my academy magic
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: en un mundo donde la magia y la tecnología era una costumbre en el mundo, jose blazer, un joven despierta un poder para salvar a su mejor amigo de un mago y descubre el pasado de su poder , se une a una escuela de prestigio llamado academy fairy , donde vivirá muchas aventura , luchas épicas y mucha comedia.
1. Chapter 1

***Holas chicos y chicas , como están bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a mi escuela mágica, como saben es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla y la verdad me encanta siento que me lleno de determinación al escribir(undertale reference XD)**

Como mucho saben, comenze ya con ese nuevo proyecto acerca de mi fic, ya que es una combinación de fairy tail y boku no hero academy , la verdad es leído mucho manga de fairy tail y boku no héroe, y fue interesante y quería saber como seria si combinara los 2 temas favorito en ese fic.

En ese fic no habras personajes del animes como izuku , natsu ni nadas por el estilo seria personajes oc , personajes creados por el autor, en ese fic seria como ver un nuev anime en un libro .

Sinopsis: en un mundo donde la magia y la tecnología era una costumbre en el mundo, jose blazer, un joven despierta un poder para salvar a su mejor amigo de un mago y descubre el pasado de su poder , se une a una escuela de prestigio llamado academy fairy , donde vivirá muchas aventura , luchas épicas y mucha comedia.

Personajes:

Jose blazer: es el protagonista de la serie y un chico rebelde tiene 17 tiene el pelo negro corto y ojos color café , es un poco rebelde que siempre busca pelea y duerme en clase pero en su interior es una persona que proteje a los débiles y ayuda a los animales. Despierta un poder que se creía perdido , la magia perdida la magia cazador de dragon de fuego , para salvar a su amigo de un mago enemigo. Mas tarde descubre la verdad de su familia y se une a academy fairy para buscar a su padre .

Yosimar fenrir: mejor amigo de jose y en secreto un estudiante de fairy academy que usa la magia de ice maker tiene 17 (apariencia gray fullbuster) fue enviado por el director de fairy academy para vigilarlo y proteger a jose de cualquier amenaza . mas tarde revela la verdad acerca de su amistad y jose al ver a su amigo lastimado por el mago enemigo despierta su poder y lo salva

Victor lightning:mago clase s de la fairy academy y un amigo de yosimar es un devil Slayer de trueno y es El primer demonio de toda la historia el fue el primer hijo de Adán y Eva y dado que el demonio estaba controlando a su hermano menor dijo que haría un trato con él, el liberaría a su hermano si el lo asesinaba y se convertía en el primer demonio. Jose lucha contra victor poseído y lo libera de su maldición.

En cada saga habra nuevos personajes y habra nuevos enemigos y habra mucha comedias , comenzares a hacer los capitulo serán tan grande que superara a los libros de Harry potter jajajajajjajajajaaj

By bye jose White crow apóyame y da manito arriba ese nuevo fic


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 jose blazer un chico problematico

En un hermoso dia ,en un gran apartamento, vemos a un cierto protagonista durmiendo en su cama como un oso , de repente se despierta al escuchar una alarma, jose alarmado destruye el despertador con su puño.

 **-maldito despertador tenia un buen sueño jejeje**.-decia el protagonista jose blazer , un chico de 17 años , con cabello cortos color negro. Ojos de color café oscuro y una piel morena, lleva un collar de cadena con un medallon en forma de flamas roja de metal.

 **-maldicion tengo que desayunar o llegare tarde a la escuela** -maldijo el prota , mientra se prepara para ir a la escuela, después de un tazon de cereal con leche y pan con jalea . cierra la puerta con llaves y corre lo mas que puede.

- **tengo 6 minutos para llegar a la escuela , llegare a tiempo si me mantengo al ritmo.-** decia jose mientra se apresuraba.

En una calle llena de gentes que salen a trabajar , otros manteniendo sus negocios y otros disfrutando al aire libre del dia , sale un joven corriendo al máximo velocidad que pondría un atleta olímpico a la vergüenza , hasta que es interceptado por un grupo de 5 personas , los delicuente que jose le había humillado cuando intentaron asaltarlo pero fracasaron. Ahora ellos buscan venganza contra cierto prota.

 **-vaya vaya , mira quien tenemos aquí es el infeliz que nos humillaron**.-decia el líder que era el típico pandillero.

 **-si jefe vamos a darle una lección**.-decia su fiel pandillero.

 **-bien prepárate para Urgh**.-el líder no pudo terminar de despotricar , porque jose le pateo en la entre pierna haciendo que el pandillero cae de rodilla y se sujeta la entrepierna gimiendo de dolor.

- **lo siento, me gustaría humillarlo de nuevo pero no tengo tiempo para eso, se me hace tarde**.-decia jose con una mirada aburrida , sale corriendo dejando al líder y a su grupos de pandillero inadaptado.

 **-me la vas a pagar blazer.-** decia el lider con la voz chillonas por el dolor en la parte baja de la anatomia.

En la entrada de una escuela esta un chico que espera a cierto prota.

 **-espero que ese idiota no se haya levantado tarde.** -decia un chico de 17 , su pelo en punta de color negro. Él tiene ojos azul oscuro. Con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria.y lleva un collar de espada de acero en su cuello, es el mejor amigo de jose , yosimar fenrir.

 **-bueno no me sorprendería que llegara tarde**.-decia yosimar con una cara de poker.

 **-tu cree¡**.-grito una voz desde lejo haciendo que yosimar suspiraba ,sabiendo quien era , era su mejor amigo jose blazer, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 **-(*suspiro.)…ya era hora de que llegara jose** **, un minuto mas y habría llegado tarde.** -decia yosimar mientra que jose se reia mientra se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza con nerviosismo.

 **-lo siento bro es que unos sujetos de menores importancia trataron de meterse conmigo jejeje.** Decía jose con una sonrisa de desculpa.

 **-..pandilleros ..-** decia yosimar con cara de palo.

 **-pandilleros.-** decia jose con facilidad.

 **-(*suspiro.).. cuando será el dia en que deje de ser tan infantil jose.** -decia yosimar fastidiado.

 **-lo siento bro.** -se lamento jose.

 **-descuida esas cosas siempre pasa , será mejor que vamos ya o sino el profesor nos mandara al rector por faltar a clase.** -decia yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa mientra caminaba junto a jose a clase.

En la clase los estudiantes estudiaban, mientra yosimar leia un libro y jose se dormia en clase haciendo que yosimar suspiraba. Después de clase ,en la cafetería jose y yosimar estaba en una mesa hablando de cosas.

 **-bien yosimar cuantos te sacaste?**.-pregunto jose sobre las notas de los exámenes.

 **-me saque 10 , la verdad no era tan difícil , y tu jose.** -pregunto yosimar.

 **-me saque un 6.50 en el examen pero almeno aprobé.** -decia jose un poco decepcionado con su nota.

 **-6.50 je supongo que ese es su limite de inteligencia**.-dijo yosimar con una mirada sin expresión y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

 **-¡callate¡.** -grito jose cómicamente, **-no es mi culpa que yo no sea tan iteligente como tu** .

 **-si tan solo hubiera estudiado mas, habría sacado mejor nota.** -decia yosimar.

 **-lo se es que estudiar es muy aburrido.-** quejaba jose mientra agacha su cabeza en la mesa.

 **-descuida ya aprobaste con eso**.-decia yosimar.

 **-gracia yosimar talvez deberiamos celebrar en algún lugar , que te parece?.** -decia jose con entusiasmo.

 **-bueno ire ya que no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde.** -decia yosimar mientra comia tranquilamente el almuerzo de la cafetería.

 **-super, iremos a la pizzerías ,yo invito** -grito muy emocionado jose.

 **-asegurate de tener suficiente dinero para la pizza , jose.-** decia yosimar

 **-siiii iremos por unas buenas pizzas.** -decia jose mientra se le hacia agua en la boca por imaginar comer esas majestuosas pizzas.

 **(autor: que, las pizzas son mis favoritos XD)**

Ambos amigos disfrutando el dia haciendo planes para la gran noche, lastima que eso no pasaría.

EN UN LUGAR OSCURO Y DESCONOCIDO

En un lugar muy oscuro se ve una silueta sentado en un trono y en frente había un joven que se arrodillaba enfrente de la silueta.

 **-** **muy bien recuerda la misión ranyit.-** decia la silueta con una voz profunda y siniestra.

-si mi señor , destruir al mago de fairy academy y capturar a jose blazer.-decia un chico de cabello negro con ojos color negros y lleva camisa de boto negro con manga corta y pantalón beige militar y unas botas negras, su color de piel es algo oscura. Con una voz que mostraba confianza y arrogancia.

 **-si jose blazer se niega ir contigo entonce tráelo a la fuerza.-** decia la silueta con malas intenciones a nuestro prota.

-con gusto mi señor.-decia ranyit voltios.

Quien son esas personas y que quiere con nuestro prota averiguen en el próximo cap de my academy magic.

 **Nota del autor:BUENOS CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO QUE LE HAYAN GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MY ACADEMY MAGIC , EN ESE CAPITULO MOSTRABA AL PROTAGONISTA JUNTO A SU AMIGO YOSIMAR QUE POR CIERTO YOSIMAR ES UN OC QUE ES INTERPRETADO POR EL AUTOR DE ICE DEVIL 80 Y GRACIA A EL POR PRESTARME A SU OC RANYIT DE NARUTO EL ESTUDIANTE DEL MAGO DE HIELO.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA ACCION POR PARTE DE YOSIMAR Y SU PRIMER ENEMIGO DE JOSE EN EL PROXIMO CAP. Y PARA NARUTO DREEMUR DENTRO DE POCO TERMINARE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y LO ACTUALIZARE E MARTES , BYE BYE CHICOS Y COMAN MUCHAS PIZZAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(*nota del autor :holas chicos y chicas como esta , muy buena tarde , como estan , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de mi escuela magica . Debo decir que es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.).**

 **Bueno para empezar debo pedir disculpa por mis errores ortograficos y pienso hacerlos bien ya que a habido un poco de errores , el capitulo anterior fue corto , pero les prometos hacerlos largos los capitulos del fics.**

 **Buenos comenzamos con el comentario de un amigo.**

 **Ice devil 80: gracia amigo por el consejo que me diste y tratare de no hacer ningun error ya que eso pasa siempre pasa en algunos escritores de fanfic, y gracia por apoyarme en mi proyecto y te prometo que mi fic te hara interesar mucho.**

 **Bueno en cada capitulo les pondre un omake y con mucho gusto respondere los comentarios que me escriba vale soy una persona de palabras .**

 **Bueno comenzemos.**

 **Cap 2 una noche problematica.**

Es una hermosa noche de la cuidad de nueva york llenos de autos que avanzas y gentes haciendo los suyos en sus vidas diaria, vemos dos personas que charla mientra camina .

-vaya no puedo esperar probar esas majestuosas y hermosas pizzas jaja.-decia una voz emocionado.

-(suspiro...) solo es masa de pan con queso y tomates no es la gran cosas.-otra voz sin emociones con algo de fastidio .

-como te atreves a insultar el alimento de los dioses , eso es una ofensa a las persona que hizo semejante creacion.-defendia Jose con su comida favorita.

-como tu diga-decia Yosi con cara de poker.

Eran jose y su mejor amigo yosimar fenrir, ambos de camino a la pizzeria para celebrar las notas de sus esfuerzo.

-bueno,llegamos .-decia Jose al entrar a la pizzeria.

-trate de comer con normalidad Jose.-advertia su amigo Yosimar.

-vamos yosi siempre me regaña en todo.-quejó Jose.

-como sea , pide la comida y ya Jose, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano . -dijo Yosimar .

-siempre un aguafiesta amigo, almeno deberia sonreir una vez parece un robot jajaja.-se burlo Jose .

-si soy un robot, tu eres un idiota que saca 6.50 en un examen.-insultó Yosimar.

-ouch eso si me dolio yosi que acaso no tiene corazon.-decia un poco herido Jose tocandose el corazon donde dolia por el insulto.

-como sea y tranquilo solo estoy bromeando.-decia el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos bro.-exclamo Jose.

Despues que Jose y Yosimar ordenara 2 pizzas y unos refresco , decidio esperar y llego la camadera con la orden.

-aqui tienen sus orden señor blazer y señor fenrir.-decia la camadera mientra giñaba un ojo a yosimar , haciendo que Yosi miraba a otro lado con un rubor en su mejillas y Jose blazer con una cara de maldad dijo.

-te gustaaa.-burlo Jose (al estilo de happy de fairy tail). Consiguiendo que Yosimar le diera un coscorron.

-auch! carajo eso dolio yosi , solo estaba bromeando bro.-exclamo Jose acariciando la cabeza el lugar donde su amigo lo golpeo.

-si dejara de burlarme de mi sobre cualquier mujer que me intenta coquetearme , te golpearia muy duro Jose.-advirtio yosimar cansado de la estupidez de su amigo.

-Que hara si me niego ,vas a congelarme jajaja.- decia Jose con sarcasmo.

-(si tan solo supiera Jose , si tan solo supiera).-dijo yosimar mentalmente imaginando la 1000 forma de torturar a su amigo.

Despues que Jose y Yosimar comiera la comida y pagaran la cuenta, decidieron ir a una heladeria y Yosimar apesar de haber protestado se rindio y decidio seguir a su amigo, almeno Yosi podria comer un helado ya que el le gusto , al igual que las pizza de Jose.

Desconocido para los 2 , en el techo del edificio cercano hay alguien espiandolo. Era Ranyit Voltios.

-asi que ese es Jose Blazer , parece debil para mi.-decia Ranyit mientra sonria cinicamente mientra miraba a Jose luego a Yosimar.

-y pensar que **"la espada de hielo"** de fairy academy es amigo de ese debilucho, almeno tendre un desafio.-pensaba Ranyit con mucha gana de luchar contra el ojiazul.

Mientra Ranyit los espiaba , Yosimar sintio una sed de sangre cerca dirijiendo a el y se maldijo.

-(maldicion , no esperaba que finalmente comenzara a moverse).-maldijo Yosi mientra agarro el brazo de Jose y lo arrastro corriendo.

-woah yosi que pasa.-sorprendido de que su amigo lo arrastra de esa manera.

-no tenemos tiempo jose , mas tarde te explicare todos , ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.-con una mirada muy seria yosimar mientra el y jose llegaron a un callejon vacio sorprendiendo mucho a jose ya que nunca vio a su amigo tan serio.

-de que diablo habla yosimar.-exclamo jose sorprendio el cambio de su amigo.

-vaya notaste mi presencia .-una voz lleno de confianza, deteniendo a jose y yosi , yosi grito.

-!sal de ahy quien quiera que sea !.-de forma seria y fria yosimar.

-jajaja era de espera de la espada de hielo ,tan frio como el hielo.-decia ranyit mientra sonria cinicamente.

-pero por desgracia mi mision es capturar a jose blazer con vida , asi que entregamelo.-ordeno ranyit, haciendo que jose este en shock y enojado por ese sujeto.

-que diablo quiere de mi infeliz si quiere pelea conmigo con gusto te la dare.-reto jose a ranyit sorprendiendo a yosi.

-idiota no lo haga , el no es como esas personas a que enfrentaste.-razono yosima a su amigo.

-jajajaja enserio, no se que te vio en ti mi señor pero no pienso fallar esa mision como mago de phantom academy.-dijo ranyit con confianza.

-!phantom academy?.-pregunto jose confundido.

-bueno preparanse **magia de cuerpo cambiante:velocidad del rayo!**.-exclamo ranyit mientra debajo de el habia un sello de color amarillo envolvio a ranyit con energia y desaparecio dejando un mini craten en el suelo sorprendiendo a jose y yosimar.

-Pero que!.-exclamo jose en estado de shock.

-es muy rapido.-murmuro sorprendido yosima mientra trato de advertir a jose.

-jose corré ahora!.-ordeno yosimar pero ya era tarde.

Muy lento.-murmuro ranyit.

jose sintio un dolor intenso en sus costilla y miro una pierna de ranyit en su abdomen.

-urgh!.-jose sintio que se fue el aire mientra escupe sangre con salivas y sale disparando hacia la pared .

-Urgh.- jose pierde la cociencia.

-jose! Maldito bastardo!.-exclamo Yosimar mientra junta las dos manos y murmuro.

 **-ice maker: ice sword**.-un sello azul con el simbolo de un copo de nieve aparece una espada mediaval hecha de hielo.

-toma eso infeliz -exclamo yosimar mientra saltaba hacia Ranyit con la intencion de cortarlo por la mitad.

-muy lento-murmuro Ranyit mientra levanta su brazo para bloquear. En el momento en que la espada toca el brazo de Ranyit , la espada se hizo añico sorprendiendo a yosimar , yosimar no tubo tiempo de esquivar porque Ranyit lo golpeo en el abdomen con mucha fuerza.

-urgh..!.-escupio saliva yosimar mandando a otro lugar.

-jajaja eso es todo lo que un mago de fairy academy puede hacer , porque la verda me decepciona.-burlo Ranyit haciendo enojar a Yosimar por insulta su escuela.

-bastardo!.-decia enojado yosimar.

-bueno tengo una mision que cumplir-decia Ranyit mientra se acercaba a jose. Pero unas lanzas de hielo lo detiene su paso.

-no te dejare que te acerque a jose infeliz.-exclamo yosimar con una mirada llena de ira fria.

-porque si no , te congelare hasta la muerte!.-exclamo yosimar mientra juntaba su mano haciendo que saliera un sello magicos de color azul.

 **-ice make-cold excalibur**.-en su mano salio una gran espada hecho de hielo pero de una forma gigante.

-wow vaya arma que sacaste.-silvo Ranyit mientra miraba la espada de yosimar.

-ahora vera hijo de puta!.-exclamo yosimar mientra ataca con huelgas mientra ranyit esquivaba y bloqueba con facilidad.

-jajaja vaya esto es todo , entonce toma esto.-exclamo ranyit.

 **-magia de cuerpo cambiente:fuerza de un centenar!.** -de repente ranyit se cubrio de una aura purpura y apreto los puños con fuerza.

De repente ranyit lanzo un puñetazo pero Yosimar intenta bloquear el golpe con la espada pero la espada explota por la pura fuerza del gira su cuerpo y le lanza una patada en la cintura mandando a yosimar a patinar el suelo por la fuerza.

-urgh.. tanta fuerza no se si podre aguantar mucho sus golpes.-decia adolorido yosimar.

Mientra jose se despierta por el ruido de la batalla. Y trato de levantarse pero era dificil. Jose mira a su amigo muy herido y a ranyit puso su pie en la cabeza de su amigo.

-ultima palabras hadita.-burlo ranyit.

-no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima a mi amigo infeliz-decia yosimar mientra escupia en la cara de ranyit haciendo que el mago phamton mirara a yosimar con una mirada oscura.

-bueno fue un placer conocerte pero adios.-termino ranyit mientra iba a aplastar la cabeza de yosi.

Jose al ver el pie de ranyit dirijiendo hacia su amigo , intento moverse pero no podia.

-(maldicion muevete ya, a este paso yosima va a ...)-de repente jose recordo como conocio a su amigo.

 **~Flashback~**

 **En la entrada de una escuela vemos a un jose sentado solo en la mesa de la clase y de repente alguien aparecio.**

 **-saludo soy yosimar fenrir soy nuevo en esa escuela espero que nos llevemos bien.-saludo un adolecente con una mirada de poker.**

 **-bueno igualmente.-saludo de la misma forma jose blazer.**

 **~fin de flash back~**

Jose comenzo a sentir una rabia que nunca en su vida lo habia sentido y un poder desconocido dentro de el. Sus brazos se sentia como si estaba en llamas.

-no dejare que lastime mas a mi amigo bastado.-grito jose se propulso a velocidades increible dejando un mini craten. Sorprendiendo mucho a ranyit y yosimar.

-Pero... que demonio.-exclamo ranyit sorprendido.

-jose...-murmuro yosimar soprendido por su amigo.

Ranyit no tubo tiempo reaccionar porque sintio un puño envuelta en llamas en su mejillas. Por parte de jose que el estaba mas enojados y exclamos.

-no se que demonio esta pasando y que es que quiere conmigo , pero si algo en me enfurece, es que lastima a mi amigo, asi bastardo aprieta los dientes y recibas el castigo como hombre **,puño de hierro del dragon de fuego!** .-jose con toda su fuerza golpea a ranyit en la cara mientra gritaba sorprendiendo a yosimar.

-increible... -murmuro yosimar.

-!"dorearrgghhh!".-jose con un fuerte grito de batalla.

-!argh! Como se volvio fuerte.-grito ranyit mientra sale volando como un muñeco de trapo hacia un edificio abandonado destruyendo por dentro.

Mientra jose cae de rodillas mientra respiraba y las llamas en sus brazos desaparecio, jose miraba sus manos y no pudo evita que habia pasado.

-que demonio esta pasandome.-pregunto asi mismo jose.y recordo a su amigo que estaba herido.

-yosima esta bien.-jkse se acerco a su amigo y lo levanto poniemdo el brazo de yosima sobre su hombre mientra ambos caminaba cojeando por los daños que rebieron.

-estube en situaciones peores , jose.-decia yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa apesar del dolor.

-yo igual me duele el estomago , esa patada si era jodidamemte fuerte.-murmuro un poco fuerte por el golpe.

-jejeje yo me lleve la peor parte. -decia yosimar riemdo un poco por primera vez.

-jose ese infeliz aun esta con vida y no tardara en perseguirnos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-ese infeliz , almeno le di un buen golpe jaja.-reai jose como recordaba su epico golpe.

Mientra en el edificio abandonado ,bajo de los escombros explota saliendo un chico que apena tenia un rasguño su ropa y suciedad,pero en la cara quedo cicatriz de quemadura por parte de jose.

-infeliz , ahora lo entiendo porque mi señor lo quiere en sus filas , la magia perdida dragon slayer jajajaajajja ahora si es un verdadero desafio.-exclamo con una sonrisa lleno de sed de sangre mientra corria hacia el prota y su amigo.

Desconocido para ranyit en la cima de un edificio hay un chico de 14 con el pelo color rojo con ojos color amber, Lleva una armadura de cuerpo negro hecha de un material especial , Lleva unos zapatos metalicos que se juntan con su pantalón. Su abrigo rojo y una mirada mientra saco un telefono celular .

-red tenemos un problema necesito ayuda , yosimar y su amigo esta herido y necesitamos apoyos .-decia el desconocido

-pronto estare para ayudarte yosi .-decia mientra saltaba de un edificio a otro.

 **Quien es el chico y que relacion tiene con yosimar y como yosimar tiene magia y que paso con el poder de jose y que decia ranyit acerca de la magia perdida averiguen en el proximo capitulo de my academy magic . Jaja bye bye y coman muchas pizzas.**

 **Jajaja fue un buen capitulo que escribi hoy y pienso seguir asi como esta , espero que le guste y el naruto dreemur ya termino con el capitulo y lo actualizare asi que bye bye ahora el omake.**

 **~Omake~**

En una gran mansion donde vive el autor jose m.r. saliendo del estudio mientra se preparaba para ir a salir a algun lado donde pueda ir a cenar.

-muy bien ire a la pizzeria mmm pizzas.-decia jose al estilo homero simpson.

-ya se le hare una broma telefonina jejeje si que soy malote.-decia jose mientra marcaba el numero.

En un bar

El cantinero dicaprio atiende la llamada.

-tamberna dcaprio en que puedo ayudarlo.-pregunto el dueño

-si estoy buscando al señor masturbando su primer nombre es estoy.-decia jose mientra aguanta la risa.

-bueno , hay estoy masturbando , un estoy masturbando.-grito d caprio haciendo que todos se rian de el.

-jajaia dios que pendejo jaja.-decia un cliente .

-me estoy orinando de la risas jajajaja.-otro cliente

-o dios jajajaja.-otro cliente.

El dueño ahora estaba enojado y le grito por telefono.

-jodido mocoso de mierda cuando te atrape usare tu craneo para servirme vino me oiste mocoso.-amenazo d caprio.

-JAjajajaja en tu sueño iluso.-decia jose mientra cerraba el telofono.

-dobby -dijo jose y de la nada salio un elfo color marron con ojos saltones y orejas putiagudas con un traje de mayodormo.

-en que puedo servirle señor jose .-decia dobby mientra se arrodilla ante su señor .

-dobby ire a disfrutar en algun lafo y quiere que haga algo en el fic mientra yo no este.-ordeno jose a su elfo domestico.

-dobby con gusto cumplira su mision.

-bueno bye bye.-despidio jose. Mientra cerraba la puerte.

Fin del omake.

 **Jajaja espero que en el proximo cap de naruto dreemurr terminare con el cap. Asi que nos vemos bye bye y coman muchas pizzas.**

 **FIRMA jose whitecrow.**


	4. Anuncio importante

**(*nota del autor:hola... la verdad no estoy bien ahora para presentarme como lo hago siempre cuando actualizo los fic , vengo a anunciar que dejare de escribir los fic por un tiempo ya estoy en luto por que mi mejor amigo , mi perro nacho murio esta tarde y aun no supero el fallecimiento de mi abuelo desde el enero de 2016.**

 **Mi perro nacho siempre estaba para mi , lo cuidaba , lo bañaba y lo alimentaba y siempre jugabamos y ... la verdad estoy llorando en este momento mientra escribo y como esta las cosas no podre escribir los fic con lo que estoy sintiendo en ese momento.**

 **La verdad amaba a ese perro y me encariñe mucho , cuando me entere que murio mi corazon se sintio frio y la tristeza me supero , aunque la muerte de mi abuelo fue incluso peor de lo que me senti al enterarme pero nacho seguia siendo parte de mi familia , pero eso hasta que me sienta mejor y pueda escribir mis fics , no podre actualizarlo por el momento asi que perdonen a los lectores que espera las actualizacion de my academy magic y naruto dreemurr perdon por no poder actualizar los fic .**

 **Adios y nos vemos .**

 **Jose whire crow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(*nota del autor: holas chicos y chicas soy Jose , como estan , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de my academy magic, como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla y la verdad me gusto mucho.**

 **bueno ayer el 15 de diciembre de 2016 fue mi cumpleaño y no he tenido tiempo de publicar el capitulo de My Academy Magic , es ese capitulo Aparecera nuevos personajes tambien sera el comienzo de la gran aventura de Jose y a habido un problema acerca de mi Traduccion de Blazer y era chaqueta Asi que quitare al R y se llamara Jose Blaze , en el capitulo anterior Jose finalmente pudo liberar la magia perdida para salvar a su amigo de Ranyit el mago de Phantom lord Academy.**

 **Hay una duda acerca de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior Jose no sabia que tenia magia y como pudo usar el hechizo con mucha facilidad , bueno eso fue porque jose queria salvar a su amigo de una terrible tragedia y sin saber su gran determinacion hizo que finalmente usara el poder para salvar a ranyit ahy es donde entra ese poder jose despues de golpear a ranyit comenzo a recordar algo acerca de ese poder y como se llamaba ese hechizo y de eso aprendio el puño de hierro de dragon de fuego.**

 **bueno en ese capitulos habras nuevos personajes y nuevas magias espero que le guste y respondere a los comentarios.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: gracia por leer mi fic y dejame decirte que yosi y yo somos los mejores amigos jaja apesar de que vivimos lejos , la pregunta que dejaste en el review es simple jose queria salvar a su amigo y de alguna manera obtubo recuerdo de los hechizos de dragonslayer , piensa como un videojuego primero aprende de un poder y con el tiempo aprende mas para volverte mas fuerte, y porque ranyit bueno el personajes de ranyit era muy interesante y su magia tambien lo que le hace el mago mas fuerte y el mas rapido asi que use a ranyit como unos de los antagonista para mi fic espero que te guste el fic y gracia por leer.**

 **ice devil 80: lo siento bro creo que es la costumbre pero descuida tratare de contenerme jeje y el omake te dio un poco de risa , entonce me asegurare que yo haga un omake tan gracioso que hara que tu te ries muchos ajajajjaajjaj y gracia por el consejo bye bye yosi.**

 **Victor018: gracia por leer mi fic y tratare de actualizar los buenos capitulos de MY Academy Magic te prometo que te gustara aun mas de lo que te gusto los libros de harry potter jajajaj.**

 **bueno comencemos.**

en un callejon de noche estabas dos chicos que estaba muy herido , Jose tenia una costilla rota por la patada y salia un hilito de sangre en la barbilla y Yosimar tenia un moreton en los brazos y le salia sangre en la frente . ambos trataron de correr lo mas que pueda para escapar de un loco mago.

-demonio a este paso no llegaremos a un lugar seguro.-decia Jose a su amigo .

-tenemos que hacer algo entonce o el nos encontrara , en nuestro estado actual no podremos ganarle.-decia Yosimar como la voz de la razon.

de repente una voz lleno de arrogancia y sed de sangre resonó por el callejon.

-Adonde cree que vas cobardes.-decia ranyit que estaba muy enojado con la cicatriz de quemadura en la mejilla derecha.

-bastardo aun sigue vivo.-decia jose con algo de miedo mientra corria un sudor en la sien.

-maldita sea, estoy muy lastimado para luchar contra el.-decia yosimar mientra apretaba los diente por la frustración.

-ustedes me dieron muchos problemas , ahora veras - **MAGIA DE CUERPO CAMBIANTE :VELOCIDAD DEL RAYO.** -exclamo ranyit mientra estaba rodeado de una aura amarilla y desaparece y reaparece detras de jose y yosimar.

-maldita sea-maldijo jose mientra trato de defenderse.

-maldicion jose esquiva.-exclamo yosimar.

-muy lento.-susurro ranyit mientra de una patada en la espalda de jose lo manda a la pared dejando una grieta en la pared mientra de un codazo le golpea a Yosimar en el rostro y otro golpe en la abdomen haciendo que yosimar perdiera el aire por unos segundo.

-jajaja tan bajo a caido yosimar fenrir , arriesga su vida protegiendo a ese debil bueno para nada.-insulto ranyit a yosimar haciendo que yosimar se enojara por el insulto.

-jose es el unico que me entiende , jose puede ser un imbecil , adicto a las pizzas y todo un cabeza hueca pero el es y siempre sera mi amigo jamaz dejare de defenderlo.-defendio yosimar sobre su amigo.

-yosi ...-susurro jose sorprendido por las palabras de yosimar.

-por eso no me rendire **-ice make: jotum gautlet** .-decia yosimar mientra sus puños estaba cubierto de hielo mientra tenia pichos en los nudillos.

-toma eso hijo de puta.-exclamo yosimar mientra golpe con un uppercut dejandolo aturdido Ranyit y yosimar golpeo en la cara 3 veces y intento darle el ultimo pero Ranyit esquivo el ultimo agachandose la cabeza y agarro a yosimar por la cintura y aplico un suplex aleman a yosimar dejando un mini craten .

-urhg !.-quejo yosimar de dolor ante de perder el conocimiento.

-yosimar !, cabron.-exclamo jose mientra se levanta y corre hacia Ranyit desprevenido y lo golpea con toda su fuerza , pero Ranyit parecia no se inmuto.

-que , eso es todo la fuerza que tiene , que decepcionante.-decia Ranyit decepcionado por la fuerza de jose.

-infeliz no me subestime.-decia jose enojado por el insulto de Ranyit.

-en ese caso te mostrare como se golpea de verdad - **MAGIA DE CUERPO CAMBIANTE: FUERZA DE UN CENTENAR**.-susurro Ranyit mientra estaba rodeado de un aura purpura y sin contenerse golpeo a jose en el estomago mientra en la espalda sale una rafaga de aire.

-urgh !.-jose sintio mucho dolor por ese golpe y cae de rodilla Ranyit no lo permite y agarra a jose por el pelo y mete un rodillazo en la cara y lo esta estampa al suelo dejando un gran craten dejando a jose al borde de la muerte.

-urgh.-se quejo jose mientra respira por la golpiza ,su nariz se habia roto y salia mucha sangre por la nariz y por la boca y respiraba pesadamente hasta perder el conocimiento.

-ere un hijo de puta muy duro de matar , la mayoria muere despues de ese golpe jaja sin duda ere increible.-decia Ranyit sorprendido por la resistencia de jose.

-bueno mi mision termina .-decia Ranyit mientra agarra a jose inconsciente pero una pared de hielo que separa a jose y a Ranyit.

-vaya si ere duro infeliz.-decia Ranyit mientra veia a yosimar que estaba muy herido apena podias estar de pies.

-infeliz pagara por lo que le hiciste a jose , toma eso **-ice make:lances**.-exclamo yosimar mientra en la nada aparece 100 lanzas hechos de hielo sorprendiendo a Ranyit.

-pero..que demoni..-Ranyin no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las lanzas traspasaron su cuerpo dejando una gran cantidad de humos por la fuerza de la lanzas , cuando el humo se disperso Ranyit estaba muy herido su ropas rasgado con sangres y todo su cuerpo hechos de cortes y salia muchas sangres en las heridas.

-jajajja vaya ataque que me diste , ahora estoy enojado cabron de mierda.-decia Ranyit mientra corria hacia yosimar pero yosimar exclamo.

 **-ice make: ice cannon.** -exclamo yosimar mientra crea un gran cañon gelidos que dispara a Ranyit una potente rafaga glaciar creando una nube de polvos. cuando el humo se disolvio era Ranyit que estaba en un bloque congelado haciendo que yosimar suspiraba de alivio ya que vencio a Ranyit.

-(*suspiro...) finalmente derrote a ese infeliz , tengo que llevar a jose al hospital.-decia yosimar mientra se acercaba a jose pero un sonido se escucho en el aire haciendo que yosimar se detuviera y miro el origen del ruido , era el bloque de hielo que tenia una grieta y de repente multiples grietas aparecieron y de repente el bloque de hielo se destruyo y Ranyit comenzo a mirar a yosimar con una mirada de superioridad.

-creiste que un pedazo de hielo me detendria fenrir.-decia ranyit con una sonrisa malvada.

-infeliz aun no se rinde.-exclamo yosimar al ver a ranyit acercarse .

-sabe que no puedo rendirme fenrir despues de todo jose blaze es mi mision.-decia ranyit mientra se acercaba aun mas a yoimar y a jose.

De repente Ranyit salto hacia atras y esquivo una rafagas de espadas , lanzas , cuchillos y hachas que clavaron al suelo y despues desaparecieron en particupas de energia azul y de la nada aparece un joven con el pelo rojo con ojos color amber con piel de melocoton y lleva una armadura ceñida color negro con un abrigo rojos y pantalon negro con botas con punta de acero , en sus manos lleva dos espada corta uno de color blanco y otro negro con detalles rojos . Era un mago de fairy academy.

-no dejare que tome un paso mas ranyit voltios.-exclamo una voz joven que era muy conocido para yosimar.

-erick ..-decia yosimar al ver al joven mago

-Erick emiya , un mago de fairy academy y hijo adoptivo del archer jajaja y pensar que fairy academy tiene tales estudiante jaja primero el usuario dragon slayer , el sobreviviente de la tribus del demonio de hielos yosimar fenrir y ahora el hijo del heroe archer jajaja.-exclamo ranyit mientra se preparaba para la batalla.

-Yosimar vete a fairy academy con jose blaze , red y yo nos encargaremos.-decia erick con una mirada seria.

-bien tenga cuidado ese infeliz es resistente.-decia yosimar mientra agarra a jose y escapa lo mas que puede.

-cree que puede escapar de mi .-decia ranyit pero movio la cabeza al esquivar una espada que fue lanzada por erick.

-tu oponente soy yo , o vas a correr ranyit.-decia erick mientra en su mano derecha brillaba.

 **-TRACE ON: ELUCIDATOR** \- susurro erick y de la nada aparece una espada de color negro.

Erick aparece de repente frente a ranyit y de un tajo le corto a ranyit en su hombro dejando salir un chorro de sangre.

-argh infeliz de mierda ahora vera.-exclamo con furia ranyit mientra lanzo una serie de golpe pero erick pareciera que podia mirar cada movimiento y esquivaba con mucha facilidad.

-red ahora.-decia erick mientra de la nada aparece un joven de 18 años con el pelo rojo con ojos rojos con una mirada sin expresion y un percing arriba del menton,lleva vestido una remera sin manga negro con una imagen de una cabeza de leon rojo y un pantalon negro y botas de combates y su cuerpo esta rodeado de electricidad.

\- **bararaq kauza.-** susurro red mientra estaba rodeado de electricidad azul y desaparecio por pura velocidad y reaparecio detras de ranyit muy sorprendido.

-pero que...-ranyit sintio un poderoso puñetazo por parte de red magnum en la cara y lo manda a estrellar a una casa derrubando en el proceso.

-bien hecho red .-felicito erick con estrellitas en sus ojos mientra que red sin expresion puso su pulgar como señal de buen trabajo.

De repente los escombros explota , saliendo un joven que estabas mas enojado.

-infelizes me las vas a pagar .-exclamo ranyit por las humillaciones.

-Es suficiente ranyit.-salio una voz misteriosa llamo la atencio de ranyit y erick y red y miraron en el techo aparece un joven de 18 años con el pelo color cafe con ojos verdes y llevas un abrigo gris con y un pantalon negro con un par de zapatos .

-gladius que hace aqui.-exclamo ranyit al ver a su otro amigo y mago de phantom academy.

-ordenes de arriba , ranyit tenemos que retirarno la mision fue un completo fracaso.-decia gladius con una voz tranquila.

-como si le fuera a dejarlo.-exclamo erick mientra lanzaba una rafagas de espadas a ranyit pero gladius aparece enfrente de ranyit y levanto su mano y murmuro.

 **-escudo absoluto** .-tanto ranyit y gladius fue rodeado por una barrera transparente que bloqueo facilmente las espadas , incluso red golpea con toda su fuerza pero no podia romper la barreras.

-es inutil sus fuerzas son inutiles ante mi **escudo absoluto.** -decia tranquilamente Gladius mientra que debajo de ellos era un gran portal de color rojos tragando por completo a ranyit y a gladius.

-nos vemos magos de fairy academy.-despidio Gladius ante de desaparecer junto a ranyit.

-bueno mision cumplida , ahora tenemos que ir a fairy academy vamos Red.-decia erick mientra saltaba hacia el techo a techo mientra red asentia la cabeza y lo siguio.

 ***lugar desconocido***

En una gran mesas estaba sentados los grandes magos de phantom academy incluso estaba ranyit que estaba enojado por el fracaso de la mision.

-jajaja que patetico ere ranyit te dieron una mision muy facil pero te dejo hecho mierda , sabia que ere un perro que ladras pero no muerde jaja.-se reia un joven de 16 pelinegro lacios con ojos amarillo y ina cicatriz en la mejillas lleva una remera blanca con un logo de calavera y un pantalon negro con zapatillas negras. Su nombre era tyrant

-no me sorprende que ranyit fracasara en la mision si no que el usuario de dragonslayer le dejara asi a ranyit , si duda seria una gran amenaza si es que llegara a aprender a usar su magia.-decia un chico 19de aspecto fornido con una mirada de piedra y ojos gris y cabello corto color marron. Lleva vestido una remera negra con un pantalon largos gris y una sudadera con piel de animal en el cuello y un collar de una calaveras. Su nombre Jager

-en realidad fue superado por los refuerzo de los magos de fairy academy.-decia gladius.

-sabia que eso pasaria deberia hacerme cargo de eso jaja.-decia un chico de 17 pelo negro con un piercing arriba del menton. Lleva remera negras con un pantalon del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero negros y unos guantes negros. Negan redfox dragon slayer de hierro.

Ranyit estaba mas enojados por los insulto y trato de hablar pero una presencia aterrador reino el cuarto parando a los 5 magos clase s .

 **-Silencio ahora** .-decia una voz fria que silencio a los 5 y en la puerta aparece un hombre de 30 con el pelo negro con ojos rojos lleva un traje de color negro con una corbatas rojas y oantone negro y zapatos negros , era el director de phantom academy reznor porlas.

De repente todo el lugar estaba muy silencioso y reznor se sento en la silla y puso su mirada fria en ranyit.

- **ranyit me tiene decepcionado, te di esa mision porque pense que seria facil para ti pero en lugar de eso , fue un completo fracaso** .-decia de una manera fria reznor a ranyit.

-pero ..-trato de defenderse pero resnor lo interrumpe.

- **ahorrate las excusas voltios , apartir de ahora dejare que tyrant termine lo que tu no hiciste , asi que callate o te expulso ranyit.** -ordeno reznor con una mirada seria haciendo callar a ranyit.

 **-tyrant** ..-decia el director de phantom academy.

-si mi señor.-decia tyrant con respeto.

 **-haste cargo de jose blaze esta vez lo quiero muerto tyrant.** -decia reznor con una mirada malvada.

-sera un placer mi señor.-decia tyrant con una mirada asesina.

 **-bueno la reunion termina nos vemos mañana .** -decia rezno mientra se retira hacia la puerta dejando a los 5 magos solo en la mesas mientra el resto suspiro de alivios.

Ranyit estaba mas enojado y queria salir de aqui pero una voz burlona lo detuvio.

-hey ranyit matare a jose blazer y te mostrare su cabeza hahaahahhahaha.-decia tyrant mientra se reia como un loco del manicomio.

-maldita sea yosimar, maldita sea jose blazer , maldita sea magos de fairys juros que los pagaras por esas humillaciones.

 **(*nota del autor : buenos chicos y chicas espero que le hayan gustado el nuevo capitulo de my academy magic , en el proximo cap. Jose asistira a la fairy academy y conocera el secreto de yosimar y de su magia y coniceras nuevis amigos y rivales.**

 **Espero que le guste bye bye y comen muchas pizzas.**


	6. Chapter 5

**(*nota del autor: holas chicos y chicas como estan , soy jose y bienvenido a mi fic ,bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de my academy magic , como pueden saber es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla .**

 **En el capitulo anterior fue un verdadero combate y accion por parte de yosimar contra ranyit y junto a erick y Red.**

 **En ese capitulo jose conocera el secreto de yosimar y sobre su magia perdida y el consejo magico entra en ese capitulo para decidir el futuro del prota , espero que le guste .**

 **Ahora respondere los comentarios que leyeron en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Ice devil80: gracia por el comentario que dejaste , la verdad fue un poco dificil seguir con ese capitulo y la verdad casi pierdo inspiracion , lo de la pizza si es mi comida favorita ya que es facil de preparar y puede agregar lo que guste , salchicha o atun , bueno sobre la pelea , debo decir que fue una gran pelea y accion por parte de yosimar y los demas , y a tu pregunta en el proximos capitulo hare una lista de los personajes y sus apariencia . Gracia amigo y bye bye.**

 **Victor018: gracia por el comentario y con gusto actualizare los pocas semana para que lea lo bueno de mi fics.**

 **Finalmente se acerca la navidad y para el dia de la navidad hare un especial de navidad con jose white crow habra comedia , pelea comica y muchas pizzas y pollo navideño jajaja espero que le guste : ) . Bye bye jose white crow**

 ***hospital***

En una habitacion de un hospital estaba 3 ocupante 2 jovenes y un adulto , en la cama estaba Jose cubierto de vendas que parece una momia , Yosimar Fenrir tenia vendas en la frente y el cuello con una gasas y pocas vendas en las frente y mejilla , Yosimar estaba sentado frente a un Jose inconsciente , pronto Yosimar habló.

-bien doctora Enma como se encuentra Jose-pregunto Yosimar sobre el estado de su amigo.

-bueno señor Fenrir debo decir que es toda sorpresa que tu amigo haya sobrevivido a esos daños , ni una persona normal o mago puede sobrevivir a esas clases de daños.-decia una forma tranquila una mujer de pelo rubios con ojos verde azulado , su cabello en una cola de caballo , camisa purpura y falda negra con una bata medica y un cigarrillo en la boca era Enma leaffield medica y enfermera de fairy academy.

Yosimar pronto apreta los puños y dijo de una manera enojada.

-se recuperara?.-decia Yosimar a la que asentia su cabeza.

-traquilo señor fenrir , su amigo se recuperara en una semana hasta que sane todas sus heridas , ahora el señor blaze debe descansar y tu tambien señor fenrir.-decia la enfermera. Mientra sale de la habitacion.

Yosimar comenzo a apretar los diente de rabia mientra miraba a Jose que estaba dormido, Yosimar comenzo a recordar la golpiza de Jose por Ranyit y su fracaso como protector pero una voz algo curioso aparecio poniendo en guardia a Yosimar.

-hey Yosimar como esta amigo soy yo Erick y Red.-decia el pelirrojo junto al red que estaba entrando por la ventana haciendo que yosimar comenzara a suspirár.

-(*suspiro..) hola Erick , Red porque no puede entrar por la puerta como una persona normal maniaco de la espada.-insulto con frialdad Yosimar haciendo que Erick comenzo a sentir el corazon lastimado por el insulto de Yosimar.

-justo en el kokoro.-decia Red con una mirada sin expresion -_-.

-que frio ere Yosimar , porque ere malo.-decia Erick con una mirada de cachorrito pateado pero yosimar solo lo ignoro.

-tch, como sea .-decia Yosimar.

Pronto Erick comenzo a ponerse serio y pregunto.

-como esta tu amigo Yosimar.-decia Erick a Yosimar .

-bien , dijo que en una semana le daria el alta.-dijo Yosimar a Erick.

-ya veo.-dijo Erick con algo de alivio.

-por cierto erick como fue tu pelea con Ranyit.-pregunto Yosimar haciendo wue erick sonria con arrogancia comica.

-fue facil para mi y para Red , aunque otro estudiante de phantom academy aparecio y se llevo a a ese mago , su magia es muy fuerte para la defensa ni con el golpe de un fanalis pudo romper esa barrera.-decia Erick mientra suspiraba por no ser util en la batalla.

-ya veo y donde esta el director de fairy academy Erick.-pregunto Yosimar .

-el director esta en una reunion con los demas en el consejo magicos.-decia Red con una mirada seria.

-ya veo , entonce supongo que tengo que descansar .-bostezaba Yosimar.

-yo tambien y pensar que tu amigo era un usuario de la magia perdida , supongo que este años sera interesante no es asi Red.-decia erick a red que asentia su cabeza como señal de estar de acuerdo.

Pronto Yosimar decidio ir a su casa pero ante dijo algo.

-Erick confio que mantenga un ojo en mi amigo , nunca se sabe si los bastardo de phantom intente algo.-decia Yosimar con una voz poco preocupado.

-jejeje descuida yo el heroe que salva a los inocente matendre mi promesa por ti Yosimar.-decia Erick con una pose de kamen rider mientra Red hacia los mismo con una mirada de poker ,haciendo suspirar a yosimar.

-bien vale gracia de todos modos.-decia Yosimar mientra se va a su hogar.

Pronto Yosimar tendria que revelarle la verdad a su amigo.

 ***Consejo Magico***

En un cuarto oscuro con pocas iluminaciones muchas siluetas oscuras observaba la pelea que desarrollo en un espejo gigante y el video mostraba a jose golpear a Ranyit con el puño envuelto en llamas y como termino todo el desarrollos. Pronto el cuarto comenzo a llenar de susurros.

-increible sin duda es unos de los pocos que hay en ese mundo la magia perdida , el elemento mas fuerte el dragon slayer de fuego.-decia una silueta con una voz llena de admiracion.

-sin duda es poderosa , eso es la fuerza de la magia perdida , es inpresionante me gustaria tener a ese chico y investigar su magia jeje .-decia un silueta con una gafas con una voz inteligente.

Pronto la gran silueta que parecia el lider hablo con una voz llena de autoridad.

\- orden orden hermanos y hermanas estamos aqui para decidir el futuro de ese joven , el video que mostros es evidencia de que el joven carece de conocimiento sobre su poder , y para el mago de phantom academy pagara una indemizacion sobre los daños ocasionados por la pelea.

-ahora que saben del joven usuario de dragonslayer.-pregunto el lider.

-el joven es jose blaze un joven de 17 es huerfano y, estudias en la escuela secundaria yancy academy y tiene una promedio de la calificacion, es conocido por ser un rebelde que causa problema a la sociedad, fue expulsado en 3 escuela diferente y yancy academy era el unico, hoy iba a graduarse de la secundario.-decia un joven de 18 años con el pelo verde oscuro con picos y ojos naranja. Era baron heart agente de confianza y investigador del consejo magicos.

-gracia Baron por su investigacion .-decia el lider mientra baron asentia la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-gracia mi señor hago lo mejor de mis habilidades.-decia Baron con respeto a sus habilidades.

-bueno , ahora que haremos con el joven señor blaze .-pregunto la silueta con anteojos.

-bueno pienso mandar a señor blaze a estudiar en fairy academyc bajo la custodia de james dreyar .-decia el lider mientra todo el cuarto jadeaba en estado de shock.

-fairy academy la mas pretigiosa de todo el mundo increible se dice que en esa academia posee los mejores conocimiento de la magia.-decia la silueta con anteojos.

-asi es, james puede proporcionar a señor Blaze los conocimiento sobre la magia perdidas , levante la mano a favor de que el señor Blaze sea asignado a estudiar en fairy academy.-decia la gran silueta .

Pronto todas las siluetas levantaron las manos como señal de que todo estaba de acuerdo .

-bien , el señor Blaze estudiara en fairy academy , Baron necesito que informe a james dreyar sobre un nuevo estudiante , se cierra la sesion.-decia la silueta mientra los demas ya se iba mientra que el agente del consejo va a entregar el mensaje al director de fairy academy.

 ***hospital (una semana despues)***

En una habitacion estaba jose que abria los ojos y comenzo a levatarse soñoliento y bostezo y comenzo a darse cuenta que eso no era su cuarto y miro a si mismo , estaba cubierto de vendas y comenzó a quitarse y dijo.

-que paso ese no es mi cuarto y porque me siento como si fuera una momia.-decia jose y orinto comenzo a recordar algo y se dio cuenta.

-yosi! Tengo que encontrarlo .-decia jise alarmado y comenzo a cambiarse pero la puerta de la habitacion se abrio revelando a Yosimar con una mirada aburrida.

-jose finalmente te recuperaste .-decia yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo jose suspirar de alivio.

-hey yosi que paso donde estamos.-decia jose mientra se cambia el pantalon y la camisa.

-estamos en un hospita jose te traje aqui porque sufriste heridas graves , si no fuera por mi estaria muerto.-decia tranquilamente Yosimar .

-ya veo , lo recuerdo todo , pense que era un sueños , pero no fue asi , todo eso paso.-decia jose tranquilamente.

-asi es jose , estubiste una semana en coma por los golpes que recibiste.-decia yosimar haciendo que jose exclamara.

-QUE UNA SEMANA COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE!.-exclamo sorprendido jose pero yosimar ignoro a jose y comenzo a acercarse a la puerta y dijo.

-si jose. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-decia Yosimar con una mirada seria mientra cierra la puerta y coloco una silla enfrente de jose confundido y dijo.

-jose soy un mago de fairy academy , fui enviado por el director para vigilarte y ser tu guardian protector.-decia yosimar sin rodeos haciendo poner a jose en shock.

-eh?.-decia jose en shock.

-jose ere un mago y posee la magia perdida mas poderosa.-decia yosimar haciendo que jose abriera los ojos en shock .

-QUEEE!.-gritaba jose fuera del hospital.

 **(*nota del autor : espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de my academy magic , en ese capitulo entro el consejo magico y el proximo capitulo jose conocera el pasado de yosimar y su primer dia en fairy academy y tratare de hacer el especial de navidad asi que lectores mios en especial de navidad quiero que me envien comentarios y preguntas sobre los capitulos de naruto , dreemurr y my academy y mi oneshot y lo respondere con muchos gustos en el especial de navidad y los invitados especiales no lo dires , es un secretos. Asi que bye bye y coman muchas pizza**


	7. Chapter 6

**(*nota del autor: holas chicos y chicas, soy jose , como esta bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de My Academy Magic , es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Cómo todo pueden leer , estoy de regreso y con más acción este años , la verdad me e descuidado de mi fics estas semanas y quiero pedir perdon por no actualizar los fics , esta vez seré más serios así que gracia por estar leyendos mis fic y prometo actualizar cada semana.**

 **Ahora resumiré el capitulo anterior.**

 **En ese capítulo jose se recupera de sus lesiones durante la pelea que tubo el y su mejor amigo yosimar contra Ranyit.**

 **En ese capítulo jose descubrirá el secreto de yosimar y entrará a la Fairy academy , donde conocerás a nuevos personajes y desafíos que le pondrá a prueba su magia , conocerá amores , rivales y enemigos.**

 **Ahora responderes los review que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.**

 **-Luna765: gracia por leer mi fic , debo decir que me siento halagado que yo sea el primero en dejarme ese comentario así que gracia , con el tema de mi comida favorita no te preocupe estaré bien.**

 **-Emili197: gracia por leer mi fic y debo decir que es una sorpresa lo que dejaste en el review , supongo que tengo mi primera fan por mi historia y gracia por decir que soy mejor aunque no lo soy todabia , hay muchos escritores que escribe mejores historias que yo , pero supongo que algún día podré estar en la cima así que gracia.**

 **-ice devil80: gracia yosi , supongo que hice un error con el tema del hospital así que lo corregí y listo , espero no volver hacer el mismo error de ante y gracia por decir que te interesa mi fics , espero leer los tuyos también son interesante.**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulo empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 6: el secreto de yosimar fenrir y fairy academy**

 ***lugar desconocido**

En un gran avión ,dentro había una persona que estaba sentado mientra escuchaba música con el auricular en sus oídos ,era José que estaba mirando a los nuevos estudiante que estaba charlando alegremente entre ellos.

Había pasado 1 semana en el hospital y se había sanado la mayoría de sus lesiones, había descubierto muchas cosas , como su amigo que era un mago y su guardián y además que el mismo era un mago sin saber, todo era confuso para el.

Pero lo que más sorprendió fue lo que dijo su amigo Yosimar.

Desde aquel día Yosimar le explico muchas cosas y que el había sido inscrito en la academia más prestigiosas llamada Fairy Academy, y resulta que su amigo era un estudiante de esa dicha academia.

Para jose , la magia era algo salido de un manga o animes, pero resulta que era real.y lo más sorprendente era que su magia era la más rara y poderosas , una magia que mata dragones era algo increíble .

Según yosimar , su magia era de magia pérdida y hay pocos que usan esa magia, para jose se sentía especial.

Pero había una cosa que el no se sentía feliz de todo esa vez .

 ***Flashback.**

\- Qué!.-grito sorprendido jose por lo que yosi dijo.

-(*suspiro..)..José estamos en un hospital, por favor no grite mucho.-dijo Yosimar un poco molesto, el estaba sentado , mientra José dijo de una manera calmado.

-como demonio quiere que no grite , todo es confuso , primero ese sujeto nos atacas sin razon y se movía como un rayo , y de la nada mi brazo esta envuelta en llamas y ahora resulta que yo estaba en coma por una semana y ahora usted dice ser un mago y yo también lo soy , vamos yosi eso no un anime.-grito jose muy confuso mientra yosi decidió esperar que jose se calmará.

-entiendo jose , se que es difícil de creer todo eso, pero déjame probar que la magia existe.-dijo yosi tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-adelante , si es que la magia existe entonce hazlo.-dijo jose desafiando a su amigo.

Yosimar suspiro por la terquedad de su amigo y decidió levantarse de silla mientra pone su puño arriba de su mano y murmuró.

 **-ice maker:flower.** \- su mano brillo y salio una flor hecha de hielo sorprendiendo mucho a jose que lo miraba en shock puros.

-ahora me cree idiota.-dijo yosimar un poco molesto por la mirada sorprendida de jose.

-...entonce no es un sueño, era real.-dijo jose mientra se sienta en el borde de la cama , mientra yosimar se vuelve a sentar en su silla.

-si jose..mira se que es dificil de creer, pero te diré todo lo que tiene que saber , así que presta mucha atención lo que diré y no me interrumpa hasta que termine vale?.-pregunto yosimar muy seriamente mientra jose asentía su cabeza en silencio.

Así yosimar explicó todo sobre la magia , fairy academy y su misión y todo lo relacionado de la magia, jose al principio no lo creía pero después de ver la magia de yosi, decidió confiar en la palabra de su amigo.

-(*suspirar..)..José debido a los problemas que tuvimos con Ranyit Voltius un mago de Phantom lord academy, el consejo decidió transferirte a la escuela para que tu sepa usar la magia y aprenda de ella.-dijo Yosimar mientra esperaba las preguntas de sus amigos.

-..ya veo .. es difícil asimilar todo pero trataré. -dijo jose mientra se levanta de su cama mientra se acerca a la ventana mirando afuera que estaba anocheciendo.

-te entiendo jose..-dijo Yosimar.

-yosimar ..dime quisiste ser mi amigo sólo para cumplir una misión. -pregunto jose mientra su cabello cubre su ojos.

Yosimar estaba sorprendido por está pregunta y no sabia que responder pero decidió ser honesto y dijo.

-si jose así sería más fácil vigilarte y proteger .-decía yosimar con una mirada sería.

-entonce nuestra amistad no significó nada para ti eh?, dime la mision era mas inportante que nuestra amistad.-dijo jose apena gritando la ultima palabra , mientra yosimar suspiro y dijo.

-al principio iba a hacer todo lo necesario para cumplir esa misión y protegerte , así que te menti y fingir ser tu amigo .-dijo Yosimar haciendo que jose mirara a yosimar con una mirada traicionado y triste y se iba a dirigir hacía puerta pero yosi no termino de hablar.

-con el tiempo que es tube contigo aprendí Muchas cosas de ti y apesar de mi actitud frío me aguantaste, fuiste el único que me entendía y siempre me daba consejo , José esa amistad en verdad significa mucho para mi, así que lo siento por abusar de tu confianza.-dijo yosimar muy arrepentido mientras se agacha la cabeza en señal de estar arrepentido.

Jose estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Yosimar y después sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y dijo de una manera suave.

-vale te perdono yosi , yo estaba enojado por lo hiciste pero no hace falta que te agaché vale bro.-dijo jose con una sonrisa haciendo que yosimar también sonriera aunque sea poco.

-bien jose , supongo que estamos bien.-dijo Yosimar mientra el y jose sale de la habitación del hospital.

-si jeje tengo hambre, quiero ir a comer unas pizzas con gaseosa jaja viene ?.-pregunto jose mientra se toca su barriga mientra yosimar suspira y dijo de una manera aburrida.

-tan glotón con las pizzas jose nunca cambia.-dijo Yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jajaja que puedo decir soy todo un glotón. -dijo jose con una sonrisa arrogante.

-avece me pregunto cómo es que no engorda cuando come todo.-pensaba mentalmente yosimar.

Prontos los 2 mejores amigos se fueron a comer en la pizzería con unas sonrisas en su cara.

 ***fin de flashback**.

-me pregunto cómo será esa tal fairy academy.-se pregunto así mismo mientra mirara la ventanilla cerca suyo.

 ***Fairy academy**

En una gran castillo rodeado de árboles donde había estudiantes que jugaba con la magia , había unos que estaba estudiando y otros corrían y unos desaparecía y aparecía en diferente lugares .el castillo era majestuoso y había una estatua de un hombre con una gran espada en su espalda.

era la escuela de magia más prestigiosa fairy academy .

Dentro de esa prestigiosa academia había un gran habitación estaba 2 personas 1 era joven y el otro era un adulto y estaba charlando.

-felicidade señor fenrir , completaste con éxito la mision así ten la recompensa de su misión. -dijo un hombre de 30 año que tiene el pelo castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás , ojos de mismo color y su ropa consiste una camisa blanca con una corbata rojo con rayas negras y pantalón marrón y zapatos elegante y lleva puesto un elegante manto forrado de piel color blanco con detalles dorado y detra de la espalda del manto esta la insignia de fairy academy era uno uno de los 10 magos santo y director de fairy academy James Dreyar.

-director, quiero rechazar esa recompensa , la verdad no lo merezco , por mi debilidad jose término en un hospital , si no fuera por Erick y Red talves la mision habría sido un fracaso.-dijo yosimar con respeto hacía el director.

-bueno.. si es tu decisión no hay problema, pero no tiene porqué ser tan formal hijo , al menos estoy feliz de que tu tenga un amigo , la verdad me tenia preocupado de que tu no te socializa con el resto de la clase.-dijo James con una mirada paternal y algo de preocupación.

-como dije ante , estoy bien , pero gracia debido a esa misión conocí a un gran amigo. -dijo yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo mucho al director ya que nunca vio a su estudiante sonreír ante .

-bueno me alegro que todo haya salido bien, talvez es hora que te retire señor fenrir que tengo mucho papeleo .-dijo el director mientra comienza a escribir los documento.

-si señor con permiso me retiro.-dijo Yosimar dejando al director trabajar mientra que yosimar sale por la puerta pero una persona lo esperaba afuera de la oficina del director.

-Hola yosimar tanto tiempo.-dijo un joven de 18 con el pelo rojo peinado hacia atrás, con ojos verdes , su vestimenta consiste en una camisa negra con una corbata blanca con detalles dorado y un saco blanco y pantalón negro y zapato negro ,en el pecho del saco esta la insignia de fairy academy, era un estudiante clase S de fairy academy Victor Lightning.

-debo decir lo mismo ti victor Lightning .-dijo yosimar seriamente con una actitud fría.

-tan frío como siempre parece ,sabe e escuchado un rumor interesante.-dijo victor haciendo que yosimar entre cerrará sus ojos y dijo.

-que rumor ?.-pregunto yosimar con sospecha.

-bueno el rumor de que un nuevo estudiante posee la magia pérdida , seria interesante luchar con el algún día para probar si es fuerte.-dijo victor con una sonrisa fría mientra yosimar mirara fríamente a victor.

-escucha bien el es mi amigo ahora si le hace daño tendrá que vertela conmigo .-amenazó yosimar mientra mientra se preparaba para una posible lucha pero victor suspiro y y se alejo pero ante dijo algo.

-vale veremos si los rumores son cierto , me tengo que ir tengo una misión mañana bye .-dijo victor mientra se alejaba dejando a yosimar suspirar y también se iba algún lugar.

-bueno solo espero que jose no cause problema dentro del avión.-decía yosimar rezando que su amigo no hiciera una tontería.

 ***avión.**

Vemos el avión llegar hacían una ciudad. Y jose se había despertado por el oltavoz del avión.

-atención pasajero que llegamos a la escuela más prestigiosa fairy academy por favor que salga por la salida.-dijo el oltavoz mientra jose se levanta de su asiento y saca su equipaje y sigue al resto de los estudiante , cuando salieron del avión jose se quedo en shock por el tamaño del castillo .

-así que ese es fairy academy .-decía jose sorprendido mientra sigue al resto de las gentes hacían ese castillo.

-bueno supongo que será largo ese año pero estoy preparado por lo que sea.-dijo jose con una mirada decidida.

Así comenzará su gran aventura en fairy academy.

 **(*nota del autor: espero que los haya gustado , el personaje de victor lightning era de mi amigo y escritor victor018 así que gracia amigo por interpretar ese personaje, bueno la apariencia de victor es de zoro de one piece y de la escuela imagina la academia Beacon de rwby.**

 **La otra semana actualizare naruto dreemurr y la otra my academy magic. Así que bye bye y coman mucha pizzas.**


	8. Chapter 7

**(*nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas , soy jose ,como esta bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de my academy magic como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **En ese capítulo narrará la historia de victor lightning sobre su pasado como el mencionó en el capítulo anterior así que ese capítulo lo hizo mi amigo y escritor victor018 que interpreta victor lightning así que gracia y lees sus fics son más interesantes que los míos.**

 **Cap 7 el pasado de lightning**

 _En una noche oscura, en el edificio de el consejo mágico, en una oficina desordenada, papeles tirados por todos lados._

 _Se encontraba un sujeto misterioso, en una sala de archivos buscando algo importante._

 _-Vamos, vamos, tiene que haber alguna información por aquí-. Dijo el sujeto llevaba puesta una gabardina negra con rojo._

 _-¡Oigan vengan rápido, estoy escuchando una voz de los archivos prohibidos!-. Grito un guardia llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros._

 _-Demonios-. Dijo el chico molesto al escuchar las voces de los guardias subir._

 _De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un montón de guardias._

 _-Maldicion creo que tendré que conformarme con estos libros-. Dijo el sujeto agarrando unos cuantos libros viejos y pergaminos._

 _-¡Atrápenlo, no dejen que se lleve esos archivos!-. Grito el líder de los guardias señalando a el sujeto misterioso._

 _-Bien esa párese ser mi señal de salida-. Dijo el sujeto extendiendo su mano izquierda materializando un arco de color verde oscuro y excelente cálidad._

 _Tras haber aparecido su arma, el sujeto corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y saltó sin pensarlo para voltearse en el aire y disparar una flecha sobre la cornisa._

 _-Este día, no puede empeorar-. Dijo el sujeto con molestia al ver que la información que tenía no le servía de nada._

 _-Jejejeje, al parecer tu plan no tuvo mucho existo-. Dijo una voz misteriosa._

 _-No estoy de humor para hablar contigo-. Dijo el sujeto, desvaneciendo su arco y los archivos que consiguió de la oficina._

 _-En serio, no es un buen momento, o mejor dicho jamás es un buen momento contigo-. Dijo el sujeto algo molesto comenzándose a alejar de la otra persona que estaba en el techo._

 _-Jejejejeje, sabes creo que te as vuelto alguien muy aburrido-. Dijo el sujeto misterioso._

 _-Sabes que mi paciencia se agota, te puedo hacer sufrir de diferentes formas-. Dijo el sujeto algo molesto._

 _-De acuerdo, dejemos esa charla amistosa-. Dijo la voz para aparecer en un vórtice._

 _Justo al ver como salía de el vórtice, se veía que era un hombre con una máscara._

 _-Quieres quitarte esa estupida máscara, se que eres tú Fuji-. Dijo el sujeto mirando de forma molesta al tipo que acaba de aparecer._

 _-Jejejeje, o vamos no seas así Lightning, ¿Dime cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos?-. Pregunto Fuji con una sonrisa._

 _Lightning se quedó callado de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su conocido._

 _-Tan callado como siempre, o y por cierto ¿cómo va ese pequeño regalo que tú maestro te entregó? Por lo que puedo ver no lo usas mucho no es así-. Dijo Fuji con una sonrisa._

 _Al escuchar ese comentario Lightning, levanto su mano izquierda comenzando a canalizar un relámpago de color rojo para momentos después apuntar a Fuji._

 _-Dame una buena razón por la que no deba asesinarte ahora mismo Fuji-. Dijo Lightning mirándolo de forma fija._

 _-Que tal si te doy tres-. Dijo Fuji de forma seria sin ninguna sola pizca de terror._

 _-Te escucho-. Dijo Lightning mirando fijamente a Fuji sin desactivar su elemento._

 _-Bien, el primer elemento es que me mandaron a decirte, es que tú maestro me pidió que te dijera que esos ojos tendrás que usarlos tarde o temprano, el segundo tema es que te recordará que en cuanto encuentres la primer espada, la marca será aún más difícil de controlar, el tercero es que en un futuro no muy lejano dicen que una magia ancestral casi perdida volverá a resurgir, esperemos que no sea un rumor-. Dijo Fuji con sus manos en los bolsillos._

 _-Como sea, es momento de que me marché-. Dijo Lightning desactivando su relámpago y saltando a otro tejado._

 _-¡Por cierto una cosa más, él ya comenzó a moverse, al parecer está en busca de algo o de alguien, y por cierto el mocoso no para de llorar, por ti Lightning el roedor no puede seguirlo cuidando por ti, tienes que venir a visitar al mocoso o juró por el amor de Dios que dejare al mocoso y a tu rata gigante en tu apartamento cuando menos lo esperes!-. Grito Fuji cómicamente._

 _-¡Dale mis saludos cuando los veas!-. Grito Lightning levantando la mano en forma de despedía_.

 **En otro lado de la ciudad.**

 _-Sabía que el consejo mágico escondía cosas, no son tan santos como aparentan-. Dijo Lightning sentado en un bar verificando los archivos que había "tomado prestado"._

 ** _/Ring-Ring-Ring/_**

 _Se escucho el sonido de un celular que estaba a el otro lado de la barra con una persona sospechosa._

 _-Diga-. Dijo el sujeto misterioso contestando la llamada._

 _-Tenemos un problema parece que alguien entró en la oficina de archivos prohibidos-. Se escucho la llamada sobre una mujer adulta._

 _-Entiendo, órdenes-. Dijo el hombre esperándolas._

 _-Averigua quién es, vigílalo y recupera los archivos-. Dijo la mujer para segundos después colgar la llamada._

 _-Entendido-. Dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono y redirigiéndola su atención a el chico que tenía enfrente._

 _Pero al levantar la vista el chico ya no estaba._

 _-Bien, ahora es tiempo de trabajar-. Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento_.

 **En el muelle**.

 _-Veamos que si alguien sabe algo sobre el paradero de la primera espada-. Dijo Lightning buscando entre los archivos._

 **Flash Back.**

 _Lightning se encontraba en medio de un bosque, sangrando tras haber finalizado su entrenamiento._

 _-Rayos...eso sí que fue realmente una tortura-. Dijo un Lightning joven de catorce años sumamente cansado._

 _-Escúchame bien, Lightning, como el primer Devil-Slayer de trueno debo decirte que estoy muy impresionado-. Dijo un sujeto sentado en una gran roca._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir qué mi entrenamiento finalizó?-. Pregunto Lightning con una sonrisa._

 _-Aún no, tienes mucho camino que recorrer-. Dijo el sujeto sin mucha importancia._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir, cuánto tiempo, qué es lo que me falta?-. Pregunto Lightning desconcertado._

 _-Recuerdas que te dije que si completabas con existo el entrenamiento tendrías que hacerme un favor-. Dijo el sujeto mirando a su discípulo de forma seria._

 _-Si-. Dijo Lightning un poco molesto._

 _-Para poder acceder al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, debes de hacer...un pacto con un demonio-. Dijo el sujeto de forma seria, haciendo que Lightning se quedará completamente en shock._

 _-¡Estas loco, si crees que voy a volver a hacer eso, mira esto, por culpa de un demonio, tuve que matar a mi hermano, y lo peor es que el bastardo me dejo esta estupida marca!-. Grito Lightning furioso levantando su brazo derecho para mostrar la marca que le habían dejado._

 _-Mira, se que es difícil pero no todos los demonios somos iguales, además si odias a los demonios,¿Por qué aceptaste mi oferta de entrenamiento?-. Pregunto su maestro con una sonrisa._

 _Tras haber dicho hecho, Lightning sé puso a pensar atentamente, en todo lo que le había dicho su maestro y era cierto._

 _-¿Con quién tendría que hacer el contrato?-. Pregunto Lightning resignado._

 _-Será mi hijo menor, tranquilo se llevarán bien, por cierto hay una cosa que debo decirte una vez que hayan sellado el pacto-. Dijo su maestro, canalizando una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco sobre el suelo._

 _Haciendo que de repente aparezca un bebé completamente desnudo, con un chupon._

 _-Bien, y ¿Cómo hacemos el contrato?-. Pregunto Lightning algo dudoso._

 _-Fácil, déjamelo a mí-. Dijo el maestro comenzando a hablar en un lenguaje antiguo._

 _Tras haber dicho eso, Lightning comienza a sentir un gran dolor en su mano derecha._

-Esto es el **Zebul Spell** , un _contrato donde tu poder y el de mi hijo se funcionará-. Dijo el maestro explicando el símbolo de la marca._

 _De pronto, el bebé se lanzó a Lightning de forma muy cariñosa._

 _-El contrató iniciará dentro de seis a ocho años, así que por los próximos años yo me ocuparé de él, pero cuando tengas veintidós años será tu responsabilidad, y lo tratarás como si fuera tú propio hijo-. Dijo su maestro con una sonrisa, al ver la cara de su alumno._

 _-¡¿Es una broma?!-. Grito Lightning algo molesto._

 _-No-. Dijo su maestro de forma muy seria._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo acerca de la primera espada?-. Pregunto Lightning algo resignado y curioso._

 _-Esa arma es muy peligrosa, no solo por el que la obtenga, si no que solo sirve con la marca, y eso causa que tengas una gran sed de sangre-. Dijo su maestro de forma sombría._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

 _De pronto Lightning, comenzó a sentir una presencia a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él._

 ** _/Bang-Bang/_**

 _Se escucharon unos disparos de un arma de fuego que iba directo a él._

 _-Tsk, que molesto-. Dijo Lightning guardando los archivos y materializando su arco._

 _-¿Quien rayos eres tú?-. Pregunto Lightning con su arco listo._

 _-¿Eres tú Victor Lightning, el sujeto que robó archivos de el consejo mágico?-. Pregunto un sujeto robusto, con un revólver en su mano._

 _-Y, ¿Qué si lo soy?-. Pregunto Lightning con una sonrisa._

 _-Robaste algo que no te pertenece, los quiero devuelta-. Dijo el hombre robusto, caminado hacia él con su arma apuntándole._

 _-En primera, ¿Por qué el consejo mágico tiene archivos de la primera espada, de este chico "José Blaze", y lo más importante por que tiene informes de Fairy Academy?-. Pregunto Lightning ligeramente molesto comenzando a liberar un poco de su magia de electricidad de una forma amenazante._

 _-Temo, decirte que esa información es confidencial-. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa._

 _-Fabuloso, jamás me a gustado la forma fácil-. Dijo Lightning comenzando a correr a el sujeto._

 _Taras haber dicho eso Lightning, disparo su flecha de forma rápida_.

 _El hombre a penas y pudo esquivar la flecha, pero lo que no supo fue que solamente fue una distracción para así Víctor poderle lanzar un fuerte golpe con su arco sobre su abdomen._

-Aaaahhh...maldito...bastardo-. Dijo él hombre sofocado.

-Dime por qué están tras la academia-. Dijo Lightning agarrándole la cara para que se le quedará viendo.

-Jamás, te lo diré-. Dijo el hombre molesto.

 _-Oooh...con que esas tenemos, pues ya es momento de que te demuestre...un verdadero golpe-. Dijo Lightning de forma siniestra y rodeándose de una energía rojiza con electricidad._

 _-¡Pero ¿Qué demonios es eso?!-. Grito el hombre aterrado al ver el tremendo poder que estaba sacando Víctor Lightning._

 **-¡Zebul Blast!** - _. Grito Lightning enfocando su puño derecho en la cara del sujeto, causando que liberara una tremenda explosión dejándolo sumamente mal herido._

 _-Uufff...eso...estuvo...pesado-. Dijo Lightning algo agitado_.

 _-Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que puedas conseguir nada de él después ese tremendo golpe-. Dijo Lightning alejándose de el muelle._

 _A unos cuantos edificios se encontraba Fuji, con unos binoculares al ver lo que había hecho su compañero._

 _-Nada mal, Lightning tal parece que si usas algunas de tus habilidades después de todo, jejeje espero que disfrutes de tu pequeño presente que te deje en tú departamento-. Dijo Fuji sonriendo, para momentos después desaparecer en un portal oscuro._

 **Apartamento de Lightning**.

 _-Aaah...estoy muerto esa misión si que me dejo exhausto-. Dijo Lightning entrando en su departamento sin darse cuenta de que tenía invitados hasta cuando se lanzó en su sillón para dormir un poco._

 **A la mañana siguiente**.

 _Víctor comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, ya comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos por su apartamento revelando a dos invitados que lo miraban con una sonrisa._

 _-Daa.../Jol-. Dijeron las dos criaturas antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos solo murmuró algo._

 _-Fuji, eres un maldito bastardo me las pagarás-. Murmuró molesto Víctor._

 **(*nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas como esta hoy debo dar las gracias a mi compañero y colega escritor victor018 por hacer ese capítulo ya que muestra el pasado de victor lightning espero que le guste.**

 **Gracia victor y en la proxima semana haré el siguiente capitulo de naruto dreemurr y después my academy magic.**

 **Así que bye bye y coman mucha pizzas.**


	9. Apariencia de los personajes

**(*nota del autor:** holas chicos y chicas , como estan , soy jose whitecrow y bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a My academy magic , como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado la pantalla como siempre.

bueno no es un capitulo , pero dentro 2 días o más tendre listo el siguente capítulo los prometo.

Hace mucho recibí un comentario de mi mejor amigo ice - devil80

Y me sugerio hacer una lista de los personajes con apariencias de década personajes de diferente animes.

Ahora comenzare a hacer una lista de las apariencia de cada personaje del fic .

 **Jose blaze**

Apariencia: gudao (fate grand order) o hiraga saito (zero no tsukaima) depende de su decisión.

Pero con ojos color café oscuro.

 **Yosimar fenrir.**

Apariencia : okamura rin (Aono exorcist)

 **Victor lightning**

Apariencia: zoro ronoa(one piece) pero con pelo rojo y ojos verde.

 **Red magnum**

Apariencia: masrur (magic)

 **Erick Emiya**

Apariencia:shiro Emiya (fate stay night)

 **Phantom lord academy**

 **Ranyit voltios**

Apariencia: grimmjow(bleach) pero con el pelo negro y ojos negros sin su máscara hollow.

 **Gladyus barreris**

Apariencia:tatsumi (akame ga kill)

 **Tyrant Blood Viper**

Apariencia: kuroha (kagerou project)

 **Jager**

Apariencia: no se me ocurre que apariencia poner pero su cuerpo físico de como azrael de blazblue sólo que tiene el pelo corto negro .

 **Negar redfox**

Apariencia: gajeel redfox (fairy tail) pero con el pelo corto negro y sin mucho piercing en su rostro.

 **(*nota del autor: espero que esos les ayude a imaginar sus apariencia cuando lees my academy magic , si tiene sugerencia de los demás personajes como reznor porlaz , baron heart, ranyit voltius y james dreyar por fabor sería de mucha ayuda.**


	10. Chapter 8

**(*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas , como están , soy José , bienvenido a mi fin , bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de mi academy mágic , como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado lado de la pantalla .

Ja ja comenzaré a hacer hacer más capítulo así que gracias por leer mis fics amigos míos que enserio me hacen feliz.

En ese capítulo habrás nuevos personajes y la aventura de Jose en fairy academy.

* * *

Capítulo 10 primer día en fairy academy.

En el gran camino hacia fairy academy estaba José que tenía agarrado el equipaje con una mano en el hombro , estaba caminando mientra observaba todo el lugar.

Tenía que admitir , esa escuela parecía un castillo de fantasía sacado de un libro de harry potter, había muchos estudiante de diferente lugares , había unos de japon , otro canadiense y más , cada unos de ellos charlaban mucho mientra caminaba.

José estaba muy nervioso , hoy iba a ser su primer día en fairy academy , tenia mucho que aprender , de ese lugar y sobre todo su magia mata dragones , a pesar de ser muy poderosa era muy destructiva y puede ocasionar daños colaterales.

-"así que ese fairy academy , increíble , nunca pensé que yosi estudiaba semejantes escuela".-dijo José sorprendido por el enorme castillo enserio era enorme .

-"que hago!, no se que camino que tomar dios llegare tarde".-grito una voz femenina , Jose escucho ese grito y miró el lugar y se sorprendió ver una chica tirada en el suelo con una enorme mochila para equipaje. Ella era hermosa con ese pelo blanco que tapaba su ojo izquierdo , sus ojos era color púrpura y tenia unas lindas gafas que la hacia ver más hermosa que había visto.

Y como un buen caballero decidió ayudarla.

-"Disculpas , parece que necesita ayuda verdad".-dijo José ofreciendo una mano y le da una sonrisa alegre.

Mientra la chica escucha una voz masculina y miró quien le llamaba , solo para tener un rubor al ver un chico que le ofrecía una mano , pero ella no pudo apartar la mirada , el chico era guapo más con esos ojos color café.

-"l-lo siento , claro puede ayudarme" nerviosa la chica con un rubor en su mejilla mientra ella toma la mano para levantarse.

-"soy José , Jose blaze".-dijo José mientra levanta el equipaje de la chica.

-"un gusto , soy mashu kiryeligth".-dijo Mashu con un rubor mientra caminaba junto a Jose.

-"vaya , lindo nombre , puedo decir que es el nombre mas lindo que escuchada mashu".-dijo jose haciendo sonrojar a la peliblanca.

-"gracia..-dijo mashu con un rubor.

-"lo siento por depender de ti blaze".-dijo Mashu un poco deprimido.

-"ja ja, descuida ,llameme jose y parecía que no podía llevar ese equipaje y necesitaba ayuda , ya que somos compañero de escuela".-dijo José con una sonrisa confiada.

-"si tiene razon , jose quiere ser mi amigo?".-pregunto mashu nerviosa , mientra jose con una sonrisa dijo.

-"si claro . con gusto sere tu amigo".-dijo jose , mientra mashu sonrio , finalmente tiene un amigo.

-"bueno que tal caminamos , de seguro llegaremos a la entrada de fairy".-dijo jose mientra mashu asiente la cabeza -

jose y mashu charlaba alegramente mientra caminaba hasta llegar a la entrada de fairy academy , jose finalmente tenia una amiga en fairy academy en su primer dia y al parecer ella era muy timida y tenia problema de hacer amigo .

mientra mashu estaba feliz de tener un amigo como jose , aunque tubo que admitir que era lindo , tenia un serio problema , ella era socialmente torpe pero su primer amigo jose le ayudaba con ese problema.

finalmente ellos habia llegando a la entrada y hay muchos estudiantes y en lo alto del afiteatro estaba el hombre que debia ser el director.

-"bueno llegamos mashu".-dijo jose mientra se sienta en la silla.

-"gracia jose por haberme ayuda con todo , pero me tengo que ir , te vere luego".-dijo mashu mientra jose le da su equipaje y despues mashu se retira.

-" no hay de que . fue bueno ayudarte , te vere luego".-dijo jose mientra mashu le da a jose una sonrisa y se retira.

-"(*suspiro)..espero volver a verla".-dijo jose consigo mismo.

-"esperar volver a verla a quien?".-dijo yosimar de la nada haciendo que jose se asustara.

-"kyaaa!..joderrr yosimar no haga eso bro".-exclamo jose mientra se toca el pecho por el susto.

-"hacer que?".-pregunto yosimar con una mirada aburrida.

-"eso . te juro por dios que siempre aparece de la nada para darme un susto , que quiere darme un infarto".-dijo jose apena respiraba un poco por el susto.

-"jeje , debo decir que es divertido hacerte eso ".-dijo yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa mientra se sienta a lado de jose.

-"siempre super que no tiene corazon , lo sabia".-dijo jose una mirada de poco amigos.

-"eso no importa , aun no respondiste a mi pregunta".-pregunto yosimar.

-" no es nada , es que ayude a un chica con un gran problema de su equipaje".-dijo jose mientra yosimar escuchaba atentamente lo que dijo jose.

-"ya veo , asi que en otras palabras jugaste a la casita con ella".-dijo yosimar haciendo roborizar a jose.

-"nooo! , dios yosimar , apena la conosco".-grito jose mientra yosimar solo lo miro estraño a jose.

-"entonce seguira siendo virgen jeje".-dijo yosimar con humor haciendo farfullar a jose.

-"solo callate..solo callate".-dijo jose con fastidio y verguenza mientra se tapa su rostro con sus manos.

-"como sea .. jose guarda silencio, que el director va a hacer su discurso para los nuevos".-dijo yosimar mientra jose asiente la cabeza en silencio.

pronto en el centro del escenario ,el director dijo atraves del microfono y la voz llego a todos en el salon.

-"hola a todos , es un placer conocer a todos en ese gran academia fairy academy la academia mas prestigiosa del mundo , como todo saben , este años llegan nuevos estudiantes de diferente lugares del mundo para aprender de su magia , mi unica mision es evitar una serie de desastres que a sucedido por el resto del mundo. Mi nombre es James Dreyar director de fairy academy".-dijo james dreyar con una sonrisa.

pronto todos los estudiantes aplaudieron y gritaron con emocion por las palabras del director.

-"gracias , como todo saben hay muchos en ese años y deben aprender no solo de su magia si no cooperar con el resto de la clase, la magia es fundamental en el mundo , nadie sabe como se origino , la magia es un poder irrazonable, pero nació de la razón, no es una habilidad milagrosa, es la combinación del espíritu que fluyen dentro de nosotros, con el espíritu que fluye con la naturaleza, es encarnada en una forma física, toma mucha fuerza mental y concentración, de hecho la magia es el poder derramado del alma, uno que no puede avanzar en el camino de la magia por ser atento a mirada de los de arriba, no tengan miedo de esos ilusos de sus temores, y sigan el camino en el que creen, ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de fairy academy".-grito el director la ultima palabra del discurso haciendo que todos los estudiantes aplauden en señal de acuerdo , mashu sonria mientra aplaudia mientra yosimar sonria un poco y jose sonriera en señal de un desafio.

-"muy bien , espero que tenga una excelente dia en sus vida en fairy academy les dares tiempo para que se acostumbre la escuela , asi que descanse".-dijo el director mientra se retira y los estudiante tambien hacia lo mismo.

-"bueno , ahora que yosimar".-dijo jose mientra se levanta de su asiento y recoge su equipaje.

-"bueno te llevare a tu habitacion".-dijo yosimar mientra hace lo mismo.

-"espera, tenemos habitaciones".-dijo jose mientra yosimar suspiro molesto.

-"si tenemos habitaciones".-dijo yosimar.

-"bien vamos jose".-dijo yosimar mientra jose lo sigue.

despues que yosimar le llevara a jose a su habitacion , el lugar parecia un hotel de lujo 5 estrella, tenia una cama muy comoda , una mini heladera y un televisor de plasma y una lugar para estudiar .

-"increible , nunca pense que fairy academy fueran tan increible,yosimar".-dijo jose mientra se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-"no por nada es fairy academy la escuela mas prestigiosa".-dijo yosimar con un poco de orgullo sobre su escuela.

-jose es hora que descanse, que mañana iremos a ver el director que tiene palabras para ti".-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-"entiendo yosimar , bueno estoy con sueño, mañana veremos que hacemos".-dijo jose mientra bostezaba.

-"bueno, mañana habra entrega de uniforme para los nuevos asi que mañana una vez que termine con el uniforme , ire a la oficina del director ,asi que buena noche jose".-dijo yosimar mientra se retira de su cuarto, dejando a jose a acostarse mientra mira el techo pensando.

-"mañana de seguro sera un gran dia mi primer dia , almeno tengo 1 nuevo amigo".-pensaba jose mientra no pudo evitar en mashu , pero de seguro lo volveria verla mañana, por ahora tiene que levantar temprano.

fue una noche muy traquilo para jose en ese enorme castillo , solo mañana habra mucho que hacer.

 **final de capitulo 10**

 **(*notal de autor:** espero que le haya gustado en ese capitulo , estube haciendo la nueva portada de naruto dreemurr, en la proxima semana actualizare naruto dreemurr y my academy magic , hasta pronto amigos bye bye y coman mucha pizzas.

 **apariencias**

 **jose blaze** : gudao de fate grand order

 **mashu kiryeligh** t: mashu de fate grand order.

 **james dreyar** : caramia de ozmafia.


	11. Chapter 9

( ***nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están , soy José y bienvenido a mi fin, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de my academy magic , como siempre, es un placer escribir al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bueno continuemos con la historia.

 **Cap 9 mi primer día , otro amigo y un enemigo?**

En un hermoso amanecer sobre el hermoso castillo Fairy Academy, muchos estudiantes se despiertan para comenzar su días con los estudios, diversión y misiones.

En las habitaciones de los estudiantes, había un estudiante que se había quedado dormido , un joven que roncaba sin preocupación en el mundo, de repente se suena una alarma cerca suyo, despertando a azabache , de mala gana se levanta de su cama y apaga su alarma.

Pronto José camina como un zombie hacia el baño , saca el cepillo de diente y le echa dentífrico y se cepilla con una mirada aburrida sobre el reflejo de un espejo, después enjuagarse y hacer gárgaras , escupió el líquido dental y comienza a lavarse su rostro y termina con secarse con su toalla.

Saliendo del baño , se dirige al armario y se cambia a su nueva ropa casual en cual consiste una camisa roja con una marcas de rock y un pantalón negro ceñido y unas zapatillas rojas con blancas.

Jose se acerca al espejo y no pudo evitarse sonreír.

-"jeje me siento bien".-dijo José mientra se mira al espejo.

Pronto se escucha el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta y Jose pregunto.

-"si?".-dijo José mientra se prepara sus cosas para la escuela.

-"soy yo José , ya terminaste de cambiarte".-dijo una voz familiar que Jose conocía así que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió revelando a yosimar sin expresión con el uniforme de la escuela en cual consiste una camisa negra abotonada , una corbata blanca con detalles de oros y un saco blanco con la insignia de fairy academy en su pecho y un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

-"buen día yosi , termine de prepararme".- dijo José mientra sale de su cuarto y cierra su puerta , mientra yosimar se cruzó de brazo y dijo de una forma muy aburrida.

-"bien , vamos José tenemos que ir a la cafetería y después retirar su uniforme , supongo que yo te guiare por los pasillos de la escuela".-dijo yosimar mientra el comienza a caminar mientra su amigo lo sigue.

Después que yosimar le guió a Jose por diferente puntos de la escuela , el campo de entrenamiento en cual consiste una una habitación de realidad virtual , las salas de clases y al final llegaron a la cafetería , Jose se sorprendió que la cafetería era muy enorme parecía una sala de educación física , habías muchos estudiantes desayunando en sus lugares .

-"eso es cafetería , ahí sirve desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena".-dijo yosimar mientra que Jose miraba la cafetería con una mirada soñadora por la cantidad de comidas.

-"es increíble , yosimar enserio me estoy gustando quedarme en la fairy academy" .-dijo José mientra yosimar suspiro .

-"(*suspiro..)..lo dice porque tiene hambre o porque la escuela es hermosa".-pregunto yosimar con cara de palo.

-"bueno la escuela obvio".-respondió José con una sonrisa mientra yosimar sólo lo miro buscando indicio de mentira.

-"ere un mal mentiroso José".-dijo yosimar .

-"bien tengo que hacer algo ante , así que puede desayunar por el momento , en un rato te vendré a buscarte para llevarte con alguien para que te de sus uniformes".-dijo yosimar con una cara sería .

-"descuida yosi estaré bien, tengo hambres , te veo después".-dijo José mientra yosimar se retira de la cafetería mientra José camina entres las mesas de los demás y se acercó a una fila de estudiante.

Una vez que la fila se acorta y era turno de Jose , el le dio la bandeja y fue llenado de un plato de huevos revueltos con tocinos y un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pan tostado con manteca.

Jose pronto camina con su desayuno en su manos en busca de un lugar , pero al parecer alguien lo llamaba, vio a un chico que levantaba su mano y al parecer lo llamaba.

-"hey amigo puede sentarte por aquí , ya que no hay mucho lugares".-dijo el chico 18 que tiene la piel blanca con el pelo castaño y ojos grises su ropa consiste una remera gris con una sudadera abierta y unos auriculares grandes con un logotipo de dragón durmiendo , su pantalón es color verde oscuro y zapatillas verdes con naranja.

Pronto José se acercó a la mesa y se sentó enfrente del chico y se presentó.

-"Gracia, soy José , un gusto eh?..".-dijo José con una sonrisa mientra le da su mano para estrecharla.

-"treemo , mi nombre es Alex treemo, pero puede llamarme Alex".-dijo Alex mientra le estrecha la mano de Jose.

-"vaya , gracia por dejarme sentarme en su mesa , casi la mayoría la tiene llenas".-dijo José mientra comienza a comer su desayuno.

-"jeje , no te puedo culparte por eso, dijo mira ese lugar es enorme, cualquier persona se perdería en un castillo como eso".-dijo Alex mientra también come su desayuno.

-"jeje , debo admitir que ese castillo era hermoso , pero enserio todo eso es real".-dijo José mientra Alex sonríe.

-"tu cree?, hay un dicho que la realidad se junta con la fantasía, el hecho que hay más como nosotros es increíbles".-dijo Alex mientra termina de desayunar y saca de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-"supongo que tiene razón en algo , que hace?".-pregunto José al ver a Alex dibujar algo.

-"ya lo vera".-dijo Alex mientra con gran velocidad dibuja un ave de color negro y blanco.

 **-"Art Magic : raven".** \- murmuró Alex y para la sorpresa de Jose un cuervo blanco con negro sale de su cuaderno y vuela alrededor de Jose que no paraba mirar a la ave.

-"woah , es increíble ".-dijo José mientra que el cuervo se para en su hombre.

-"a que si no ?, se llama **Art magic** ".-dijo Alex el nombre de su magia mientra el cuervo regresa volando hacia su cuaderno.

- **"Art magic** ".-dijo José al escuchar el nombre de la magia de Alex.

-"mi magia , consiste en crear cosas que dibujo y se hace realidad".-dijo Alex mientra guarda su cuaderno mientra José se ríe.

-"increíble , una magia que puede crear Lo que dibuja".-dijo José mientra termina de desayunar.

\- "así es , soy dibujante , mi pasatiempo es dibujar cosas y cual es tu magia".-pregunto Alex a Jose.

-"ah , bueno mi magia es crear fuego".-dijo José un poco nervioso.

-"woah tu magia es de fuego , increíble".-dijo Alex sorprendido.

-"sii , algo así ".-dijo José un poco nervioso.

Tanto José y Alex charlaban alegremente hasta que un grupo de 3 se acercaba a la mesa de Jose y Alex y el que parecía el líder dijo.

-"disculpe , pero salgan de mi lugar".-dijo un chico de 17 con el pelo rubio plateado y ojos azul verdoso tenía una mirada sería mientra Alex dijo.

-" lo siento , pero nosotros llegamos primero".-dijo Alex mientra José se prepara por si había una lucha.

-"por tu forma de vestir , supongo que ere un plebeyo , debería ser agradecido de que yo pierda mi tiempo hablando contigo".-dijo el chico rubio haciendo enojar a Alex.

-"oye amigo no se cual es tu problema , pero Alex y yo fuimos los primeros en sentarnos en esa mesa , al menos podemos compartir con ustedes".-dijo José mientra se levanta de la silla para encarar al rubio que lo miraraba fríamente.

-"pobres ilusos , no saben con quien te esta metiendo, el es zeifer ventus , heredero de la familias ventus así que muestre respeto plebeyos".-dijo un chico con una voz de arrogancia que acompaña al rubios .

-"y eso que me importa , el respeto sé la gana .-dijo José mientra Alex se levanta de su mesa para encarar al grupos.

-"no se que hace un sucio plebeyo en nuestra amada escuela".-dijo zeifer haciendo que Jose tenga una vena en su mejilla.

-"disculpa?".-pregunto José sintiéndose ofendido.

-"que , está sordo plebeyo , dije que hace un sucio plebeyo com".-zeifer no pudo terminar ya que Jose le dio un puñetazo en en la cara de zeifer sorprendiendo a todos , Alex , su grupos y al mismo zeifer.

Pronto el grupo que acompañaba a zeifer, intenta ayudarlo.

-"zeifer esta bien".-dijo otro chico mientra que zeifer que tenia su mano tapando el rostro y comienza a temblar de rabia.

-"José eso fue un zas en toda la boca jaja".-dijo Alex riéndose por lo que paso.

-"te atreviste a levantar la mano a un noble de la familia ventus , ahora mismo te reto a un duelo".-grito zeifer enojado mientra tenía un moretón en su mejilla .

-"si quiere pelear adelante cabrón no te tengo miedo".-dijo José mientra se prepara para la pelea.

-"te vas a arrepentir de haberme golpeado , sucio mono".-dijo zeifer fríamente.

-"eso lo veremos princesita".-dijo José mientra se preparaba una postura de boxeo.

Pronto la cafetería estaba rodeado de alumnos alentando una pelea y los dos estaba a punto de lucha , pero una voz fría y llena de autoridad reino sobre ellos.

-"es suficiente , los 2 ".-dijo yosimar que al parecer no estaba feliz.

-"yosimar".-dijo José al ver a su mejor amigo aquí , pero trago saliva al ver la cara de pocos amigo de yosimar.

-"(*suspiro..)..5 minutos te deje sólo en esa cafetería y ahora hace problema , demonio no me sorprendería que la cafetería estuviera en llamas , pero al parecer no paso".-dijo yosimar muy cansado.

-"yosimar fenrir , no te meta en eso , eso es entre el plebeyo y yo".-dijo zeifer enojado haciendo que yosimar mirara a zeifer con una mirada de muerte que hizo intimidar a zeifer.

-"se ve que tiene un deseo de morir ventus , hazme un favor deten eso o yo mismo te congelare".-dijo yosimar con una mirada fría haciendo callar a zeifer.

-"jeje , te callaron ja ja".-dijo José haciendo burla a zeifer sólo para que yosimar le dieran un coscorrón muy fuerte.

-"tu guarda silencio idiota , o diré lo mismo lo que dije a ventus".-dijo yosimar enojado .

-"bueno , lo siento".-dijo José un poco apenado.

-"muy bien , todos a clases la cafetería término".-dijo yosimar a todos en la cafetería y los estudiantes , más Alex y zeifer y su grupo dejaron la cafetería dejando sólo a Jose y a yosimar.

-"(*suspiro..)..bien vamos José te llevare con alguien para que te de los uniforme".-dijo yosimar dejando la cafetería mientra José no tubo más opción seguirlo.

-"tiene suerte, que yo pude interferir en esa pelea , porque si no habría sido expulsado".-dijo yosimar haciendo que Jose mirara mirara a yosimar en shock.

-"que!, pero ese idiota comenzó primero , Alex y yo solo estábamos en la mesa desayunando y el vino a exigirla".-dijo José un poco molesto por lo lo que paso en la cafetería.

-"(*suspiro..)..no es tan simple José, en fairy academy la mayorías de los estudiantes vienen de familias de ascendencia mágica , en otras palabras son nobles".-dijo yosimar mientra José escucho lo que dijo su amigo.

-"ya veo y lo siento no quería causar problema".-dijo José sólo para que yosimar le diera una pequeña sonrisa yo dijo.

-"descuida , aunque no lo crea , yo odio tanto a ventus que tu le diste un buen derechazo , créeme nadie tiene el valor para hacer algo así ".-dijo yosimar haciendo reír un poco a Jose .

-"si lo se , soy genial no?".-dijo José con una sonrisa.

-"pero no vuelva a hacer eso , no siempre estaré cuidandote a tus espalda".-dijo yosimar con una mirada cansado.

-"lo se , estaré bien".-dijo José mientra yosimar miro el lugar donde llegó.

-"bueno llegamos".-dijo yosimar mientra José mira el lugar y al parecer parecía una tienda de ropa.

-"vaya parece muy brillante si me lo pregunta".-dijo José al ver cada ropas rodeados rodeados de brillos.

Yosimar y su amigo pronto entraron al lugar , había un hombre de aspecto elegante rodeado de brillos.

-"saludo señor fenrir , en que puedo ayudar ahora ".-dijo el hombre que tiene pelo gris peinado hacia atrás y su ropa parece la de un mayordomo tiene un parche en su ojo y tiene un bigote grueso y su edad era de 50 .

-"Hola señor ambrose , quería saber si tiene el uniforme para un amigo , el es nuevo y éste año entra a la academia".-dijo Yosimar.

-"desde luego que si señor fenrir, tengo el uniforme con la talla perfecto para el joven que te acompaña".-dijo ambrose con una sonrisa.

-"José quiero que conozca a ambrose knigth, el mejor diseñador de ropa de todo , su familia a estado por generación en esa academia".-dijo Yosimar con respeto mientra el viejo se sentía orgulloso de los elogios.

-"vaya es cierto viejo, sin duda es increíble ".-dijo José emocionado por probar su nuevo uniforme.

-"gracia señor , es un halago que un joven aprecie mi trabajo".-dijo ambrose mientra le entrega su uniforme a Jose mientra el ojicafe con gusto lo acepte.

-"bueno vamos a probarlo".-dijo José mientra se acerca aún probador y entra a cambiarse , mientra Yosimar y ambrose espera.

Después el probador abrió su cortina , revelando a un José con el uniforme fairy academy.

-"que te parece Yosimar y viejo".-dijo José mirándose al espejo y esperando esperándo la respuesta de su amigo y el señor.

Yosimar no dijo nada pero solo hizo una señal de pulgar que significa que le queda genial mientra el viejo ambrose dijo .

-"maravilloso , señor , sin duda le queda perfecto".-dijo ambrose orgulloso de su trabajo.

-"bien supongo que terminamos , gracia señor ambrose".-dijo Yosimar mientra José le dice adiós al ambrose.

-"no hay de que, si tiene problema con la ropa , ya saben como avisarme".-dijo ambrose con una sonrisa amable.

-"descuida viejo, espero volver al verte".-dijo José emocionado mientra sale de su tienda junto al mago de hielo.

Tanto José y Yosimar caminaba mientra charla.

-"bien que te parece el uniforme".-pregunto Yosimar mientra José con una sonrisa respondió.

-"cómodo , bien que haremos ahora yosi".-dijo José mientra Yosimar respondió.

-"simple el director quiere hablar contigo en persona".-dijo Yosimar mientra José escucha atentamente.

-"el director , que quiere exactamente conmigo".-pregunto José seriamente ahora.

-"no tengo idea pero debe ser importante cuando se trata contigo, trate de mostrarle respeto al director cuando le hables".-dijo Yosimar mientra ya se acercan a la puerta donde puede estar el director de fairy academy.

-"bien José , por ahora tu entrará , yo te esperare hasta hasta que termine".-dijo Yosimar mientra se sienta en una silla y Jose miro a la puerta y golpeteo .

-"adelante , puede entrar".-dijo una voz adulto y Jose entró por la puerta para encontrarse con un despacho , el directo estaba enfrente de Jose con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-"Hola señor blaze , es estado esperando hace mucho para poder hablar contigo en persona , mira cuando has crecido ya ere todo un hombre fuerte".-dijo el director con una sonrisa paternal sorprendiendo mucho a Jose.

-"eh?.-dijo José.

 **El encuentro entre un alumno entre director , podrá José encontrar las respuesta , averigüe en el próximo capítulo de my academy magic.**

 **Fin del capitulo 11 .**

 **Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas como están hoy , soy José White crow , hoy vengo a anunciar que lanzaré un reto para ustedes para el próximo capítulo

Ustedes me diran que magia pueda agregar para un nuevo personaje para los próximo 2 capítulos.

Oc : Michael scarlett

Color de pelos: rojo profundo

Color de ojos: ojos color naranja

Apariencia : (decisión de ustedes ponga los comentario como quiere que le ponga a mi oc la apariencia de un personaje pelirrojo.

Magia: ( ahora ustedes puede elegir la magia y la cual consiste, solo ponga en los comentarios o Pm y yo con gusto elegiré al ganador y lo anunciore a través de mi fic.

Gracia y bye bye y coman Muchas pizzas.


	12. Chapter 10

**(*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de "my academy magic",como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bueno en el capítulo anterior José comenzó su día en la escuela, con conocer a los demás estudiantes, pero claro casi había una pelea con un personaje , pero ahora José conocerá los secretos de su magia y como el director parece conocerlo.

Bueno ahora los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior.

 **-ice devil 80** : gracia amigo, por recomendar un buen personaje para mi fic y esa magia también, además me alegro que esta gustando la historia, espero con ansia tus capítulos de tus fics.

Bien, ahora comienza comienza el capítulo.

 **Cap 10 el pasado de Jose blaze**

Ahora vemos a Jose mirando al director que sonría muy amablemente.

Jose se encontraba muy sorprendido, ese hombre parecía conocerlo, pero el no sabia quien era ese hombre, así que Jose pregunto.

-"disculpe, como es que me conoce".-pregunto José un un poco nervioso mientra el director respondió.

-"supongo que todavía no puede recordar, es extraño, se suponía que una vez que usaba esa magia, recordaría algo de memoria".-dijo el director mientra José se sorprende.

-"que, espera, que quisiste decir que yo recordaría algo, quien ere de todos modo".-exigió José mientra el director sólo suspiraba y respondió con la mayor calma del mundo.

-"soy el director de fairy academy, además uno de los 10 magos santos James dreyar, un gusto conocerte".-dijo el director mientra se levanta de su silla y se acerca a un José que se sentía un poco nervioso.

-"vaya , soy José es un gusto , eh que hace? ".-pregunto José al ver a James poner su dedo índice en su frente y murmurar algo.

-" **spell breaker:memory shield".** -murmuró james mientra su frente aparecía un sello de candado destruyéndose por completo haciendo que Jose se agarre su cabeza por una oleada de recuerdo nuevos que apareció de repente.

Pronto José cae de rodilla y resiste esos dolores de cabeza, había muchos recuerdo de el de niño, había un recuerdo que le llamo la atención.

 ***flash back***

 **En una isla rocosa había 2 persona en el filo del acantilado rocoso , uno era un chico de 5 años y el otro era un hombre de 21 años al parecer ambos estaba entrenando.**

 **-"papá , que estamos haciendo?".-pregunto de una forma infantil el niño, tenia el pelo negro y ojos color café , su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa sin manga color gris , al parecer estaba desgastado y sucio.**

 **-"te enseñaré a hacer un hechizo que te servirá como propósito para defenderte, hay mucho que tiene que aprender de ese mundo".-dijo el hombre de forma sería, el hombre tenía el pelo rojo con con ojos color café, su ropa era una camisa roja y unos pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras y una gabardina marrón con un collar de flama en su cuello.**

 **-"enserio! Papá, super quiero aprender".-dijo el niño emocionado por aprender algo consiguiendo una sonrisa del hombre.**

 **-"jeje, ves esa pequeña montaña de rocas enfrente de nosotros hijo, que cree yo pueda derribarla".-pregunto el hombre con una mirada arrogante cómica consiguiendo reír a su hijo.**

 **-"no lo se papá, parece imposible para ti".-dijo el niño dudoso.**

 **-"la palabra imposible no está en mi vocabulario hijo, si crees en ti mismo , podrás hacer cosas que son imposible".-dijo el hombre con una mirada sería consiguiendo sorprender a su hijo.**

 **-"mira con atención hijo, esa es la fuerza de un mago de fuego".-dijo el hombre mientra choca sus puños envuelto en llamas naranjas y rojas consiguiendo sorprender al niño.**

 **-"woah, quiero hacerlo como papá".-murmuró sorprendido el niño mientra observa a su padre acercarse a esa montaña rocosa.**

 **Pronto el hombre se concentra mucha llamas en su puño y exclama.**

 **-"Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego".-exclamó el hombre lanzando un poderoso puñetazo en la montaña consiguiendo una enorme grietas en la montaña, al final la montaña explota por la presión del poder del ataque quedando hecho polvo.**

 **-"woah, papá ere el mago más cool, algún día quiero ser como tú".-dijo el niño emocionado mientra salta hacia el brazo de su padre consiguiendo reír al hombre mientra le acaricia su cabeza.**

 ***fin del flash back***

Jose estaba en puro shock, esos recuerdo era de el y ese hombre era su padre, no entendía, no tenia esos recuerdos ante, además el nombre de ese hechizo era similar al que había usado contra ranyit para salvar a yosimar.

-"supongo que recordaste no es así señor blaze".-dijo de forma calmado james.

-"que era eso, porque tengo esos recuerdo".-pregunto José en shock tratando de asimilar todos lo que experimento.

-"eran recuerdos sellados que estaba en lo más profundo de su mente señor blaze".-respondió el director mientra José escuchaba lo que dijo.

-"quien sello mis recuerdos".-exigió José de forma sería.

-"..tu padre , igneel blaze".-dijo seriamente James sorprendiendo a su alumno.

-"... , porque , recuerdo que estaba viviendo en el orfanato cuando tenía 8 , como termine en el ese lugar si yo estaba con el".- pregunto José mientra el director se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

-"su padre lo hizo por protección, Jose, el ganó enemigos poderosos durante sus días como alarubra, temía lo que te pasaría por eso su padre no estaba listo para una responsabilidad".-dijo el director mientra José escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

-"así que te entreno para que tu pudiera defenderte y sellós sus recuerdos para alejar cualquier relación que tenga que ver con la magia, solamente cuando estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte pudiera usar la magia de dragonslayer.-dijo el director mientra que José se sienta en unas silla y trato de asimilarlo todos.

-"donde esta mi padre".-pregunto José mientra el director sólo negó su cabeza.

-"me temo que no lo se, no lo e visto a igneel hace mucho".-respondió James deprimiendo un poco a Jose por no saber el paraderos de su padre.

-"pero igneel sabía que tu estaría en fairy academy, porque el te dejo una nota y tu regalo".-dijo james mientra saca de su cajon del escritorio un libro envuelto en una tela y se lo da a su alumno.

Jose recibe el libro envuelto y lo saca revelando un libro rojo con detalles dorado con una emblema de un dragón escupiendo llamas, el título del libro era "dragonslayer",al abrir la tapa del libro, había pocas páginas escritas detalladamente, mientra que la mayoría estaba en blanco, pronto había un sobre pegado en la tapa del libro.

-"tu padre te lo dejo para ti ante de desaparecer, ese libro contiene todo el conocimiento de la magia ancestral llamada dragonslayer".-dijo el director mientra José trata de leer las páginas con dificultad.

-"no lo entiendo,hay pocas páginas escrita pero todas las demás esta en blanco".-dijo José mientra saca el sobre de la tapa del libro.

-"las páginas en blanco pueden aparecer las escrituras si aprenden de la magia, casa vez que mejora tu magia y aprenda de los hechizos, las páginas en blanco te mostrará los siguiente hechizos que debe aprender, tu padre lo hizo a su edad y casi la tenia completo".-dijo el director mientra José estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-"ya veo, ese libro contiene todos lo que tengo que aprender de mi magia".-dijo José seriamente y el director asiente su cabeza y gira su silla y el director le da la espalda a su alumno y mira por la ventana para luego decir.

-"así es, hay pocos en el mundos,los dragónslayer están disperso por el mundo, por eso ese mago que te atacó quería secuestrarte".dijo James haciendo que José recordará a ranyit sobre phantom lord academy.

-"ese sujeto decía ser un mago de phantom lord academy, no se porque están obsesionado por mi".-dijo José con curiosidad haciendo que el director suspira.

-("debí saber que reznor haría eso, fui un idiota no haber terminado esa rivalidad").-pensaba el director frustrado de no haber podido ayudar hacer algo hace muchos años y luego

-"podrá obtener las respuesta en ese libro, señor blase una vez que lea ese libro sabrá porque tu magia la hace especial, pero ten en cuanta que cualquiera podrá hacer lo que sea para tener esa magia".-dijo el director con una mirada sería consiguiendo que Jose tragara saliva por el suspenso.

-"bueno ,ya que termine de darte lo que igneel me pidió, debería ir a disfrutar tu día en la academia, mañana comenzarás las clases, no te olvide señor blaze".-dijo el director muy alegre y escribe el papeleo.

-"claro señor, si me disculpa, me retiro".-dijo el azabache saliendo del despacho por la puerta.

-"el actúa tal como su padre,de tal palo tal astilla".-dijo el director recordando su juventud con su amigo igneel en sus días como estudiantes de fairy academy.

Mientra José sale de la oficina del director, estaba su amigo yosimar esperando detrás de la puerta.

-"y bien como te fue?".-pregunto el ojiazul seriamente.

-"muy loco, no se por donde empezar".-dijo José con un suspiro muy cansado, sabía que le diría mucho a su amigo.

-"por como suspira, creo que la reunión fue muy importante como creía, y veo que te dio ese libro".-pregunto yosimar al ver ese libro en la mano de su amigo, podía sentir un increíble poder mágico en ese libro.

-"ese libro es muy importante para mi ahora, tiene los conocimiento y historia de mi magia, necesito saberlo lo más que pueda".-dijo José con una mirada de determinación sorprendiendo a su mejor amigo.

-"increíble, nunca pensé que estaría vivo para ver eso, Jose blaze un idiota que odia las tareas , quiere leer un libro, creo que estoy soñando".-dijo yosimar fingiendo sorpresa.

-"oye , tal vez yo odiaba estudiar porque era aburrida, pero esta vez lo tomare en serio, ya lo verá tsundere de hielo".-grito comicamente José haciendo que yosimar tenga una vena en su frente.

-"te tengo que recordar quien te salvo el pellejo cuando ese infeliz nos atacó, debería agradecerme de que arriesge mi vida por ti".-dijo yosimar fríamente haciendo que Jose recordará la paliza que sufrió el y su amigo.

-"tiene razón, fui un desagradecido, no agradecerte ante, lo siento yosimar".-dijo José haciendo que yosimar suspiraba y dijo.

-"(suspiro)..no importa, mira ya se hace tarde, iremos a la cafetería para la cena, mañana tenemos que levantar temprano porque comienza la clase".-dijo yosimar y Jose comenzó a rugir el estomago.

-"tiene razón, te lo diré en el camino , vamos ahora".-dijo José alegremente y yosimar lo seguía.

En el camino hacia la cafetería, Jose explicó todo a yosimar y cabe decir que su amigo estaba sorprendido por lo importante que era la magia de dragónslayer y el pasado de Jose.

-"nunca imaginé que estaba relacionado con el mago más fuerte del mundo mágico".-dijo yosimar sorprendido consiguiendo sorprender a Jose.

-"eh, como conoce a mi padre! ".-exclamó José agarrando a yosimar por el hombre.

-"no lo conozco idiota, pero he oído lo que el es capaz, el es el mago de fuego más fuerte que existe, nadie puede comparar su magia con cualquiera, se dice que su fuego ardía como el sol y su puño puede destruir montañas sin esfuerzo, pero desapareció y nadie supo de el".-dijo yosimar seriamente recordando esos logros en sus días como estudiante de primer años.

-"increíble , tan famoso era mi padre? ".-pregunto José un poco triste que su amigo no sabia el paradero de su padre.

-"si José, tu padre era líder de **alarubra** un grupo de 5 magos más fuerte que evitó la guerra y aseguro la alianza entre magos y los no mago".-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-" **alarubra**? que paso con ellos".-pregunto José con curiosidad.

-"con la desaparición del líder , **alarubra** se disolvió y tomaron diferentes caminos, tal ves uno de ellos puedan saber el paradero de su padre".-dijo yosimar pensando en una posibilidad de ayudar a su amigo.

-"bueno, ahora tengo un objetivo, encontrar a mi padre y darle una paliza",-dijo José muy decidido haciendo que yosimar se sorprendiera por lo determinación que mostraba su amigo.

-"si es que sale vivo de eso José, pero te ayudare , después de todo aún sigo siendo tu guardia".-dijo yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"gracia amigo, vaya llegamos".-dijo José al ver la entrada a la cafetería.

-"de nada José, de nada".-dijo yosimar .

Y pronto los dos amigos se fueron a cenar y luego de la cena ambos se fueron a sus respectivos habitación.

Ahora vemos a Jose mirando el libro y decidió guardarlo, mañana descubríria y si era posible , aprender los hechizos, que tan difícil puede ser?

 **Final del capitulo 10**

 **(*nota del autor** :espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy y saber sobre el pasado del protagonista, en el próximo capítulo habrá acción y pelea en el próximo capítulo.

En el siguiente capítulo fuego vs viento.


	13. Chapter 11

**(*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido a mi fin, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de "my academy magic", como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

En ese capítulo de hoy tendrá 2 partes , descuida trataré de actualizar cada semana.

Bueno supongo que seré breve, pienso hacer mis capítulos más largo y falta poco para que yo haga la saga, así que hoy comenzará la acción.

 **Cap 11 fuego vs viento parte 1**

 ***fairy academy**

En un nuevo día en fairy academy, vemos a José blaze cambiandose su uniforme, se había levantado temprano, porque la clases comenzaría en 30 minutos, así que Jose se retira de su cuarto y se encuentra con su nuevo amigo Alex.

-Hola José, buen día amigo.-saludo Alex a su nuevo amigo.

-Alex, buen día, no te vi desde ayer durante la cafetería.-dijo José recordando donde estaba su amigo.

-jeje, tenia algo que hacer, lo siento si me fui sin avisarte.-dijo el mago de art magic apenado.

-bueno, por lo que veo, tiene el uniforme de la escuela.-dijo José al ver el uniforme de Alex.

-si, el viejo ambrose lo hizo a mi medida, es tan preciso, que a veces me da miedo jejeje.-dijo Alex mirando su uniforme.

-si, yo pensaba lo mismo, hay tengo hambre.-dijo José tocando su estómago.

-yo también, vamos a la cafetería.-dijo Alex y Jose asintió con ganar de desayunar.

ambos llegaron a la cafetería, todos los estudiantes miraban a Jose y Alex entrar por la cafetería y no pudieron evitar murmurar entre ellos, tanto José y Alex escuchaban los murmuros.

-se siente raro ser el centro de atención.-dijo José un poco nervioso por tanta mirada puesta en el.

-jeje, que esperaba, hiciste algo que ellos no pudo, cerrarle la boca a un noble.-dijo Alex recordando como su nuevo le metió un puñetazo a zeifer.

-no pensé que fuera para tanto, digo sólo le golpeé.-dijo José con incredulidad.

-lo se José, mira los nobles depresia a los no mago y a los mestizo porque no tiene linaje de la realeza, además no podemos causar problemas sin temor por la represalia de la familias.-dijo Alex sobre los nobles.

-(por eso yosimar estaba preocupado por mi)...-pensó José lo que dijo su amigo ayer.

-ya veo, por eso nadie hace nada al respeto. -dijo José entendiendo lo que sucede.

-bueno vamos a desayunar.-dijo Alex.

Pronto los 2 chicos buscaron las vandeja y esperaron en la fila, después que pareció horas finalmente era turno de Jose y Alex, ambos consiguieron sus desayuno y caminaron por la mesas en busca de un lugar, ambos llegaron a su mesa y disfrutaron de su desayuno en paz.

-je je, enserio me gusta la escuela,-dijo Alex alegremente

-yo también,cafetería y un cuarto de lujo jaja.-dijo José mientra saca su libro de dragonslayer, quería aprovechar de leer el libro.

Ayer ante de dormir, Jose quería leer la carta que dejó su padre, al menos quería saber que clase de persona era su padre, así que leyó su carta y fue grande la sorpresa.

 ***flash back**

 **Vemos a Jose mirando el libro y luego al sobre que tenia en su mano, para ser honesto, no sabia que hacer, primero había descubierto que tenia familia, quería saber si tenia una madre también, pero no había nada de eso en sus memoria.**

 **Así que Jose abrió el sobre y sacó una carta y comenzó a leerlo.**

 **"Si esta leyendo esa carta, parece que mi gran amigo James te la dio, quiero decirte lo mucho lo que hice hijo, fui un cobarde dejarte en el orfanato yo no tenía los necesario para poder criarte, debido a mi reputación como el mago más fuerte, ganes muchos enemigos."**

 **"Lo que hice fue por tu propio bien, Jose, si esta enojado conmigo, lo entenderé, después de todo, te abandone y te sellé tus recuerdo".**

 **"El libro , consideralo como un regalo de cumpleaños, ese libro es muy importante, tiene conocimiento de la magia ancestral, tiene detalles y notas para tu futuros entrenamiento, una vez que aprendas de ellas, el libro te mostrará los siguientes hechizos".**

 **"Suerte hijo y espero verte algún día, te amo José"**

 **Igneel Blaze.**

 **Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas caía de los ojos de Jose, esa carta entró en su corazón y quería hacer todo lo posible para encontrarse con su padre, Jose se juro así mismo que algún día encontraría a su padre y darle una paliza.**

 ***fin de flash back**

Jose no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver todo los detalles que había en las páginas del libro.

Había pocos hechizos de fuegos y todo parecía épico, pero había uno que lo llamo mas la atención, fue el hechizo llamado puño de hierro de dragón de fuego.

Alex al ver a su amigo leer un libro, pregunto.

-vaya José tiene un buen libro, como se llama.-pregunto curioso Alex.

-es un libro de hechizo, mi padre me lo dejo.-respondió José mientra Alex asentía y comenzó a dibujar.

-ja ja José de seguro tu padre es un mago increíble.-dijo alegremente Alex, Jose no pudo evitar sonreír.

-si, si lo es.-murmuró José

Pronto esa charla de amigo fue interrumpido por una persona inesperada.

-veo que interrumpo en su buen momento.-dijo Zeifer y al parecer no estaba solo.

-que quiere ahora, viniste por nuestro lugar.-dijo Alex enojado.

-hey plebeyo, muestrale respeto al heredero de la familia ventus.-dijo un estudiante con arrogancia.

-no entiendo por que el director permitió los plebeyos a estudiar en esa majestuosa academia.-dijo otro estudiante.

-suficiente ustedes 2, no venimos a hacer problema, venimos porque quiero hablar con el simio aquí .-dijo Zeifer fríamente consiguiendo que Jose gruñera por el apodo.

-lo sentimo/lo siento zeifer. -dijo ambos estudiantes.

-a quien llama simio,princesita.-grito José cómicamente.

-mi honor fue manchado por un plebeyo que me golpeó, así que quiero retar a un duelo.-dijo zeifer ignorando el enojo de jose

-así que su alteza quiere una pelea conmigo, ven no te tengo miedo.-dijo José con sarcasmo mientra se para de su asiento y se encara al estudiante ventus.

-Tan impaciente eh, por desgracia para ti, seria una molestia luchar en la cafetería sin terminar en la oficina del director.-dijo zeifer con un suspiro.

-entonce que, vas a huir como un cobarde.-grito José.

-no, mira seré misericordioso contigo, te daré 2 dias para que te prepare, el lugar donde lucharemos será en el campo de entrenamiento de realidad virtual.-dijo zeifer mientra José mira a zeifer con una sonrisa salvaje.

-jeje, esta bien, si eso quiere, acepto tu duelo.-dijo José decidido sin saber que eso traería consecuencia.

-bien, te veré en 2 días.-dijo zeifer mientra se retira juntos lacayos.

Pronto ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Alex dijo.

-por poco y creí que iba a ver acción aquí , no cree José, Jose?.-pregunto Alex, solo para ver a Jose que estaba en un estado de depresión.

-demonio, por mi impulso, acepte una lucha contra un mago y ni siquiera ser usar mi magia.-murmuró José .

-espera no sabe usar la magia.-exclamó sorprendido Alex.

-sólo pude hacerla una vez, intenten hacerlo otra vez pero no pude hacerlo.-dijo José un poco deprimido.

de repente alguien apareció detrás de Jose.

-buen día José.-dijo aburridamente yosimar con el desayuno en su brazo.

Tanto Alex y Jose se encontraba en un peor momento y yosimar al ver el estado deprimente de su amigo no pudo evitar preguntar.

-que me perdí. -pregunto yosimar con la misma mirada aburrida.

 **5 minuto después**

-déjame ver si entiendo, zeifer te reto a un duelo que será dentro de dos días y tu siendo un idiota lo aceptaste.-dijo yosimar , tanto Jose y alex asintieron sus cabezas.

-y para el colmo, es que tu no sabe acceder a su magia José, en serio cual es tu problema José, te dije que no te metiera con zeifer.-dijo yosimar mientra hace facepalm.

-hey, tu mejor sabe que nunca abandono una pelea yosi.-dijo José consiguiendo que yosimar golpea a Jose un karate chop.

-cállate José, siempre creí que tu era un idiota, pero sobrepasate al nivel de la idiotez José .-dijo yosimar fríamente.

-bueno, dejando a un lado eso, como luchara contra zeifer si no sabe como usar su magia.-pregunto Alex un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-suspiro, supongo que yo mismo me haré cargo de ti.-dijo yosimar con una mirada molesta.

-eh, vas a ayudarme amigo.-pregunto José esperenzado.

-(*suspiro..)..ere mi amigo, si tiene problema con tu magia te ayudare a forzarla.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-forzarla?.-dijo Alex, no le gustaba a donde iba a eso.

-bien si es que puedo usar mi magia, haré lo que sea.-dijo José decidido, pobre blaze , nunca diga si a un amigo que usa magia de hielo.

-bien, una vez que termine las clase, te espero en la sala de entrenamiento, no falte y yo te arrastrare.-amenazó yosimar.

-esta bien yosi, estaré ahí cuándo termine.-dijo José mientra comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

Tanto José, Alex y Yosimar comieron su desayuno en paz hasta que finalmente decidieron ir a clases para estudiar.

En la clase José se encontraba durmiendo , porque resultó que su profe de historia contaba sus aventuras sobre ser el mejor mago, contó sobre los nobles y sus tradiciones.

La mayoría de los demás se encontraban muertos de aburrimiento.

Los 2 únicos estudiantes que escuchaban al profe era yosimar y zeifer, ambos escuchaba las historias mientra tomaba apuntes para la clases.

-así clase, tienen Lo que se necesitas para ser un buen mago, espero que eso le hayan servido de ayuda.-dijo el profe y todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la clase, Jose decidió guardar sus cosas en el casillero, pero había una nota pegada en el casillero, Jose lo saca y comienza a leer.

 **Búscame en el salón de entrenamiento**

 **Yosimar.**

Jose suspiro y guardo sus cosas y se dirige a la sala de entrenamiento.

 ***cuarto de entrenamiento.**

Yosimar se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto, esperando a su amigo, había tardado un poco.

-porque tarda tanto.-se pregunto así mismo Yosimar cansado de esperar.

Pronto José entra corriendo al cuarto y al parecer estaba sonriendo.

-hey bro.-saludo José con una sonrisa algo nervioso.

-llega tarde, explicate.-dijo Yosimar con una mirada amenazante y se pone de brazo cruzado esperando la explicación de su amigo.

-no tengo explicación alguna, es que estaba hablando con Alex y no perdí la noción del tiempo.-dijo José.

-ya veo, bueno quiero que te vaya a prepararte.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-esta bien.-dijo José mientra se va al vestuario.

 **3 minutos despues.**

Dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento estaba José enfrente enfrente de yosimar, ambos ya no usan su uniforme de escuela, si no uniforme de entrenamiento, en cual consiste ,una remera sin manga negra con el emblema de fairy academy en su pecho y un pantalón deportivo negro y un par de guantes sin dedos.

-bueno José, eh descubierto como acceder a tu magia, hay magias que se activa por las fuerte emociones de sus portadores.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-ya veo, y como lo hará.-pregunto José nerviosamente.

-cuando dije forzar, me refería a forzarte a usarlo a través del miedo o adrenalina.-dijo yosimar preparándose .

-eh, espera que! .-grito José sorprendido.

 **Activando el modo de realidad virtual , 3 , 2 ,1 campo de realidad virtual activado , lugar:Alaska.-** se escuchaba un voz dentro del cuarto y pronto el cuarto de realidad virtual se convirtió en lugar diferente.

En lugar de un cuarto gris era una zona helada, el piso duro ahora estar cubierto de nieve y el techo una cielo azul apena nevando.

Jose estaba muy sorprendido, y más cuando sintió el frío.

-que, donde cuando. -dijo José tratando de asimilarlo.

-ese cuarto, puede cambiar el entorno del lugar con fines para entrenamientos, eso fue el resultado de poner la tecnología y magia para un único propósito. -dijo yosimar.

-increíble, no pensé que fueran tan real.-dijo José tocando la nieve del suelo.

-lo programo para serlo más real, basta de charla y pelea! .-exclamó yosimar preparando su puño en su palma.

 **-ice make: arrow. -** exclamó yosimar disparando 10 flechas de hielos a una velocidad superior sorprendiendo a Jose.

-oh diablos.-exclamó José mientra se tira al suelo esquivando esas flechas.

-hey, que quiere matarme o que.-grito José , por poco sería quesos agujereado por esas flechas.

-esa es la idea, lo haré tantas veces hasta que pueda acceder tu magia, **ice make: sword**. - dijo yosimar creando una espada de hielo y se lanza hacia José.

Yosimar hace una serie de huelgas a su amigo, pero José esquiva de forma muy graciosas todos los ataques, Yosimar

Patea en la pierna de Jose haciendo que el caiga al suelo de espalda.

-urgh, infeliz eso si me dolió.-se quejo de dolor José y intenta levantarse sólo para que una punta de la espada de yosimar termine cerca de su garganta.

-eso fue todo para ti, como le ganará a Ventus , esquivando hasta que se canse, cielo José ere tan inpredecible.-dijo yosimar que tenia una mirada de lástima.

-deja de darme lástima.-grito José metiendo una patada en la espada desarmando a yosimar y intento lanzar un puñetazo a yosimar.

Pero yosimar uso su codo para bloquear el golpe de Jose hiriendolo y luego yosimar salto para aplicar una patada giratoria en el pecho de Jose , tirandolo a suelo duro.

-Urgh, joder eso me dolió.-dijo José tocando el pecho donde su amigo le golpeó.

 **-ice make:hammer.-** grito yosimar saltando hacia un derribado José con un martillo de hielo, Jose al ver el ataque se rueda al suelo esquivando el martillazo que dejó una grieta al suelo y levantando polvo de la nieve.

Jose intenta levantarse a dura pena y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, porque yosimar apareció de repente y en sus brazos era unos guantaletes de hielos.

 **-ice make:jotum gautlet.** -exclamó yosimar golpeando a Jose en el abdomen haciendo que Jose escupiera saliva, yosimar gira su cuerpo para lanzar una patada a Jose en el pecho que lo mando a patinar la nieve a unos centrimetros.

-urgh, al menos dame un respiro.-dijo José tratando de incorporarse.

-vamos, no que tu decía que le daría a tu padre una paliza, ja deja de decir tontería y aceptalo ere debil.-insulto yosimar consiguiendo enojar a Jose.

Jose al escuchar el insultó, no pudo evitar imaginar la humillación que recibiría de zeifer y apretó los dientes con frustración.

-cállate! .-exclamó José mientra sus puños comenzaba a arder.

-( como lo imaginaba, su magia esta ligada a las emociones).-pensó yosimar con una sonrisa.

Pronto José con su magia despertado y estado de íra se lanza hacia yosimar para golpearlo, yosimar al ver el ataque esquiva por poco el puño, y no pudo evitar sentir el calor de ese golpe.

-(mierda, es rápido, no pensé que sus habilidades física superará en creces a la mía. ).-pensó preocupado yosimar esquivando con dificultad los golpeas rápidos de Jose.

Pronto yosimar con sus guanteletes golpeó a Jose en la cara y logró aturdirlo lo suficientemente para tomar distancia.

Pronto yosimar con su ice make creo un cañón gélido y disparo un poderoso rayo de hielo hacia un aturdido José.

Jose se recupera y al ver el ataque de hielo , junta mucha llamas en su puño derecho y golpeó.

-doreargh!.-exclamó José golpeando el proyectil del cañón con su puño cubierto de fuego , dispersandolo.

Yosimar estaba sorprendido, el cañón gelido era de unos de sus hechizos más fuerte y solo José lo dispersó con su poder.

-(increíble, ese es su poder, sin duda es poderosa, ahora veo por qué phantom lord academy lo quería, su magia es muy poderosa para que sea manejado por el.).-pensó yosimar sorprendido por lo fuerte que era la magia de su amigo.

Jose comenzó a caer de rodillas y al parecer estaba cansado.

-demonio, eso me dejo algo cansado.-se quejo cansado José.

-debo decir que fue un éxito, finalmente puede acceder a su magia.-dijo yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-enserio, vamos a ver.-dijo José y se cierra los ojos y trato de imaginar su magia.

-sólo imagina el calor en sus manos.-dijo yosimar y Jose escucho lo que dijo su amigo y imagino el calor.

Cuando sintió algo cálido en su mano , Jose abrió los ojos y grande fue la sorpresa al ver sus manos cubierta de llamas naranjas.

-increíble, ese es mi magia?.-se pregunto así mismo José mirando su mano en llamas.

-así es José, y puedo decir que es muy poderosa.-dijo yosimar mirando la llamas bailando en la mano de su amigo

-si, yo también lo puedo sentirlo.-murmuró José.

-bueno, ahora que ya sabe de la magia, debería entrenar, para que te acostumbré, tenemos hasta dos días para tu pelea con zeifer, así yo peleare contigo, en guardia.-dijo yosimar creando una espada de hielo.

-espera que! .-exclamó José un poco molesto.

Pronto José y yosimar tuvieron toda la tarde entrenado para la gran molestia José.

 **Falta 2 días para el enfrentamiento contra zeifer ventus, podrá José dominar por completo su magia, averigüe el próximo capítulo de "my academy magic".**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Fuego vs Viento segunda parte.**

 **Fin de capitulo 11**


	14. Capitulo 12

**(*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, soy José whitecrow, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de "my academy magic", como siempre muchísima gracia por estar leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Gracia por gastar un poco de su valioso tiempo, lo dijo con una sonrisa XD en mi cara.

Debo anunciar a un ganador por haber recomendado la apariencia y magia de un personaje para my academy magic, ese personajes será recurrente en la una saga muy buena.

El ganador es ..música épica ICE-DEVIL 80!.

Gracia por eso amigo.

Ahora que nada, hoy comienza la ultima parte del capitulo de fuego vs viento.

En el capítulo anterior Zeifer ventus quería vengarse por la humillación que le hizo José , retandolo a Jose a una pelea, Jose sin tener en cuenta que no sabia usar su magia lo acepto, Yosimar ayudó a Jose a través de un entrenamiento para aprender usar su magia y pelear contra Zeifer en 2dias.

Aún con el entrenamiento que le dio su amigo, podrá José vencer a Zeifer?, pronto lo averiguaremos en ese capítulo.

Bueno ahora responderé a los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-ice-devil80** : gracia Yosimar, si lo se hice mal el título, pero como dije era un capitulo de dos parte, además la pelea de Jose vs zeifer no será como natsu vs erigor, será como yo lo imagine, y gracia por gastar tu valioso tiempo leyendo mis fic ja ja bye.

 **-guest:** perdón por tener una falta de esas cosas, es que soy inexperto en hacer mis fic pero les garantizo que voy mejorando así que adiós lector misterioso XD.

 **-Gratsunaru8027** : gracia señorita gratsu, es un placer leer Buenos comentarios acerca de mi historia, pero debo decir que no habrá más palizas y ni irá a una iglesia y una cosa no habrá yaoi ("joder es una palabra prohibida que cualquier hombre como nosotros no podemos decir sin lavar nuestra bocas con jabón"), espero que entienda que todo tenemos mentes para nuestras imaginación.

 **-Lilistrauss:** Señorita Lilistrauss lamento desilucionarte que en este fic no habrá nada de yaoi,mucha gente cree que es yaoi mi historia pero no lo es, espero que eso no te haya decepcionado.

Bien a las mujeres que lee mi fic de my academy magic debo decir que no habrá yaoi, es un fic de acción y aventura ya que no soy bueno con temas de romance y tengo que estar buscando en Google poemas de amor momentos románticos, infierno incluso viendo el crepúsculo para entender el concepto de amor.

Espero que no le haya decepcionado con lo que dije.

Así que comencemos.

 **Cap 12 Fuego vs viento parte 2 (final).**

En un bosque muy espeso se escucha el sonido de una pelea que de pronto hay una explosión que causó mucho humo en el lugar, saliendo del humo sale un chico de pelo azabache que tiene en sus manos dos espada de hielo, levantó su espadas en guardia mirando el humo que tapaba su visión. El chico de la espada de hielo es Yosimar Fenrir.

Pronto alguien salta hacia el chico azabache, resultó ser otro chico de pelo negro con sus manos envuelta en llamas,el es José blaze. Pronto José levantó su pierna y lanzó una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza de Yosimar, pero yosimar bloqueó la patada con sus 2 espada cruzados, sorprendentemente las espadas se hacía grieta y Jose lanzó otra patada , yosimar bloqueó de nuevo pero el resultado fue que sus espadas fue destruido por la fuerza de las patadas de Jose.

Yosimar intenta retroceder , Jose al ver lo que yosimar planeaban, no lo permitió y lanzó una serie de puñetazos y derechazo al estilo boxeo con sus puños en llamas.

Yosimar esquivaba tranquilamente y se agachó esquivando un derechazo, yosimar con rapidez hizo una patada de barrido que hizo caer de espalda a Jose.

-urgh, no otra vez.-se quejo José, era la segunda vez que caía en ese truco.

Aprovechando que Jose este en el suelo,Yosimar junto su puño sobre su palma y murmuró.

 **-ice make: dual blades**.-murmuró yosimar y en sus manos era un par de espada de hielo corto.

Yosimar salta sobre un derribado José y preparó sus espadas en un agarre inverso para atravesarlo.

Jose al ver el ataque, se rodó al suelo esquivando con éxito esas espadas, y se levanta del suelo.

Yosimar saca sus espada del suelo, y miró a su amigo.

Pronto José cruzó sus manos y exclamó.

 **-Garras de hierro de dragón de fuego.** \- grito José y sus brazos se envuelve en llamas rojas y naranjas que parecía un guantes rojos con garras.

Jose con sus garras de fuegos se lanza hacia yosimar y lanzó zarpasos igneos, yosimar se retrocedía mientra bloqueabas todos los ataques de Jose.

Jose sonrió al ver que retrocedía yosimar y aceleró más sus golpes de garras haciendo que yosimar trataba desesperadamente de bloquearla todos, pero José lanzó el ultimo zarpasos en el brazo de yosimar desarmando unas de las espada de hielo.

Yosimar se retrocede con su espada en un agarre inverso, pero José salta hacia yosimar y preparó su pierna derecha en una posición de patada hacha, Jose concentró magia en su pierna que envuelve en llamas.

 **-Patada de hierro de dragón de fuego.-** grito José bajando su pierna sobre Yosimar creando una explosión de humo.

Cuando el humo de polvo se disolvió, se mostró José con su patada siendo bloqueado por yosimar con su espada en un agarre fuerte.

Ambos mantenía miradas serias, hasta que Jose se río y bajó su pierna de la espada de yosimar.

-jajaja, que te pareció yosi, lo hice mejor o no?.-pregunto José curioso, yosimar bajo la guardia y suspiro.

-no mentire José, mejoraste un poco, en tan sólo 1 días , aprendiste 2 hechizos nuevo que venía de ese libro.-dijo yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno, si es cierto, tal vez mejore, esos 2 hechizos eran fáciles de hacer, ya que requería concentración.-dijo José rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-si, creo que habrá algo de posibilidad de que pueda vencer a ventus José.-dijo yosimar y pronto el entorno del bosque brillo de una luz blanca y cuando desapareció la luz, en lugar de un bosque , era el cuarto de entrenamiento de realidad virtual.

-tu cree.-dijo José , ambos salieron del cuarto por la puerta que abre y cierra automáticamente.

-si José, pero no deje que eso te suba la cabeza si cree que podrá ganarle fácilmente, aunque haya aprendido a usar su magia, no debe subestimarlo José.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-Entiendo lo que dice yosi, tendré cuidado.-dijo José.

-Además, ventus es el heredero de las 3 grandes familias mágicas, desde temprano edad entrena su magia ante de entrar a la academias mágicas, por eso tiene más experiencia que tu José.-dijo yosimar caminando tranquilamente sin quitar una mirada en el camino con Jose siguiéndolo.

-vaya nunca pensé que esos de los nobles fuera tan importante, y que eso de las 3 grandes familias? .-pregunto José muy curioso.

-las 3 grandes familias son 3 clanes que sirvieron al consejo mágico durante la guerra, cada clan tenía un deber en ayudar al consejo cuando la situación lo amerite.-dijo yosimar, pronto vio a donde llegaron, un vestuario, ambos entraron y se quitaron sus equipos de entrenamiento, ambos tomaron una ducha por separado.

-ya veo, cuales son los 3 clanes.-dijo José enjabonando su cuerpo lleno de suciedad mientra cae agua por el cuerpo.

-los 3 clanes son los siguiente, los Ventus, los scarlett y por ultimo los Wallenstein.-dijo yosimar lavando su cabello .

-ya veo, me dio curiosidad yosi, ere un noble también.-pregunto José sintiendo las gotas de agua caliente en su espalda.

-no, no soy de esa familia mágicas, solo entre a la academia y me hice fuerte con las misiones y aprendí mucho en ese lugar en la academia, mi reputación como la espada de hielo de fairy academy hizo que todo me respetaran, pero ahora soy casi temido por todo, algunos de ellos cree que tengo potencial para ser unos de los pocos magos clase s.-dijo yosimar terminando de ducharse, lo mismo con José.

Ambos con sus tuallas envuelta en su cintura se dirigieron a sus casilleros del vestuarios y se cambio en silencio.

Después de un rato en cambiarse José hablo.

-ya veo, con razón todos te temen.-dijo José un poco triste, recordando como todos obedecían a la orden de yosimar.

-no te preocupe, estoy acostumbrado.-dijo yosimar de una manera aburrida.

-si tu lo dice.-dijo José poniéndose la corbata.

Prontos ambos chicos terminaron de cambiarse y salieron del vestuario, para luego dirigirse hasta la cafetería.

Al entrar, Jose y yosimar notaron las miradas de los demás estudiante y no pudo evitar sentir un poco nervios (con la excepción de yosimar que solo ignoraba), ambos caminaron hacia lugar de la cafetería y pidieron sus almuerzo, después de retirar sus pedidos ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, al sentarse , comieron en silencio.

después de un largo y aburrido silencio, Jose hablo.

-yosimar, gracia.-agradeció José con sinceridad.

-eh, porque?.-pregunto yosimar levantando una ceja.

-gracia a ti, me ayudaste mucho con mi magia, si no fuera por ti, tal vez no podría vencer a la princesita arrogante.-dijo José con una sonrisa que mostraba un colmillo.

-je je, primer día en la escuela y ya tiene un enemigo, en serio José no tiene remedio, pero de todas forma, de nada José.-término de decir yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-por cierto, Jose sin piedad amigo.-dijo yosimar con una mirada diabólico, José había jurado que yosimar tenía cuerno y una cola y un tridente detrás de él, pero una imaginación.

-con gusto amigo mio.-dijo José levantando una lata de gaseosa y espero a que yosimar respondiera.

-salud por su futura victoria José.-dijo yosimar chocando su lata de coca cola con el de José.

Pronto ambos disfrutaron su bebidas en paz y tuvieron la tarde para seguir con sus deberes.

 ***al día siguiente fairy academy.**

Mashu salía corriendo en busca de su primer amigo, hace poco se había enterado de que José lucharía contra Zeifer, había rumores y no ayudó a que un tal Alex hace apuesta en el patio, estaba preocupada de que Jose saliera lastimado, quería convencerlo de abandonar esa pelea.

No hacía falta encontrarlo ya que Jose estaba en la mesa de la cafetería comiendo su almuerzo.

-José! .-exclamó Mashu consiguiendo la atención del pelinegro Blaze.

-hey mashu como esta, no te veia desde la ceremonia, que cuenta.-dijo José despreocupado.

-como puede estar tan tranquilo, cuando hoy te enfrente con un mago como Zeifer.-exclamó con incredulidad mashu.

-como sabe que me enfrentare al niño rico.-pregunto con curiosidad José.

-rumores José, además mira allá.-dijo mashu apuntando el dedo a un lugar, Jose miro donde apunto mashu y escupió la bebida por lo que vio.

Su amigo Alex que tenia una pizarra con un dibujo de el con números y al de Zeifer y escuchó lo que alex decía.

-apuesto $50 dólares el que gane la pelea, Jose vs Zeifer quien ganará, quien perderá, 50 la apuesta.-exclamó Alex que estaba rodeados de estudiantes que gritaban sus apuestas.

-jajaja, atención, como José es un buen amigo mio, apostare $100 a que Jose le gane a ese principito jajaja.-se río Alex sorprendiendo mucho a Jose.

-me tienen que estar jodiendo, en serio es legal eso.-pregunto José al ver semejantes apuesta.

-(*suspiro..)..vamos José acompañame.-dijo mashu agarrando a Jose de los brazos y arrastrándolo fuera de la cafetería.

-espera mashu, a donde me llevas.-dijo José sorprendido mientra seguía siendo arrastrado por la peliblanca.

-no es obvio, te llevare a donde esta Zeifer y si lo disculpa, tal vez cambiará de parecer y cancele esa absurda pelea de una por todas.-dijo la peliblanca decidida.

-mashu, ere mi amiga, pero olvídalo si cree que me disculpe con alguien como el.-dijo José deteniendo por completo a mashu.

-pero, no quiero que salga lastimado José, no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar.-dijo mashu al borde de salir unas lágrimas.

Jose se sorprendió lo que dijo mashu y no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera suave, así que con sus mano, le seco las lágrimas y Jose le sonrió a mashu.

-hey calma, ere demasiada linda como para que te ponga a llorar por algo como esto, créeme que estaré bien, solamente quiero que confíe en mi, todo saldrá bien.-dijo José con una sonrisa alegre consiguiendo que mashu se ruborize.

-bien José, prometo confiar en ti.-dijo mashu sin quitar la mirada a José.

-gracia, tal ves después de la pelea te invite a comer un helado conmigo, yo invito.-dijo José y mashu no pudo evitar reír.

-me encantaría José.-dijo mashu con una linda sonrisa que Jose no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-bien me tengo que ir, tengo que prepararme.-dijo José decidido ganarle a ventus.

-esta bien, solo cuídate.-dijo mashu mientra se junta su mano, rezando que Jose estuviera bien.

 ***En una biblioteca de fairy academy**

En una enorme lugar llenos de libros,la biblioteca tiene 2 pisos, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiante, en una mesa estaba un estudiante que leía tranquilamente un libro, ese estudiante tenía el pelo rojo muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tiene una mirada agresiva y tiene la piel oscura **(imaginé a kagami taiga de kuroko no basuke)** , tiene 19 y tiene una altura grande, es uno de los 5 magos clase S de fairy academy Michael scarlett.

Al parecer estaba escuchando una conversación que venía de un par de estudiante que estaba detrás suyo.

-hoy peleará zeifer contra un plebeyo, puede crearlo ese plebeyo se atrevió golpear a zeifer y ahora le reto duelo.-dijo un estudiante consiguiendo que Michael escuchara lo que dijo.

-un plebeyo acepto un reto de un noble.-murmuró Michael con curiosidad.

-me da ganar de ver esa pelea.-dijo otro estudiante emocionado.

-vamos, la pelea será dentro de poco.-dijo el estudiante y pronto los dos abandonaron la biblioteca dejando atrás al pelirrojo.

-sería interesante ver esa pelea,vere si ese tal "plebeyo" pueda ser alguien con quien vale la pena luchar.-dijo Michael con una mirada salvaje, imaginando como seria esa pelea.

Pronto Michael deja la biblioteca dirigiendo al campo de entrenamiento donde será la pelea de Jose y zeifer.

 ***campo de entrenamiento.**

Las gradas estaba llenos de estudiantes, en especial Alex, yosimar, mashu, en la parte más alta de las gradas estaba Michael mirando la pantalla que muestra tanto José y zeifer tomándose distancia y intercambiando mirada.

-espero que José este bien.-dijo muy preocupada mashu viendo la pantalla de lacrima.

-no tiene porqué preocuparse, José ganará, estoy seguro.-dijo Alex con arrogancia tratando de animar a mashu.

-gracia, confío que Jose no salga lastimado.-dijo mashu con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Jose tiene amigos que confíe.

En otro lugar de las gradas estaba yosimar parado sobre una pared y viendo José a través de la pantalla, pronto aparece Erick y Red .

-hey yosimar, como esta.-saludo Erick a su viejo amigo.

-Hola Erick, veo que viniste, hola Red.-saludo yosimar a los 2.

-menudo lío se metió su amigo yosimar,pelear con alguien como zeifer no es algo fácil de lograrlo.-dijo Erick mientra se sienta en los asiento de la grada.

-lo se, a un que yo le allá entrenado y mejorado, todavía no hay que subestimarlo.-dijo yosimar seríamemte.

-si, en una pelea entre blaze vs ventus quien ganaría, yo apuesto por ventus, el tiene más experiencia con su magia.-dijo Erick mientra Red se sienta también.

-no soy una persona que apuesta, pero eso seria una excepción, yo apuesto a que José le gane a ventus.-dijo yosimar con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-hum, que dice Red, que cree que unos de los dos ganen?.-pregunto Erick a su mejor amigo .

-José blaze, el es impredecible, tal vez tenga oportunidad de ganar.-dijo Red con una voz monotoma sorprendiendo mucho a Erick ya que nunca escucho a su amigo hablar mucho, ya que por lo general habla poco cuando alguien lo pregunta.

-bueno, vamos a averiguar.-dijo emocionado Erick y de la nada saca unas banderas y comienza a emocionarse.

-de donde saco esas bandera.-pregunto yosimar con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-...magia...-_- .-dijo Red con las misma expresión de neutralidad.

 ***dentro del campo de entrenamiento*.**

 **Autor: Inserta Linkin Park in the end y numb**

Dentro del cuarto cerrado, Jose intercambia mirada con zeifer, ambos usaba ropa casual, Jose usaba una camisa negra con un chaqueta roja con borde negro y un pantalón negro con una cadena atado en su cintura, botas rojas con pequeños cinturones negro amarrado en las botas.

Zeifer usa un traje al estilo victoriano blanco con verde, y en su mano era un sable europeo blanco como la nieve, ambos tenían miradas serias

Pronto zeifer habló.

-me sorprende que no huiste de la pelea, en verdad ere valiente o muy tonto.-declaró fríamente ventus.

-jeje, soy un poco de ambos, pero yo nunca dejo atrás un reto, voy a probarte que hasta los plebeyos como nosotros podemos ser mas fuerte que los nobles.-dijo José preparando su postura de boxeo.

-más fuerte que los nobles,nunca escuche tanta arrogancia , esta vez me aseguraré de ponerte en tu lugar simio .-insulto zeifer sacando lentamente su sable .

-eso lo veremos princesa.-insulto José con una sonrisa burlona encendiendo sus puños en llamas.

 **Activando el campo de realidad virtual, 3,2,1, campo de realidad virtual activando , lugar: bosque de los olvido.**

Pronto el lugar del cuarto se convirtió en un gran bosque y el cielo nublado por las nubes, los robles viejos, y sin señal de vida dentro del bosque.

Pronto la batalla comenzó y Jose corre hacia zeifer y Jose prepara su puño y lanza un puñetazo directo en el rostro de zeifer,a esta distancia zeifer no tendría oportunidad de esquivar el golpe.

- **Muro de Viento de Gales.-** dijo Zeifer con frialdad, el puño de José es detenido por el muro de viento que separa a Jose de Zeifer.

-pero que demo..-José no pudo terminar de maldecir, por que su puño pronto fue cortado por las ráfagas de viento del muro destruyendo su manga y enpujandolo hacia un árbol.

-urhg.-se quejo de dolor José al golpearse contra un árbol.

 ***en las gradas.**

-José !.-exclamó mashu preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

-magia de viento, olvide mencionar a Jose acerca de eso.-dijo yosimar un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-ese idiota no tenía porque atacar de frente de esa forma.-pensó yosimar maldiciendo por no haberlo dijo a su amigo ante.

-vamos José tu puede.-grito Alex alentando a su amigo.

 **José vs Zeifer**

Jose se incorporan y miró su mano, tenia ligeros corte en los nudillo y su manga quedó hecho triza.

-fui descuidado, al menos puedo moverme los dedos.-pensó José moviendo su mano lastimado y miró a zeifer que no se había movido de su lugar.

-que impredecible, creíste que yo no haría nada si te dejará golpearme, esta muy equivocado.-comenzó zeifer rodeandose en una esfera de viento que tomo formas de espadas de energía verdoso.

- **espadas de vacíos.-** exclamó zeifer disparandos palas eólicas de vientos directo hacia el dragonslayer.

-mierda.-esquivo José con rapidez y las espadas de vientos destrozaron el árbol que estaba detrás de él quedando hecho triza.

-joder, si no hubiera esquivado a tiempo, me habría destripado.-pensó José, tenia un poco de miedo por los ataques de zeifer.

pronto zeifer aparece frente a Jose en un flash de velocidad y lanzó huelgas precisa contra José, el pelinegro esquivaba con algo de dificultad, pronto zeifer pateó en el pecho de Blaze , haciendo que caiga de espalda.

-vamos levántate, donde estaba esa confianza tuya, acaso no dijiste que los plebeyos sería más fuerte que los nobles, que broma.-dijo zeifer esperando a que su enemigo se levantará.

-cállate, **patada de hierro de dragón de fuego.** -grito José y comenzó a girar su pierna en un movimiento de break dance con sus piernas en llamas ,lánza una patada a zeifer, el rubio reaccionó a tiempo y bloqueo la patada con su espada, pero la fuerza de su patada lo hizo retroceder.

 ***con el resto del grupo**

-buen contrataque José, vamos amigo tu puede.-grito Alex alentando a su amigo, mashu todabia seguía mirando la pelea de manera preocupada.

-vaya José en serio mejoró mucho, supongo que no perdiste tiempo yosimar.-dijo Erick analizando la pelea.

-si, ya era hora de que empezara a luchar enserio.-dijo yosimar seriamente viendo la pelea.

mientra en los más alto de la gradas, Michael observaba la pelea en silencio analizando el estilo de pelea, tenia que admitir, ese chico de la magia de fuego, no estaba nada mal,Michael sonrió , estaba teniendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no ir ahí y detener esa pelea para luchar contra el mago de fuego.

-calma Michael, ya tendrá su pelea, solo ten paciencia.-decía así mismo Michael como una especie de mantra.

 **(José blaze vs zeifer ventus)**

Jose se levanta de manera rápida y atacas de a zeifer de manera rápida con sus puños, derechazos y ganchos pero no lograba darle al rubio que lo esquivaba con gracia. Jose enojado carga mucha llama y lanza un puñetazo muy potente, zeifer esquiva y el puño impacta al suelo creando un gran cráter sorprendiendo a todo en especial zeifer.

-vaya nada mal, tu magia es muy impresionante, sabe lo que pasa a los que pierde en una pelea entre un plebeyo y un mago.-dijo zeifer con una sonrisa lleno de confianza.

-eh,de que demonio habla.-pregunto José sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-los nobles tenemos las costumbres de convertir a nuestros perdedores en esclavos que sirve a los ganadores.-dijo zeifer de una manera tranquila impactando a todos los nuevos incluso a Jose.

-que carajo.-grito José sorprendido por lo que dijo zeifer.

 **Con el resto del grupo**.

-que demonio, es enserio lo que dijo ese idiota.-exclamó Alex se sentía disgustado sobre las costumbres de los nobles.

-lamentablemente si treemo, mi padre una vez hizo lo mismo con alguien.-dijo mashu tristemente sorprendiendo mucho a Alex.

-por eso odio a los nobles, se creen dueños de las vidas de los demás, personas como ellos me dan asco.-dijo fríamente yosimar, estaba enojado por lo que dijo zeifer.

-desgraciadamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.-dijo Erick con un suspiro triste.

 **Con José vs zeifer**

-que diablos les pasas, no sólo menosprecia a los que no tienen magias y los pisotean para luego convertirlo en esclavos, no pensé que existiera así en el mundo mágicos, que acaso no es ilegal la esclavitud.-grito José con incredulidad.

-las esclavitud es ilegal entre los no-magos, pero los nobles si son legales, porque son las tradiciones, personas como tú no entendería nuestras costumbres.-dijo fríamente zeifer enojado más a José.

-en tu sueño si cree que yo seré tu sirviente **garras de hierros de dragón de fuegos.** -grito José envolviendo sus brazos en fuegos formando en garras igneas.

-aquí voy hijo de puta.-grito José lanzándose hacia zeifer.

-tan temerario, canto del viento.-dijo zeifer haciendo que la hoja de su espada aparezca runas verdes y fue envuelto de energía verdoso, pronto zeifer y José se cerró sus distancia chocando sus ataques, puños vs espada.

José y zeifer intercambiaban ataques, Jose golpeaba y esquivaba con sus ataques de garras igneas y zeifer golpeabas y desviaba con su sable, el choque creo una violento explosión mágicas de fuego y viento desde el punto del impacto.

-yo...voy a perder.-gruñó José, empujando más duro su magia y sus músculo, negándose perder contra ventus.

-yo...tampoco.-grito de la misma forma ventus atacando con todo.

Tanto José y zeifer intercambiaban lluvias de golpes, garras igneas de José y entoscadas de ventus, José habría sufrido pequeños cortes en su ropas, lo mismo con ventus.

Pronto ambos tomaron distancia, José intento atacar pero pronto fue atrapado dentro de un torbellino.

 **-torbellino cortantes.** -murmuró fríamente zeifer.

Pronto dentro del torbellino, Jose rápidamente fue cortados por las furiosas ráfagas del torbellino, sufrió mucho cortés, 2 en la pierna, 1 una mejilla liberando un hilito de sangres, 3en la espalda y 2 en su brazos, Jose se cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue cortado en el hombro, haciendo que José gritara de dolor.

-ahh!, maldición duele un demonio.-José apretó los diente para no gritar de dolor, tenia que soportar eso.

 **En las gradas**

-José!.-grito mashu al borde del llanto al ver como hería a su mejor amigo.

-malnacido, eso no es una pelea, es una masacre.-apretó los diente Alex al ver como lastimaba a su amigo.

Yosimar todavía veía la pelea en silencio pero en su mente era otra cosas.

-si ventus se pasa, yo mismo lo mató.-pensó fríamente Yosimar al ver la pelea.

 **Con Jose vs zeifer**

-has perdido, dentro del torbellino esta compuesto por millones y millones de palas eólicas que atacas en todas direcciones, no existe punto ciego en esa técnicas.-habló ventus viendo el torbellino con una mirada tranquila.

-fuiste muy estúpido meterte con un nobles, el resultado es los mismo caerá, ahora verá lo que pasa cuando alguien insulta nuestro honor.-dijo zeifer dando la espalda al tornado, creyendo que había terminado la pelea.

Pronto una luz dentro del tornado fue visto por todos incluyendo a zeifer.

Dentro del tornado vemos a Jose que estaba lleno de corte y su chaqueta quedó en ruinas quedando solamente su camisa negra y pantalón negro rasgado, Jose preparaba su puño que árdia al rojo vivo.

-CÁLLATE, HABLAS MUCHO, **PUÑO DE HIERRO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO.** -gritó José impactando dando un puñetazo al suelo creando un gran cráter que dispersó el torbellino, todos estaban en shock, zeifer también.

-imposible, disperso mi torbellino con su fuerza.-murmuró sorprendido zeifer.

-quiere hablar de honor, tu supuesto honor es tratar a la gentes como esclavos, si es esa clase de honor que tiene, no la aceptaré.-dijo José cargando lo que quedaba de su magia para un ultimo ataque, era su oportunidad de ganar.

-cállate **espadas de vacíos.-** exclamó zeifer disparando espadas de vientos.

Pronto José corré hacia zeifer esquivando todas las espadas de vientos mientra su puño brillaba al rojo vivo.

-toma eso zeifer ventus **puño de hierro de dragón de fuego.-** gritó José lanzando un poderoso puñetazo, pero zeifer reaccionó a tiempo lanzando su hechizo.

 **-Gran Muro de Viento de Gales**.-exclamó zeifer creando un una muralla de viento que detuvo el golpe de José.

José empujó a un mas su poder de dragonslayer y dio un grito de guerra.

-se acabo rinde te simio.-grito zeifer cantando victoria.

José apretó los dientes por frustración y puso tanto poder en ese golpe, pronto un sello mágico rojo aparece en su brazo derecho y el codo expulsó un gran chorros de fuego propulsando su brazo a superar la muralla de viento.

Pronto el puño hundió por completo dentro de la muralla, pronto la muralla de viento fue dispersado sorprendiendo mucho a todo una vez más y a zeifer.

Pronto José salta hacia zeifer y lo golpea con su puño envuelto en llama en su mejilla enviando al rubio caer de espalda inconsciente.

Jose había ganado la pelea.

Jose puso su puño lastimado al aire y mirando al cielo con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de dolor y victoria.

 **En las gradas**

Todos aplaudían y silvaba, la pelea fue emocionante y entretenido, había sido una pelea grandiosa.

-ese es mi amigo, finalmente José lo logro.-exclamó Alex feliz de que Jose ganará.

-gracia a dios.-respiro con alivio mashu a ver la pelea.

-joder, fue una pelea épica, tu amigo ganó Yosimar.-dijo Erick emocionado por el resultado.

-sabía que José ganaría, ese idiota casi me hace preocupar.-dijo Yosimar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jeje, Red tenía razón, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo le ganaría a ventus.-dijo Erick , con Red asintiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-bueno iré a ayudar al idiota.-dijo Yosimar acercando hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Mientra arriba Michael sonrisa salvagemente al presenciar el resultado de la pelea.

-José blaze tu será mi rival predestinado.-pensó Michael scarlett con una sonrisa.

 **Dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento.**

Pronto el lugar donde estaba José y zeifer volvió a la normalidad, Jose estaba muy cansado y lastimado, había usado mucho poder en la pelea.

Pronto zeifer intento levantarse, pero no podía, pronto vio a Jose dando su mano.

-que diablos hace.-pregunto zeifer enojado por haber perdido la pelea.

-tratando de ayudarte idiota, ni siquiera tiene fuerza para levantarte.-hablo José seriamente.

-porque me ayuda, aun después de todo lo que hice.-pregunto con incredulidad. Zeifer.

-admito que tu fuiste un idiota con un palo de tamaño de su ego metido en su culo, pero todos cometemos errores, además estaría bien si fuéramos como amigos que dice.-dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que estaba cansado, zeifer comenzó a reírse.

-jajaja, en serio ere raro, siendo amigo de un plebeyo, porque no, no es como si yo lo quiera, no haga idea equivocada simio.-dijo ventus tomando la mano de Jose y levantándose.

-Jajaja, como quiera reina de drama, joder me duele todo el cuerpo.-se quejo de dolor José.

-yo también, vamos a la enfermería simio.-dijo zeifer que también estaba sintiendo dolor por la pelea.

-llámame José, no simio.-dijo José presentando su nombre.

-uhm, como quiera José.-dijo zeifer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto ambos abandonaron el cuarto ,y Jose y zeifer junto al resto de ellos fueron dirigido a la enfermería para atender las heridas de José y ventus.

Desconocido para ellos, había una cámara dentro del cuarto y fue observado por el director que vio toda la pelea.

-quien hubiera imaginado ese resultado, cada vez se esta pareciendo más a su padre,sin duda a mejorado su magia.-pensó el director James dreyar con una sonrisa.

-creo que ellos está listo para las misiones.-dijo James mirando afuera de la ventana la hermosa vista en la ciudad cerca de fairy academy.

 **Mientra tanto en un lugar desconocido.**

Había una persona caminando hacia un cuarto, esa persona era Tyrant Bloody Viper, estaba sonriendo hoy iba a cumplir su misión y mostrar su superioridad a Ranyit.

Pronto llegaron a un cuarto y estaba el escudo de phantom lord acadey Gladyus Barreri.

-finalmente viniste Tyrant te demoraste.-dijo tranquilamente Gladyus.

-jaja, lo siento barreri tenía que preparar unas cosas, finalmente, podré luchar contra el chico dragón ahora.-dijo el psicópata estudiante con una mirada oscura.

-como siempre tu hambre por luchar es algo impredecible Tyrant.-dijo Gladyus creando un portal y caminando en ella con Tyrant siguiéndolo.

-espero que el chico dragón sea un buen desafío para mi.-dijo de manera homicida Tyrant.

 **Final del cap12**

 **primera gran batalla y primera victoria tubo José, phantom lord academy se esta moviendo podrá José y sus amigos contra phantom lord academy.**


	15. Chapter 13

***nota del autor** :Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de"my academy magic", como siempre, es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Muchísima gracia por gastar un poco de su valioso tiempo leyendo mis historias.

tremendo capítulo que publiqué fuego vs viento, hoy comienza una nueva saga llamado Phantom lord academy, en ese capítulo será comienzo de como se originó la intensa rivalidad entre Fairy Academy y Phantom Lord Academy y el primer enfrentamiento entre tyrant vs José.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

- **Gratsunaru8027** :gracia por leer mi fic y me alegro que te gusto la escena de la ducha, además de la pelea, es bueno saber que no te eh decepcionado que no habría yaoi, pero trataré de hacer más capítulo a partir de ahora , bye y gracia por dejar un review.

 **-Victor018:** gracia amigo, es bueno que te haya gustado la pelea, actualizaré más rápidos los capítulos de mi fic.

 **-Ice-devil 80:** gracia Ice, fue todo un trabajo escribir 5.000 palabras en el capítulo anterior, la pelea fue algo fácil de hacer jeje uso mi "imaginación",el pelirrojo si tiene gusto para las tartas de fresa pero también de pelear,

Cada escritor tiene su propias forma de escribir, el mio es escuchar músicas mientra escribos mis historias, la músicas como Linkin park, skillet, veracity me ayuda a fluir mi imaginación.

Así que gracia ice devil80.

 **-anakin namikaze:** gracia anakin, si fue todo un logro en hacer el capitulo, hoy te gustará la saga de phantom, estoy seguro que te gustará.

 **Cap13 libro, cita y tyrant**

 ***Fairy Academy**

Había pasado 1 día desde el aquel pelea que tubo contra zeifer, había logrado no sólo ganarle si no también mostrar a los demás que hasta los plebeyos podían ser más fuerte.

José no sólo había logrado ganar una pelea contra un mago, si no también ganarse el respetó de todos, incluso zeifer lo respeta aunque el no lo admite.

Yosimar le había dicho que ahora era el centro de atención que en fairy academy, no sólo hubo felicitaciones por parte de los demás estudiantes, si no también recibe cartas de felicitaciones por partes de las alumnas, Jose se sentía un poco alagado por eso, pero decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

La pelea contra zeifer fue algo difícil, si así es como siente en una pelea entre magos, tenia que esforzarse para evitar cualquier error que le costaría su vida.

Hablando de zeifer, había logrado hacer amigo, aunque yosimar y Alex no le agradaba por su actitud,al menos se toleran entre ellos.

Fue un día duro, todavía le dolía un poco por la pelea, además jamás olvidaría lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

 ***flash back**

 **Enfermería de Fairy Academy (1 día ante)**

Dentro del cuarto llenos de equipos médicos, se encontraba llenos de gentes, eran José, Yosimar, Alex, mashu y por ultimo zeifer.

-así que ese lugar es la enfermería.-preguntó José que tenia su ropa rasgado y tenia muchas heridas productos por la pelea que tubo contra el rubio.

-así es, la enfermería tiene un gran deber en cuidar el bienestar de los estudiantes, ella es conocida por su conocimiento médico tanto en la magia como en la tecnología.-dijo yosimar explicando con una mirada en blanco.

-José esta bien, por poco me tiene preocupada.-dijo mashu al ver el estado en el que se encuentra su amigo, estaba lastimado y en pésima condiciones.

-estoy bien mashu, no tiene porqué preocuparte por pequeñeces como esa.-dijo José alegremente con una sonrisa apesar de sus heridas.

-ja ja ja así se habla campeón, sabía que podía hacerlo, le derrotaste a ese principito arrogante.-exclamó Alex olvidandose que zeifer estaba aquí.

-tengo que recordar que sigo aquí.-dijo zeifer fríamente por la audacia que tenia Alex por insultarlo.

-y que, José barreo el piso contigo.-insultó Alex consiguiendo que zeifer se enojara por el insulto.

-tiene deseo de morir eh?.-amenazó zeifer cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura verde.

-ven si atreve.-dijo Alex sacando su lápiz y cuaderno preparando para una pelea.

-(suspiro..) no otra vez, es la tercera vez que ya quieren luchar.-dijo molesto yosimar.

-nada de pelea en la enfermería.-dijo una voz estricta, consiguiendo la atención de todo.

Era una mujer de 29 año, de apariencia hermosa, con su cabello rubio claro, ojos verde azulado, con camisa púrpura, con una falda negra y una bata medica y tacones negros en su boca era un cigarrillo encendido.

-Hola doctora leaffield, es bueno verte.-dijo yosimar con respeto, conocía muy bien esa mujer.

-es bueno verte señor fenrir, veo que trae a tu amigo de nuevo.-dijo enma leaffield con una sonrisa mientra fuma tranquilamente.

-yosi conoce a esa mujer.-pregunto José un poco sorprendido ya que yosimar no era una persona que socializa y meno respetar.

-esa mujer fue que nos sanó nuestras heridas cuando fuimos atacado por ranyit, ella es enma leaffield la mejor sanadora que tiene fairy academy.-dijo yosimar sorprendiendo a Jose y a Alex.

-increíble, eh,gracia por sanar mis heridas.-agradeció José con respeto.

-jeje no tiene porqué agradecerme, solo cumplo con mi deber de ayudar a mis pacientes.-dijo enma con una sonrisa.

-bueno doctora leaffield puede sanarnos nuestra heridas.-dijo zeifer sentándose en una camilla.

-bueno adelante, ya los atenderé.-dijo enma resitando un hechizo mágico.

- **twinligh healing.** -dijo enma, José y zeifer fue rodeado por un domo verde trasparente, pronto los moretones y heridas de cortes desaparece lentamente bajo la miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

-increíble, me siento mejor, ante me dolía todo el cuerpo.-dijo José sorprendido , estab su revisando su cuerpo.

-sin duda es increíble, no es de extrañar que ere la mejor sanadora.-murmuró zeifer mirando su cuerpo, todos sus moretones desaparecieron.

-twilight healing es mi hechizo de curación que cura heridas,solamente puedo concentrar mi poder para curar.-dijo enma sacando un cigarrillo y un encendor y comienza a prenderlo.

-jajaja me siento como nuevo, es como si nunca e peleado ante.-dijo José alegremente saltando de su camilla.

-esa es la actitud José.-exclamó Alex dando los cinco a José.

-choca los cinco Alex.-dijo José chocando los 5 con su amigo.

En el momento en que José chocó su palma con su amigo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cae inconsciente sorprendiendo a todos.

-José!, joder amigo, háblame.-grito Alex tratando de despertar a su amigo.

-que paso, se suponía que sus heridas se había sanado junto con la mía.-pregunto zeifer con curiosidad.

-ah cierto, olvide mencionar que mi hechizo sólo puede curar heridas, pero no la fatiga y el cansancio, tonto de mi.-dijo de forma aburrida enma mirando su portapapeles ignorando a los demás.

-(*suspiro..)..bueno, al menos nos ayudaste mucho, gracia doctora.-dijo Yosimar con una mirada en blanco.

-no es necesario señor fenrir, tanto el señor blaze y el señor ventus debe descansar.-dijo enma terminando de fumar y tirando su cigarro desechado a la basura.

Los demás salieron de la enfermería, Yosimar y Alex tubo que llevarlo a un inconsciente José a su cuarto, mientra mashu se fue a su cuarto para hacer su tarea, zeifer se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

 ***final flash back**.

José se había recuperado por completo,ahora mismo se encontraba con Alex desayunando en la cafetería, ambos con sus uniforme escolares.

-entonce, como te siente, de seguro recuperaste muy rápido.-pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

-estoy bien, ya no me duele, pero tengo cicatrices nuevas en mi cuerpo.-dijo José mirando su mano que tenia pequeñas cicatrices de corte.

-joder, al ver esa pelea, me pregunto si peleare contra alguien.-dijo Alex recordando la pelea de José y zeifer.

-no puedo evitar pensar en la pelea, a pesar de que yo gane, no puedo evitar mis descuidos, tengo que esforzarme, si algo aunque sea un pequeño error sería mi fin.-dijo José tocando su nudillo cicatrizado.

-en ese caso, yo también me esforzare en volverme más fuerte José.-dijo Alex con una mirada de determinación.

-se que podrá amigo.-alentó José con una sonrisa

-disculpe puedo sentarme.-dijo una voz que era conocido por José y Alex, era zeifer con una mirada tranquilo.

-adelante Zeif.-dijo José con una sonrisa.

-gracia.-dijo zeifer sentándose entre José y Alex.

-tch que hace aquí.-dijo Alex mirando de mala gana a zeifer mientra que el lo ignora.

-no había un lugar donde sentarme, así que vine a sentarme con ustedes, debería estar agradecido de que yo, un nobles me siento con ustedes.-dijo zeifer con una sonrisa arrogante.

-que paso con tus lacayos que siempre te sigue a donde sea.-pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

-ellos dejaron de seguirme, porque yo le pedí, son molesto que siempre me esta alabandome.-dijo zeifer un poco molesto.

-bueno, chicos no quiero que ustedes estén peleándose en la mesa, necesito desayunar tranquilamente.-dijo José un poco cansado por las peleas que tiene zeifer y Alex.

-esta bien, no prometo nada.-dijo Alex comiendo tranquilamente.

-trataré de no causar ningún problema. -dijo zeifer con la mirada en blanco.

Los 3 disfrutaron en silencio la comida, después de terminar de comer decidió volver a sus cuarto, Jose se quitó su uniforme mostrando su cuerpo tonificado , tenia bueno pectorales y un paquete de 4, tanto entrenamiento lo dejo con un cuerpo así, pero había pocas cicatrices de corte, pero poco a poco va desapareciendo, pronto José que estaba se mi desnudo y vestido con un pantalón, se sentó en mesa del comedor y sacó el libro de dragonslayer.

Hacia pocos días, había aprendido solamente 3 hechizos, tendría que aprender más para ser más fuerte, había encontrados buenos hechizos, uno se llama **rugido del dragón del fuego** y el otro **llamas brillante del dragón del fuego**.

-quien hubiera imaginado que ese libro tuvieras buenos hechizos, debo seguir mejorando, me gusta ese rugido, pero la llamas brillante suena más cool, joder aveces es difícil cual aprender.-dijo José hablando solo.

-vaya no pensé que te gustará hablar sólo José, interesante.-dijo yosimar con la misma mirada aburrido que estaba detrás de su amigo.

-gyaaah! Joder yosi que hace aquí, o más bien como entraste.-dijo José asustado por la sorpresa de su mejor amigo.

-es que te olvidaste cerrar la puerta, venía a ver como te iba.-dijo yosimar seriamente ignorando el susto de José.

-joder, me diste un susto, la próxima vez toca la puerta.-dijo José un poco molesto.

-porque, no será que tiene revista porno bajo su cama.-dijo yosimar con algo de humor haciendo que José se sonrojara.

-Qué! , no, no tengo revista porno.-balbuceos José con una cara sonrojado.

-vaya, no me diga que esconde revista porno gay, vaya José no pensé que tenia esa clase de fetiche, te compadezco amigo.-dijo yosimar con una mirada de lástima finguida haciendo enojar más a José.

-cállate dios, cállate, no tengo esa clase de fetiche, estoy leyendo el libro para aprender de esos hechizos.-grito José con su cara sonrojado y una vena en su frente, por las burlas de su amigo.

-ahh, ya veo, entonce como la esta pasando con ese libro.-pregunto yosimar leyendo el libro con la mirada.

-hasta ahora, voy lento, son muchos hechizos debo aprender de más, si tan sólo pudiera aprender más rápido, podría ser más fuerte.-dijo José mirando su puño odiaba ser débil.

-ya veo, tu pelea con zeifer te hizo ver que era débil, vi momentos en que te descuidaste, pero ganaste al final, no te preocupe, se que tu podrá sólo, además si quiere aprender rápido,conozco a alguien que te puede dar algo para que aprenda esos hechizos.-dijo yosimar seriamente haciendo que José abrazara a yosimar para la gran sorpresa de el, ya que su amigo no tiene remera.

-una vez más gracia yosi, joder amigo, que seria de mi sin ti.-dijo José alegremente consiguiendo que yosimar se enojara y golpeará a José en la cabeza.

-uargh mi cabeza.-se quejó de dolor José tocando su cabeza.

-cállate José, dios nunca haga eso con o sin remera dios, además tu sabe que no me gusta los abrazos, son molesto y inútiles.-dijo yosimar con un pequeño rubor y desviando la mirada.

-lo se, pero no tenia porque golpearme.-dijo José quejándose.

-no sea un llorón y ponte la remera, nos vamos.-ordenó yosimar de forma fría.

-a donde?.-pregunto José poniendose su remera negra.

-a la biblioteca.-dijo yosimar con una mirada sería.

-porque la biblioteca? .-murmuró José con curiosidad.

-hay alguien que te puede ayudar.-dijo yosimar con la mirada en blanco.

Los 2 amigos dejaron su habitación y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

 ***Biblioteca de fairy academy***

Tanto José como yosimar entraron a la biblioteca, José estaba muy sorprendido de lo grande que era la biblioteca, era tan grande que parecía un edificio, millones de libros y estantes en alturas de un edificio y libros flotantes, ese lugar tenía un lugar para descansar y beber café, además ese lugar estaba repletos de estudiantes.

-increíbles, ese es la biblioteca, es enorme.-dijo José viendo las maravillas del lugar.

-así es, fairy academy es un lugar especial, tiene 1.000.000 libros de diferentes magias de todo tipos, no sólo eso, ese lugar es sagrados ya que estaba desde que fundó la academia.-dijo yosimar viendo la biblioteca con una sonrisa lleno de orgullo.

-vaya, debo decir que es increíble fairy academy.-dijo mirando los libros flotandos.

-claro, fairy academy no fue llamado la escuela más prestigiosa por nada, es mi orgullo de la que soy.-dijo yosimar sonriendo.

-bien, no te distraigan José, tenemos que avanzar.-dijo yosimar avanzados de forma rapida dejando atrás a José rápidamente.

-eh espera no puede caminar tan rápido, a quien buscamos yosi.-pregunto José siguiendo a yosimar.

-A una conocida, ya lo averiguará.-dijo yosimar sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

Después que pareció hora caminando, finalmente había llegado a su destino, había una mesa que estaba repleto de libros, no sólo eso, estaba una chica que tenia el cabello largo castaño con una cinta amarilla con una flor, tiene unos grandes ojos marrones ,ella debería tener 16 y era pequeña según José.

-llegamos, mcgarden.-saludo yosimar con una mirada sería consiguiendo la atención de la chica.

-ah, yosimar eto, en que puedo ayudarte.-dijo la chica , su voz sonaba nerviosa y tenia una mirada tímida.

-mcgarden necesito que tu podría prestarme las gafas.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-ah claro, quiere leer libros yosimar.-pregunto la chica curiosa.

-en realidad es para el idiota de amigo que tengo.-dijo yosimar apuntando su dedo a José haciendo reír un poco a la chica.

-oye, eso me ofende.-grito José comicamente.

-y bien.-espero yosimar ignorando a José.

-ah claro aquí tiene.-dijo la chica dando a yosimar unas gafas rojas.

-gracias, ten José, usa eso para leer su libro.-dijo yosimar lanzando las gafas, haciendo que José lo atrape a tiempo.

-es una broma, solo unas gafas, me toma por ciego yosi.-dijo José mirando esas gafas con molestia.

-(suspiros...) cielo, olvide que tu ere nuevo en el mundo mágico, no son gafas ordinarios, son gafas mágicos.-dijo yosimar explicando al idiota de su amigo.

-gafas mágicos?.-pregunto José mirando las gafas con curiosidad.

\- las gafas mágicas es un objeto mágico que permiten a la persona que lo posee pueda leer los libros a un ritmo extremadamente rápido.-dijo chica de forma inteligente.

-vaya, gracia por la información.-dijo José mirando las gafas con sonrisa.

-ella es Luna Mcgarden, no es importante pero es un estudiante ejemplar, ella es conocida por ser una amantes de los libros.-dijo yosimar presentandola.

-je je, saludo soy José blaze..-se presentó José sorprendiendo mucho a luna.

-José blaze, el que peleo y ganó contra el heredero de la familia ventus.-exclamó sorprendida luna y dio un grito de fangirl sorprendiendo mucho al pelinegro.

-si je je el mismo.-dijo José un poco nervioso, no espero eso.

-genial que libro esta leyendo.-pregunto luna acercándose mucho al espacio personal del José haciendo que se ponga más nervioso.

-ah, déjame que lo muestre.-dijo José nervioso sacando su libro de su mochila, cuando luna vio el libro ella dejo de respirar y la mirada que tenia era puro shock, su cuerpo temblaba y no pudo evitar gritar.

-kyaaa! .-luna dio un grito de chica fan para la sorpresa de Jose y yosimar.

-no lo puedo creer que tú tenga ese libro.-grito emocionada luna, jose habia jurado que luna tenia destello de brillito en sus ojos.

-eh? Que acaso conoce ese libro.-pregunto José, no evitar sentir nervioso por lo rápido que se emociona esa chica, además ella parecía conocer muy bien sobre el libro.

-por supuesto, como no iba a conocerlo, ese libro es el primer libro de la magia pérdida, no sólo por ser muy antiguo, sino también posee todos los conocimiento de la famosa tribu llamado los mata dragones.-exclamó luna muy emocionada sorprendiendo José.

-increíble, tan bueno es el libro.-pregunto José mientra que luna mira a Jose con una sonrisa como un niño en una tienda de juguete.

-si , mira la tapa del libro, esta hecho de escamas de dragón, esos detalles dorado esta hecho de oro puro y las escritura esta hecho de sangre de dragón como tinta, ese libro es invaluables.-dijo luna emocionada tocando el libro mientra José estaba en shock.

-desde cuantos estamos hablando.-pregunto José seriamente.

-el libro vale 3 millones de dólares.-dijo luna con una sonrisa, tanto José y yosimar estaba en silencio lo que escucho,3 millones, era una barbaridad la cantidad.

-oh my god, debo estar soñando, ja ja tiene que serlo.-dijo José incrédulo, todo este tiempo tenía ese libro con esa cantidad tan absurda de dinero.

-yo también estoy sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese libro tenga esa cantidad de valor, es inreal.-dijo yosimar un poco nervioso por ese libro.

-3 millones, no puedo imaginar lo que haría con esa cantidad, hmm muchas pizzas.-pensó José haciendo agua la boca por comer tantas pizzas, pero yosimar golpeó a José en la cabeza con un abanico de papel de la nada.

-idiota, quien en su sano juicio gastaría 3 millones en pizzas, ese libro te lo regalo su padre para que aprendiera a sobrevivir, creo que estoy pensando que el señor blaze cometió el error de dejarte el libro en sus manos.

-oye eso me ofende, mira no soy tan tonto como para gastar el regaló de mi padre.-dijo José un poco enojado.

-bueno, ya terminamos a los que vinimos, será mejor que te ponga a estudiar si quiere sobrevivir en el mundo mágico.-dijo yosimar alejándose de Jose y luna.

-bien, lo haré, te veo luego yosi.-dijo José con una sonrisa mientra que yosimar que estaba de espalda con Jose no pudo evitar sonreír un poco dijo.

-como sea, solo no meta la pata.-dijo yosimar abandonando la biblioteca dejando a atrás a José y Luna.

-bueno luna debo darte las gracias por las gafas y la información del libro.-agradeció José con una sonrisa

-si José, fue bueno conocerte en persona.-dijo luna con una sonrisa.

-jeje igualmente.-dijo José retirándose de la biblioteca.

 **2 días después(sábado).**

Había pasado 2 días desde la reunión de luna y yosimar, Jose habría mejorado mucho gracia a las gafas mágica, no sólo aprendió 2 hechizos, si no también mejorarlo, había aprendido que el rugido era una técnica muy peligrosa y destructiva y el otro hechizo era meno peligroso llamado llama brillante, ambos hechizos era de largo alcance, Jose había entrenado para mejorar su estilo de pelea entrenando con yosimar, algunas veces con zeifer, a pesar que zeifer al principio quería destriparlo por recordar la humillación.

Después de un largo entrenamiento José había invitado a zeifer a almorzar, era como amigo a enemigo, ambos actúa como si fuera amigo pero se comporta como enemigo.

No sólo hizo amigo con zeifer, si no también con luna, esa chica estaba lleno de energía cuando se trataba de libros, había comprendido, ella nunca tubo amigos ante, porque era muy tímida, José la había presentado a mashu y rápidamente mashu y luna se hizo amiga, resulta que ambas tiene el mismo gusto con los libros y novelas.

Cómo era sábados, los estudiantes tenía permitido salir a la ciudad que esta en las afuera de fairy academy, la ciudad se llama fairy city, hoy José tenía una cita con mashu, claro a pesar de que hacia poco que se conocía, Jose le había prometido llevar a comer un helado.

Ahora en una hermosa ciudad llenos de lugares increíbles vemos a Jose sentado en la banca esperando a su amiga, la verdad se sentía nervioso, tenia dinero suficiente y esperaba que su día iba ser un buen día.

José no pudo evitar sonreír, tal ves sería una oportunidad con mashu, ante tenía muchos problemas cuando se trataba de romance, claro siendo apodado como el delincuente invicto no traia bueno resultados con las mujeres.

-Hola José.-dijo una voz femenina consiguiendo la atención de José.

José no pudo evitar sonrojar al ver a mashu que estaba más linda con la ropa que usa, tenia puesto una camiseta blanca sin manga que resaltaba su figura y una falda púrpura al estilo Jean que llega al muslos termina con una sandalia blancas.

Jose literalmente quedó baleado haciendo reír un poco a mashu.

-mashu...te ves linda con eso.-dijo José haciendo que ella tenga un rubor.

-enserio José, no pensé pensé que fuera para tanto.-dijo mashu con una sonrisa bajos sus gafas.

-ja ja, si entonce como te fue tu día.-pregunto José caminando con mashu acompañando.

-me ido bien, estoy feliz, finalmente tengo una amiga con quien puedo hablar, puede creerlo, ella comparte los mismo pasatiempo que el mío.-dijo mashu hablando de su nueva amiga.

-me alegro que finalmente tenga a alguien con quien pueda hablar y no que te sienta solitaria.-dijo José con una sonrisa.

-si, me siento feliz , gracia José, enserio ere una buena persona.-agradeció mashu.

-no tiene porqué agradecerme, además me gusta fairy, nunca en mi vida hubiera existido esa clase de escuela.-dijo José recordando los buenos y malos recuerdo dentro de la escuela.

-si, gracia fairy academy pude conocerte, la mayoría no se acerca a mi debido a que soy una heredera de la familia kirielight.-dijo mashu con un tono triste, recordando su solitaria infancia.

-ya veo, debiste sentirte sola por eso.-dijo José entendiendo lo que dijo mashu.

-si, pero cuando tu apareciste y me ayudaste a llegar a la academia, me sentía feliz que finalmente que tu fuera mi amigo.-dijo mashu recordando como conoció a José.

-si recuerdo eso, una chica tan linda llevando un gigantesco equipajes, vaya y que estaba pérdida, no podía ignorar a una damisela en apuro.-bromeó José haciendo que es mashu pegará a José en el hombro en broma.

-esta coqueteando conmigo eh?.-pregunto mashu con una sonrisa linda.

-tal vez si o tal vez no, debo decir que me gusta comer maní.-dijo José con una sonrisa en su cara.

-jaja porque maní? .-pregunto mashu riéndose

-porque me vuelvo " **maní** atico"jeje.-bromeó José con su juego de palabra haciendo reír mucho a mashu.

-ja ja ja José ere muy gracioso.-se ríen mashu , ella amaba los juegos de palabras, pero la de José era muy gracioso.

-gracia, tengo mucho pero mucho de donde vino eso, sabía que mi comida favorita es el hondo.-pregunto José.

-je je el hondo?.-pregunto mashu con curiosidad.

-el hondo ,porque le cabe más comidas ja ja.-dijo José riéndose de su chiste, lo mismo con mashu que se reía de forma linda, la risa de mashu era música para los oídos de José.

Después de todo el rato contando juegos de palabras y chiste, José y mashu había llegado a la heladería, el lugar estaba lleno, haci que tuvieron que esperar, después de una larga espera, habían llegado su turno, tanto José como mashu pidieron su orden, el de mashu un cono de helado de frambuesa y vainilla, y el de José era chocolate blanco con pedazo de galletas.

Con sus helados en sus manos José y mashu se sentaron en un banco en la plaza, ambos disfrutaron en silencio con sus helados. Tanto José y mashu disfrutaron mucho su pequeña cita.

Al final , terminaron comiendo sus helados, tanto José y mashu caminaron por el distrito comercial, hay mashu miraron a una máquina de grúa, José al ver la cara que tenia mashu al ver la maquina decidió jugar para darle el premio.

-hey mashu, no quiere que yo te consigue ese lindo pikakoala.-dijo José a mashu señalando dentro de la maquina un koala amarillo con patrones de zigzag negro de peluche.

-no lo se, parece difícil, además no me gustaría que tu gastará tanto por mi.-dijo mashu tratando de que su amigo no tire tanto dinero.

-ja ja tontería, te prometí darte el mejor día y yo nunca rompo mi palabra.-dijo José alegremente.

-supongo que no puedo detenerte, bueno adelante.-dijo mashu con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora verá el arte de ganar juguete.-dijo José colocando una moneda en la maquina y tocando la palanca.

-de seguro será fácil.-pensó José con arrogancia.

 **Media hora después.**

Media hora le tomó José ganar el premio, casi vacía sus bolsillos pero valió la pena, finalmente obtuvo el premio

Así que con una sonrisa le dio a mashu al pikokoala a mashu que con gusto lo acepto, mashu abrazaba el peluche y José sabía que mashu lo atesoraria en su corazón.

-gracia José, ese peluche luce lindo.-dijo mashu acariciando el peluche con una tierna sonrisa.

-jaja bueno me alegro, entonce como lo llamará.-pregunto José.

-oh bueno, que tal mr. Lottie.-dijo mashu abrazando el peluche.

-mr. Lottie, je je buen nombre.-dijo José alegremente.

-gracia, yo tenía un perro que se llama lo mismo. Pero el ..-dijo mashu tristemente haciendo que José suspire tristemente sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

-no, esta bien, no tiene porqué decirlo, no quiero que tu recuerde malos recuerdo.-dijo José tratando de animarla.

-descuida José, estoy bien.-sonrió mashu.

Pronto José y mashu se quedaron mirándose entre ellos, hasta que una voz muy alegre que era muy conocido para José y mashu, era Alex que usaba la misma ropa que cuando José lo conoció y en su mano era una bolsa mediana.

-Alex/treemo.-dijo José y mashu al mismo tiempo con sus mejillas ruborizada.

-jaja, vaya José me tiene orgulloso, quien hubiera imaginado que ahora juega a la casita, jaja cuando la boda.-dijo alegremente Alex haciendo que los 2 tenga un gran rubor.

-boda boda pero José y yo somo jóvenes no podemos casarnos.-tartamudeo nerviosamente mashu.

-hey Alex deja de decir esas cosas, dios mírala la esta incomodando.-dijo José un poco enojado de que su amigo decida interrumpir su momento con ella.

-jajaja, ere chico muy atrevido jeje.-dijo Alex y le dio a José un abrazo fraternal y diciéndole a Jose con una cara de canchero.

-vaya quien hubiera imaginando, esta saliendo con una chica encantadora, y no me lo dijiste a mi, a Alex treemo el rey de los chisme ja ja estoy verde de la envidia.-dijo Alex de forma dramática.

-joder si Alex le cuenta a todo en la escuela, yosimar iría a avergonzarme enfrente de ella.-pensó José mirando a su amigo sospechosamente.

-que hace aquí de todos modos Alex.-pregunto José con una mirada irritado.

-bueno, necesitaba, materiales para mi Art magic.-dijo Alex mostrando a Jose la bolsa.

-ya veo.-dijo José al ver la bolsa lleno de lápices y cuadernos.

-bueno hablemos.-dijo Alex alegremente envolviendo a José su brazo debajo del hombro de José.

Así los 3 caminaron y charlaron alegremente por el camino hacia el distrito comercial de fairy city.

Desconocido para los 3, había 2 figura que estaba parado observando la ciudad, era los 2 estudiante de phantom lord academy Tyrant y Gladyus .

-así que ese es las afuera de fairy academy, parece un lugar hermoso.-dijo Tyrant mirando a las multitudes caminando por diferentes rumbos.

-si, según nuestra ubicación actual, estamos en el distrito comercial de fairy City.-dijo Gladyus de inexpresivamente.

-hmm puedo verlo, puedo sentir diferentes presiones mágicas, pero toda son débiles, solo hay 4 presiones más fuerte que me trae la atención.-dijo Tyrant concentrando su poder.

-recuerda Tyrant, tiene que matar a José blaze, quien sabe talves es el tu igual.-dijo Gladyus mirando la cuidad.

\- 2 esta dentro de fairy academy, puedo sentir a los 2 pero esta separado, veamos la chica de pelo blanco y el de los audífonos son débiles, el pelo negro , si puedo sentir una presión muy fuerte de magia.-dijo Tyrant observando a José junto a sus amigos.

-finalmente lo encontramos, yo me haré cargo del resto, tu ocupate de José blaze, me aseguraré que nadie venga a interferir. -dijo Gladyus observando a José desde lejos.

-así que ese es el chico que causó esa cicatriz de quemadura a Ranyit, no veo que sea tan fuerte.-pensó Gladyus mientra analiza alguna fortaleza y debilidad.

-bien será divertido, solo asegúrate que nadie más interfieran Gladyus.-ordenó Tyrant con una sonrisa homicida.

-no hace falta que me los pida.-dijo Gladyus creando un portal para luego dejar sólo a Tyrant.

-José blaze, veamos si ere fuerte.-sonrió de forma cruel mientra libera una aura roja con negra formando una silueta de una serpiente negra.

Mientra con los chicos, Jose miro a Alex charlar con mashu y no pudo evitar sonreír, era divertido tener buenos amigos, deseaba volver hacerlo de vuelta, jugando , charlando y contando chiste pero de repente José sintió un tremendo poder que lo hizo detener.

-que demonio, que era esa presión, sentía como si alguien estuviera respirando por mi cuello.-pronto José miro su mano que estaba temblando.-como es posible, mi mano tiembla.

De repente como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta alguien detrás de José estaba un chico que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ere José blaze.-exigió el chico y Jose lo miro de reojo y le respondió.

-y que si soy, quien rayos es usted.-respondió de forma fría José mirando de reojo a la persona.

-jeje vengo a luchar contigo José blaze.-grito el chico emocionado liberando una cantidad impía de instinto asesino poniendo en alerta a Jose.

Pronto José se dio la vuelta para encarar al sujeto y se entremecio por por la enorme cicatriz que tenia en el lado izquierdo de su cuello que extiende hacia su mejilla izquierda, tenia una figura esbelta y musculosa, pelo negro lacio y ojos dorado como la de un animal, su estatura era la de un chico de 16 años, su ropa Jean negro ajustado y una camisa sin manga blanca con un logotipo de calavera rota, tenia puesto unas zapatillas negra con blanca y una sudadera negra sin manga con capucha y tenia el logotipo del cráneo de una serpiente color rojo oscuro.

-soy un estudiante clase S de phantom lord academy, Tyrant Viper "el invicto inmortal"-se presentó Tyrant con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

José tubo que suspirar, era mucho pedir un día muy tranquilo.

-mierda..odio mi vida.-maldijo José con exasperación.

Pronto José tiene un gran problema, podrá sobrevivir contra el invicto inmortal, phantom lord academy atacará a fairy academy, no pierda en el próximo capítulo de my academy academy.

Omake: cuando tu propio personaje te mata por hacer un fanfic highschool

Ahora vemos a un personaje llamado José que estaba despertando de su sueño sólo para encontrarse en una escuela típica de secundaria.

-que chingado, no, eso no puede estar pasando Nooooooo.-el grito de José fue escuchado fuera de la escuela secundaria de Japón.

pronto alguien aparece en la puerta un chico de pelo castaño con traje profesor.

-José que ha sucedido.-exclamó sorprendido Victor al ver a su amigo y colega.

-Victor, deprisa amigo, tenemos que salir de aquí, mi creador no as utilizado para escribir un fanfic highschool, esparciendo cáncer amigo, CÁNCER.-dijo José alarmado.

-pero que podemos hacer José.-pregunto Victor con curiosidad.

-sólo existe una manera de eliminar un fanfic highschool jejeje.-dijo José con una mirada tenebrosa.

(*realidad)

-Achuu. Snif joder, debo estar resfriado.-dijo el creador del fanfic que era un chico de 21 con el pelo negro y piel pálido por el resfrío, tenia puesto una remera negra con el logotipo del cuervo blanco , era José whitecrow.

-entonce,al final, eso de la serie highschool va en enserio José.-pregunto su amigo y colega escritor Victor018 que estaba jugando a la Xbox al juego de callos duty Black op 2.

-no , siento que no tengo las ganas de hacerlos, tu sabe que yo odio esas cosas.-dijo José usando su fiel tablet para escribir fanfic.

-entonce porque lo hace.-pregunto Victor haciendo un headshot a un soldado ruso.

-sólo lo hago , porque me gusta escribir buenos oneshot.-dijo José muy aburrido.

-entonce que hay de los demás proyecto y esas cosas.-dijo Victor completando el juego.

-sería algo difícil con mi tablet que siempre me falla, hablando de tablet creo que esta falladando.-dijo José mirando la tablet sólo para que un cañón de una pistola magnu aparece fuera de la pantalla y apunta a la frente de José que esta sorprendido.

Pronto Victor escucho el sonido de un arma disparar y miró a su amigo que tenia la cabeza explotado y había mucha sangre y material gris por toda la pared, Victor estaba en silencio hasta que se acercó a la tableta e José y miró quien era el responsable.

-así que tu mataste a tu creador, sabe el dijo que no haría una serie highschool.-dijo Victor con el ceño fruncido.

El personaje de Jose que ya murió estaba riendo nerviosamente.

-jeje lo siento, era una buena causa.-dijo nerviosamente el oc.

Final

Moraleja: nunca crea una serie highschool o tus creaciones te matará

Fin


	16. Chapter 14

**(*nota del autor:** Hola gentes de fanfiction, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo de My academy magic, como siempre, muchísima gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero que pasemos un buen rato leyendo lo bueno de mi fic.

Debo pedir disculpas a todos que no eh escrito nada en los últimos semanas, fue debido a un viaje de familia y como no había Internet, lo había guardado lo que quedaba de ese capítulo ya que lo deje incompleto, pero cuando regrese lo había terminado, por ahora muchas gracias por ser paciente conmigo y estoy de regreso a la acción.

Ahora con los comentarios.

- **ice devil 80** : perdón por el capitulo de la cita, supongo que soy malo pero, habrá más acción en ese capítulo y tu personaje peleará en el próximo capítulo.

En ese capítulo habrá mucha acción en un enfrentamiento entre ambas escuela mágicas que será inicio de una mini guerra entre fairy academy vs Phantom lord academy.

Sin mas espera , que comienze el capitulo.

 **Cap 14 el invicto inmortal y el escudo de phantom lord**

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, no sólo el resto estaba en guardia, si no también temblaba de miedo y terror, José trataba de mantenerse calmado pero su cuerpo temblaba eso es algo que el nunca había sentido, miedo, miedo a morir.

Mashu y Alex se encontraba igual, Mashu respiraba fuertemente, y Alex le temblaba las piernas, ambos había sentido el instinto asesino que emanaba de Tyrant.

-jeje que sucede, cuantos tiempo se quedará parado.-dijo Tyrant de forma áspera con una sonrisa depredadora poniendo en alerta a los demás.

-que demonio porque no puedo moverme.-pensaba Alex tratando desesperadamente de sacar su libreta para dibujo.

De repente Mashu no aguanto más la tensión y se desmayo, Alex había reaccionado a tiempo para atraparla.

-mashu! .-exclamó José preocupado por su amiga.

Alex reviso el pulso y suspiro de alivio.

-no te preocupe, ella esta bien, solo se desmayo.-dijo Alex con una mirada fría hacia tyrant que seguía sonriendo con arrogancia.

Jose sólo pudo suspirar de alivio que mashu estaba bien, tenia que hacer algo, sabía que Alex y mashu no tendría oportunidad, así que tomo una decisión.

\- Alex quiero que te lleve a mashu lo más lejos posible.-gritó José preparándose para una pelea.

-que y que pasara contigo.-pregunto Alex levantando a mashu al estilo nupcial.

-lo mantendré ocupado, no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimado por ese psicópata.-dijo José poniéndose en guardia frente a tyrant.

-Qué !de ninguna manera pienso dejarte sólo con ese sujeto, peleare.-grito Alex negándose a abandonar a su amigo.

-Alex!..por favor, déjame hacerlo.-grito José para último suplicar a su amigo, deteniendo completamente a Alex.

-bien, que no se te ocurra morir idiota.-dijo Alex llevándose a mashu huyendo del lugar dejando sólo a José que se quedó para enfrentar a tyrant.

-je je vaya te quedaste sólo, que valiente.-dijo tyrant de forma burlona.

-lo siento, pero no debo dejar que los sigas.-dijo José sonriendo nerviosamente mientra se prepara su magia.

-no entiende nada, verdad.-dijo tyrant de forma aburrida.

-que.-pregunto muy confundido José.

-vine aquí, porque quería tener una batalla contigo, no me importa en los más mínimos su dos amigos.-dijo tyrant con una sonrisa afilada.

-ah si , no me diga.-exclamó José encendiendo su magia dragonslayer sobre sus puños mientra se envuelve en una aura roja de magia sobre cuerpo.

Tyrant al ver eso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-mm, no está mal, aunque debo decir que su postura es demasiado rígidas, aunque deja huecos en sus defensa, debo decir que tu presión mágica es importante, pero aun no se acerca un poco a mi nivel.-dijo tyrant sacando un cuchillo de mariposa , el mango era negra y la hoja era roja, podía sentir un aura de poder.

-así que , lucharé contigo con mi arma, puede usar todo tu poder si lo desea.-dijo tyrant con una postura vaga.

-Qué, esta loco, cree que un pequeño cuchillo me vas a vencer.-grito José enojado que no le tomará enserio.

-vamos, no te enojes, te diré algo José blaze, te daré ventaja.-dijo tyrant poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillo.

-Qué está diciendo.-hablo José molesto por lo que dijo tyrant.

\- dejaré que me de tu mejor golpe primero, me quedare aquí y dejaré que me golpe donde te plazca.-dijo tyrant con alegría sorprendiendo mucho a Jose.

-deja de jugar conmigo, te parece que es una broma,no te burles de mi infeliz.-grito José muy enojado.

-jeje no te estoy burlando de ti, solo dejo que de un golpe libre,ere muy cuidadoso, las mayorías aprovechan para atacarme pero siempre termina perdiendo.-dijo tyrant sonriendo con locura.

-grr infeliz, lo toma como un juego.-pensó José al ver el comportamiento de tyrant.

-oh vamos, anímate, vamos a divertirnos, es una cuestión de matar o morir.-dijo tyrant con una mirada homicida poniendo a José los pelos de puntas.

-vamos sería una oportunidad perfecta para ti, si es que tiene suerte, puede matarme de un solo golpe, vamos deja de temblar y ataca de una puta vez!.-grito tyrant con una sonrisa psicótica.

-ahhh cállate.-grito José lanzándose hacían tyrant con una velocidad increíble.

-toma eso **puño de hierro de dragón de fuego**.-exclamó José golpeando a tyrant de lleno en la mejilla con toda su fuerza.

 **Mientra tanto Alex y mashu.**

Vemos a Alex corriendo mientra carga a mashu, mashu comienza a despertarse y se dio cuenta que faltaba José.

-mashu esta bien, gracia a dios nos diste un susto.-dijo Alex al darse cuenta que se había despertado.

-José...donde esta José, bajarme, debemos salvarlo.-grito histérica mashu sorprendiendo mucho a Alex.

Alex había dejado de correr y bajo a mashu.

-espera mashu tranquilizate, José se quedo a enfrentar a ese sujeto..-dijo Alex tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-usted no entiende, no podemos dejar atrás a José.-grito mashu preocupada.

-ahora que lo menciona, tal vez tenga razón, pero aun asi, el dijo que el podría sólo.-dijo Alex recordando ese monstruoso instinto asesino que tyrant.

-contra el, esta loco, el no podrá sólo, el debe huir.-dijo mashu desesperada.

-respira hondo mashu, debe calmarte.-dijo Alex tratando de calmar a la peliblanca pero parecía que no funcionaba.

-pero tu no lo entiende, José no tiene oportunidad contra el,no hay manera que gané, aun con toda su fuerza es imposible, lo matará.-grito mashu al borde de salir unas lágrimas.

-lo conoce mashu, conoce a ese sujeto.-pregunto Alex sorprendido por la falta de confianza y el miedo sobre tyrant.

-si, mi padre una vez lo contrato para ser mi guardaespalda, cuando ellos iba a secuestrarme, el lo masacro a todos sin usar su magia.-dijo mashu recordando el día en presenció la masacre de sus captores.

-el es unos de los mago de clase S, tyrant viper, el es unos de que disfruta más la batalla y la matanza, tiene el apodo del invicto inmortal, solo ese apodo significa que nunca caerá, no importa cuantos lo ataque y no importa cuantas veces sea herido.-dijo mashu temblando de miedo recordando a tyrant cubierto de sangre de los secuestradores.

-vas más allá de cualquier cuestión de poder, debilidad, destreza y fuerza, es inmortal, es invencible, si José pelea, lo espera una muerte segura.-dijo mashu con miedo sorprendiendo mucho a Alex, había escuchado todo lo que dijo mashu y suspiro.

-en ese caso, no podemos volver, tenemos que advertir a los demás, si nosotros no tenemos la fuerza para hacer frente a ese monstruo, entonce ellos lo hará.-dijo Alex con una mirada sería.

-conozco a Jose y se que el no caerá tan fácilmente.-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-porque esta tan seguro treemo.-pregunto mashu con duda.

-porque José es mi amigo, el luchó contra un mago que tiene más experiencia que el, pero ganó, Jose ganará contra ese sujeto.-dijo Alex mirando aquel dirección que se encuentra José y tyrant.

-vamos, tenemos que encontrar a los demás y advertilo.-dijo Alex mientra que comienza correr con mashu siguiéndole.

-si treemo.-dijo mashu dispuesto ayudar a Jose y Alex.

-por favor José, no te muera.-pensó mashu mientra sigue a Alex.

Desconocido para los 2 , era observado por Gladyus que tenia una mirada calmada sobre la ciudad de fairy City.

-bueno el objetivo esta luchando contra tyrant, sus amigos parece que van a a advertir a los demás sobre nuestra presencia, será mejor que haga algo, puedo sentir 4 presiones mágicas muy fuerte cerca del lugar.-pensó Gladyus al mirar la ciudad con una mirada tranquila.

-tendré que colocar la barrera sobre la ciudad, no quiero involucrar a los no-magos.-dijo Gladyus mientra cierra los ojos y recita un hechizo.

\- **Barrera dimensional desplegada**.-dijo Gladyus y toda una ciudad de fairy City fue envuelto en luz blanca.

 **Con Alex y mashu**.

Tanto Alex y mashu finalmente encontraron a yosimar que iba acompañado de Erick y Red, ellos no estaba al tanto de los sucedido.

-chicos tenemos problemas.-grito Alex y el resto lo escucho ahí vieron a Alex y mashu que venían directo hacia aquí.

-que sucede, porque corren como loco artista.-pregunto yosimar son una mirada sería.

-no hay tiempo que explicar, José esta en peligro.-exclamó mashu sorprendiendo mucho a todos.

-espera que , donde esta.-pregunto yosimar preocupado por por su amigo.

-se quedo solo para enfrentar a ese sujeto, el es peligroso.-dijo Alex tratando de explicar.

-como es su oponente, de seguro sería fácil de vencerlo.-dijo Erick con arrogancia.

-Tyrant viper esta aquí y esta luchando contra José.-dijo mashu y todo el grupo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba.

-demonio, no esperaba que phantom lord academy enviará a ese psicópata, demonio José siempre se mete en problema.-dijo enojado yosimar, sabía bien quién era , era un mago clase s, una élite de magos de gran poder, el hecho de que su amigo, se quedó a enfrentar a ese monstruo, no sabia si su amigo era valiente o muy tonto.

-eso es malo, phantom lord academy, eso hace más peligroso, debemos salvar a su amigo.-dijo Erick poniéndose serio, igual con red.

-bien, artista y mashu quiero que vaya a fairy academy y advertirle al director al respeto, hágalo.-dijo yosimar seriamente.

-hai/hai.-dijo los dos para luego dejando al grupo de yosimar.

-bien tenemos que salvarlo, vamos.-dijo yosimar y todos iban a moverse pero una luz blanca los cegos a todos.

-pero que...-exclamó Erick tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

 **Con Gladyus**.

Cuando la luz se fue, toda la cuidad era una cuidad fantasma, no hay habitante y el cielo era blanco puro, la cuidad estaba absolutamente vacía con la excepción del grupo de yosimar.

-bien, eso hará las cosas más fáciles para mi.-dijo Gladyus que comenzó a saltar entre los edificio dirigiéndose al grupo de yosimar.

 **Con él grupo de yosimar.**

Cuando el brillo de la luz término, el grupo abrieron sus ojos y se sorprendieron al ver la ciudad estaba intacta, pero no había absolutamente nadie, no había cielo y era blanco puro.

-que, donde están todo.-dijo erick sorprendido tratando de encontrar señal de vida, pero fracasa.

\- parece que colocaron la barrera dimensional sobre fairy City.-dijo yosimar mirando el falso cielo.

-barrera dimensional? .-pregunto con curiosidad erick.

-es un hechizo que cubre cualquier terreno con una barrera para ocultar las presencia a los que están adentro y también a los no magos, ahora que ellos no están podemos luchar contra los phantom sin preocuparnos de los civiles, pero el hecho de que hicieran la barrera sobre la ciudad, apuesto al que hizo la barrera no es un oponente ordinario.-hablo el mago de ice make.

-que podemos hacer, nuestra prioridad es salvar a Jose blaze.-dijo Red tranquilamente.

-nuestro prioridad no ah cambiado, debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos cuando podrá José aguantar la pelea.-dijo yosimar.

-me temo que no puedo permitir que avance.-dijo una voz poniendo en guardia al grupo de yosimar, justo enfrente del grupo aparece Gladyus con una mirada sería.

-eres tu de nuevo, así que la barrera es cosa tuya.-interrogó erick preparando usar su magia.

-lo conoce erick.-preguntó yosimar preparando una espada de hielo de la nada con una mirada de frialdad.

-el es mago que ayudó a ranyit a escapar de nosotros.-Red habló mientra se prepara una postura de karate.

-ya veo, si fuiste tu él que hiciste la barrera, entonce eso deja las cosas fáciles para nosotros.-dijo yosimar haciendo que Gladyus levantará una ceja.

-porque lo dice Fenrir.-pregunto Gladyus confundido.

-la barrera puede ser disuelta si vencemos al que lo hizo, te venceremos y la barrera se destruirá.-dijo Fenrir y todos se prepararon en guardia.

-puedo ver que están seguro de si mismo, pero sus ataques nunca me alcanzará, no importa que tan fuerte sean.-dijo Gladyus fríamente.

-pero que te hace creer que podrá contra 3 de nosotros, puedo ver que ere fuerte pero te superamos en número.-dijo erick mirando a Gladyus.

-no me gusta presumir mi fuerza, solo recibo órdenes.-dijo Gladyus.

De repente tanto yosimar y Erick lanzaron sus mejores ataques.

- **Ice make: arrows**.-exclamó yosimar disparando una ráfagas de flechas hecho de hielos directo hacia Gladyus que solo miraba aburridamente.

-toma eso **Trace On**.-dijo Erick levantando su mano materializando en el aire 20 espadas de diferentes tamaños, y salió disparando contra Gladyus.

Flechas de hielo y espadas iba lentamente hacia el estudiante de phantom lord, pero Gladyus no se inmutaba y levantó su mano derecha y murmuró su hechizo.

- **Escudo absoluto**.-de repente una barrera transparente bloqueo fácilmente los ataques de yosimar y erick, para la sorpresa de ambos.

-nuestro ataques fueron inútiles.-se quejo yosimar mirando la barrera con molestia.

-como pensé, se especializa en magia defensiva.-dijo erick analizando la barrera con ojo crítico.

-cuando dije que sus ataques no me alcanzarían, lo dije en serio.-dijo fríamente Gladyus preparándose para la pelea.

-supongo que la pelea será algo difícil.-dijo yosimar creando una espada de hielo.

Ahora que el grupo de yosimar va en contra de Gladyus, ahora vemos a Jose que tenia el puño en la mejilla de tyrant que lo miraba muy confundido.

José estaba sorprendido, había puesto todo su poder en ese golpe y ni siquiera tubo efecto en el, en más si mejillas tenía un pequeño moretón y pero parecia que no sentía dolor.

-que rayos, puse todo mi poder mágico en ese golpe pero nada, me duele duele el puño, era como golpear a una pared de acero.-pensó José muy aterrado.

-je je je que pasa, no me diga que ese golpe era todo, solo me hiciste cosquillas, si es todo , entonce me decepciona.-dijo tyrant con una mirada de lástima.

José se tomó distancia y miró a su oponente muy cuidadosamente, José estaba furioso, no sólo su enemigo estaba a un nivel completamente distinta a la suya, si no también, su mas poderoso hechizo no tubo efecto en el.

-supongo que ahora es mi turno, más te vale que no te muera rápido, o todo será aburrido.-exclamó tyrant con una sonrisa homicida saltando hacia José que solo mirará a tyrant con una mirada furiosa

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

José esta en problema, y el grupo de yosimar se quedo a luchar contra Gladyus, podrá los estudiantes de fairy academy salir con vida, no te pierda en el próximo capítulo de my academy magic.


	17. Chapter 15

**(*nota del autor:** Hola gentes de fanfiction, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo de My academy magic, como siempre, muchísima gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero que pasemos un buen rato leyendo lo bueno de mi fic.

Bien ahora habrá mucha acción en esa pelea José tendrá que arreglárselas con Tyrant en un combate mientras que el grupo de yosimar tiene que luchar contra Gladyus.

Ahora los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior

 **-anakin namikaze":** gracia por dejar ese comentario y de corazón te lo agradezco que te haya gustado , espero poder leer tus historias, ese capítulo habrá mucha pelea, espero que te guste.

 **\- ice devil 80:** joder amigo te gusta mucho el gore , bueno no puedo prometer nada lo que leerá en ese capítulo pero espero que te guste ja ja.

Así es 2 combates en un capítulo

 **Cap 15 dragón vs serpiente**

En una ciudad que parece un ciudad abandonado vemos a un chico luchando desesperadamente contra su oponente, resultó que era un enemigo muy duro de ganar.

Tyrant sonría de una forma perturbadora lanzando una huelga horizontal contra José que apena esquivaba con gracia , pero tyrant le agarró al dragonslayer por el cuello y le propinó un duro cabezazo que lo dejó aturdido y lo soltó para luego darle una fuerte patada que lo mando chocar contra la pared.

-'urgh infeliz esa patada me dolió.-pensó José tratándose de levantarse, pero tyrant apareció de repente.

-debo decir que me decepciona bastante, tenia la esperanza que tu fuera un digno rival, pero desde luego ere sólo un pedazo de mierda que sólo tiene miedo de luchar.-dijo tyrant insultando al pelinegro haciéndolo enojar mucho.

-Bien aquí termina.-exclamó tyrant lanzando una huelga diagonal pero José fue más rápido y esquivo la huelga y lanzó un tremendo puñetazo en barbilla de tyrant pero ni se inmutaba.

-que demonio pasa aquí, mis golpes no le hace nada, incluso si uso mi magia no tendría efecto.-pensó José enojado por la resistencia de su enemigo.

-debo decir que tus golpes son muy débiles, no entiendo como ranyit se dejó golpear por alguien como tu.-habló tyrant mientra ataca con su cuchillo , pero José esquivaba todos sus huelgas haciendo enojar al mago de phantom lord.

-me canse de que sigas esquivando mis golpes, pelea ya maldito cobarde! .-gritó tyrant lanzando una patada en la pierna haciendo que Jose pierda su movimiento,

-maldición! .-maldijo José intentando moverse sólo para que tyrant lo agarré por el rostro para luego enterrar a Jose el suelo dejando un cráter.

-urgh es muy fuerte.-pensó José escupiendo sangre mientra se levanta para la sorpresa de tyrant.

-ere resistente como yo eh, veamos cuantos puedes aguantar.-sonrió tyrant mientra lanza una fuerte patada a Jose que lo saco fuera del cráter.

Jose con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y mira a tyrant que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Vamos pelea conmigo, no seas un maldito cobarde.-grito tyrant con irá en sus ojos.

Jose más enojado se lanza hacia tyrant y le golpea con mucha fuerza en la cara sorprendiendo mucho a tyrant.

-cállate, cállate, cállate cállate.-repetía José lanzando una serie de puñetazos cargados de llamas de dragonslayer en una irá ciega, sus golpes eran tan rápidos que tyrant no pudo esquivar a tiempos.

Después de golpes tras golpes , Jose se retrocede a 2 pasos y mira a tyrant que tenia un hilo de sangre que goteaba de su mandíbula y tenia un moretón en su mejilla, pero para la incredulidad de Jose, tyrant se reía como un loco.

-jajaja no puedo creer que es todo tu poder, solo apena me dolió un poco que decepción.-dijo tyrant con una sonrisa afilada asustando a Jose.

-que rayos pasa , no puedo vencerlo, como es posible que mis golpes no haga caer a ese psicópata, algo anda mal.-pensó con miedo José mientra que sus piernas tiemblas.

-quiere saber por qué sus golpes son débiles, simple porque tu tiene miedo.-dijo tyrant con una mirada sería haciendo que Jose abre los ojos en shock.

-que , de que rayos habla.-exigió José mientra que tyrant sólo pudo decir.

-la magia esta siempre ligadas a las emociones que lo hacen más fuerte, mientra más determinado seas, más fuerte es su magia, pero si alguien tiene miedo, su magia se debilita por la falta de determinación, es como si un tigre es débil sin sus colmillos.-dijo tyrant haciendo que Jose este en shock.

-el es miedo que evita revelar tu verdadero potencial, ese miedo que siento dentro de ti estorba tu verdadera fuerza.-dijo tyrant con una mirada de lástima.

-deja de bro-.-José no pudo terminar de hablar ya tyrant había agarrado a Jose por el hombro , de un movimiento de su muñeca José recibió 3 cortés en su pecho , 1 horizontal, 1 vertical y 1 diagonal.

Recibió 3 huelgas en un segundo, el pecho de Jose salió un geiser de sangre y el no pudo hacer nada más que escupir sangre de su boca.

 **\- tres huelga de sombra**.-murmuró tyrant su técnica básica en cual consistía en un combo de 3 golpes con el cuchillo con una gran velocidad.

José estaba sorprendido, miro su herida y su mano temblaba, ni siquiera siente dolor ahora, estaba muy cansado, y se cayo de cara contra el pavimento, de repente el cuerpo inconsciente de Jose formó un charco de sangre y tyrant no hizo nada mas que mirar a su rival agonizando con lástima.

-una lastima, creí que pude encontrar a mi igual pero resultó ser como los demás .-dijo tyrant y miró su cuchillo cubierto de la sangre de Jose, así que lo lameo el cuchillo con su lengua para limpiar toda la sangre de su arma.

-mmm su sangre es muy caliente y tiene un dulce sabor pero lástima que ya esta muriendo, adiós José blaze. -despidió tyrant dando la espalda al cuerpo de José.

 **Mientra con yosimar y los demás**

En la plaza de fairy city era un campo de batalla, tanto el grupo estaba enfrente de Gladyus, todos estaba en guardia.

-bien , sabemos que se defiende con su barrera, tenemos que hacer bajar su guardia de alguna manera.-dijo yosimar seriamente mientra mantenía agarrado la espada de hielo.

-lo sabemos, solo debemos atacar no es así.-dijo erick que tenia sus dos espadas corta.

-de alguna manera nuestros hechizos no tuvo efecto en esa barreras, si atacamos en el momento ante de que usará la barrera tal ves tendremos oportunidad de ganar.-dijo yosimar decidido ganar.

-bien quiero que todos no se aflojen en los más mínimo.-ordenó fenrir.

-de acuerdo/ sí.-dijo al mismo tiempo Erick y Red con sus miradas sería.

-no importa que tácticas usen, nunca podrá vencerme.-dijo Gladyus sacando de su bolsillo un par des guantes negros con unas placas de acero en sus nudillo.

-guantes kevlar?.-dijo Yosimar al ver los guantes anti-cuchillos.

-guantes kevlar reforzado con magia y también hecho por materiales más resistente que hay en el mundo, esos guantes puede soportar fácilmente contra espadachines.-dijo Gladyus preparándose su postura.

Todos estaban en guardia, esperando que alguien atacará primero, yosimar lanzó su primer movimiento.

 **\- Ice Maker: lances.** -exclamó yosimar su hechizo , disparando 10 lanzas hecho de hielo mientra que Red y Erick se movieron por los costado para atacar a Gladyus.

 **\- Escudo Absoluto.** -dijo Gladyus creando la barrera que bloqueaba los ataques de yosimar, pero sintió alguien arriba de su espalda, era erick con sus espadas.

-toma eso.-exclamó erick saltando sobre el mago de phantom con sus espada en un agarre inverso, mientra que detrás de Gladyus estaba Red.

\- que tonto.- de un movimiento rápido Gladyus atrapó las antebrazo de erick y lo lanzó contra Red que cayó al suelo.

-auch, lo siento red.-se disculpo erick a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Yosimar con su espada de hielo intento atacar a Gladyus que los desviaba con sus puños gracias a los guantes kevlar.

-tu, ere muy bueno cuando se trata de pelear.-dijo yosimar con una mirada fría.

\- no mentire fenrir, ere una persona interesante, tu frialdad y tus habilidades como líder te haría un excelente mago, lastima que tu esta en fairy academy, en la otra vida tal ves habríamos sido buenos amigos.-dijo Gladyus con sinceridad

\- lo siento pero José es mi amigo, se nota que tu no ere como el resto de los demás.-dijo yosimar mientra sigue golpeando con su espadas de hielos

-una lastima que tu amigo tendrá que morir sólo porque tenia esa magia poderosa.-dijo Gladyus con una mirada sin emociones y desviando todas las huelgas de sus espadas.

Gladyus con su mano atrapa la punta de la espada , con sólo poner presión en su mano la espada se hace añico para la sorpresa de yosimar , aprovechando eso Gladyus pone su palma sombre el estomago de yosimar y exclamó su técnica.

 **\- estilo imperial:golpe de bala.** -de repente la espalda de yosimar sale una ráfaga de aire comprimido que lo mando lejos a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Yosimar! .-exclamó erick al ver a su amiga siendo lastimado.

Yosimar se agarraba fuerte su estómago, ese golpe le dolía mucho, encima le costaba respirar.

-descuida chicos estoy bien, más importante aún siga luchando. -ordenó yosimar levantándose después de un duro golpe, pero de repente no podía mover mucho.

-que pasa , mi cuerpo no responde.-pensó yosimar.

Cómo si Gladyus le leyera la mente habló.

-simple mi estilo de pelea se centra en atacar al enemigo en las partes vitales del cuerpo haciéndolo más inútil.-dijo Gladyus acercándose a erick y a red.

-maldito.-grito erick lanzadose contra Gladyus con sus dos espada y lo atacas con la intención de cortarlo.

Tanto erick y red atacaban en equipo contra el mago de phantom pero desviaba y esquivaba con mucha rapidez.

Cansandose de la pelea Gladyus agarró a erick y a red de los brazos de un movimiento de judo los mando a volar contra yosimar.

-demonio no importa cuando como la hagamos, el es rápido y sabe predecir nuestro movimiento. -dijo erick quejándose de dolor por la caída.

-que podemos hacer yosimar.-pregunto Red

\- el no lucha en muy en serio, esta haciendo tiempo.-dijo yosimar sabiendo la intensión de Gladyus.

\- demonio , es el bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo , incluso es mejor que red sin ofender amigo.-se disculpo erick.

-no hay problema.-dijo Red mirando seriamente a su enemigo.

-eso me esta cansando, porque no nos toma muy enserio Gladyus, acaso tiene miedo sin tu barrera.-grito yosimar haciendo que Gladyus se pone tenso.

-tiene valor en decir eso fenrir, si no vas a conformarse con eso, entonce peleare enserio.-dijo Gladyus con mucha frialdad, yosimar había toca una fibra sensible.

-preparanse todo vamos derrotarlo.-exclamó yosimar y todos estaba atento.

Pero Gladyus desaparición repentinamente para la sorpresa de los 3.

-enserio son muy lento.-una voz que pertenecía a Gladyus que estaba entre el grupo, debajo de ellos estaba un sello mágico color púrpuras con un símbolo de ying y yang.

-demonio.-exclamó yosimar tratándose de escapar.

-maldición es rápido.-se maldijo el hijo de Archer.

 **-estilo imperial:danza imperial** .- de repente Gladyus con mucha velocidad golpeos a los 3 a la vez , con sus palmas golpeas en diferente parte del cuerpo una ráfagas de 128 palmas en cada unos.

Al final los 3 salieron volando hacia el piso en diferente diferente direcciones.

todos estaban lastimado y su cuerpos tenían moretones.

-que rápido son sus golpes, duele mucho.-dijo erick apretándose los diente por el dolar.

-ese estilo lo conozco, se llama **puño imperial**.-dijo red ya que el sabia todas las clases de estilo de pelea.

-fui un tonto en subestimarlo, creí que solo dependía mucho de su barrera ahora veo por qué es así de fuerte.-dijo yosimar tratándose de levantarse.

\- sabe odios muchas cosas, pero lo que más odio es que me subestime por completo, esta vez no tendré piedad con ninguno de los 3.-dijo Gladyus con venenos en su voz.

Mientras que Jose apena estaba consciente miro a tyrant abandonar el lugar y maldijo.

-maldición!, me niego terminar así, aun es pronto para que yo muera, no quiero perder, quiero ganar, no tengo más opción que usar eso.-pensó José recordando su encuentro con la enfermera.

 **Flash back (1 dia ante)**

En la puerta de la enfermería estaba José , según lo que escucho ella quería hablar con el en privado, así que entro a la enfermería y lo encontró a la doctora leaffield.

-Hola doc, en que puedo ayudarte.-pregunto el hijo de igneel.

-Hola señor blaze, es bueno que viene a ayudarme, en realidad necesito una ayudita aquí.-dijo enma sacando una cajita de píldoras.

-quiero que mantenga eso en secreto.-dijo enma dando las píldoras a José.

-que eso parece píldoras.-dijo José al ver el contenido de ese paquetito.

-son píldoras de fuerza.-dijo enma que se sentó en su escritorio.

-píldoras de fuerza, y que secreto quiere que guarde.-pregunto José mirando a la enfermera.

-es porque estado trabajando en unas medicinas, sabía que los magos por lo general pierde su fuerza durante una pelea, las heridas son mortales y no puede seguir usando su magia.-pregunto enma.

Jose no respondió pero miro las píldoras y sabía a donde iba llevar.

-esas píldoras puede recuperar fuerza y obtiene un aumento de poder que sobrepase a su límite, solamente es un prototipo ya que tiene efecto secundario.-dijo enma sacando si cigarrillo.

-como que .-pregunto José con curiosidad.

-una vez que el efecto de las píldoras termine, pierde fuerza y no podrá moverte por el cansancio.-dijo la enfermera que fumaba.

-entiendo, es increíble, pero porque me lo dice a mi.-dijo José.

-simple tu eres un Dragonslayer, alguien como tu tiene un cuerpo más resistente que un humano normal, porque mis píldoras una vez comida tiene que soportar la tensión ante de hacer efecto, con ese cuerpo tuyo podría soportar la tensión.-explicó enma leaffield tirando su cigarrillo.

-entiendo, cuantos minuto terminar el efecto.-pregunta José guardando las píldoras en su bolsillo.

-tiene sólo 5 minuto, recuerda cuando este heridos sólo debe tomar 1 vez , si toma 2 veces cuerpo no aguantará otra tensión, su corazón se parará esta claro.-dijo enma con una mirada sería.

-je je descuida lo tendré en mente.-dijo José un poco asustado.

 **Final flash back**

Jose con esfuerzo saca un tubo con píldoras y saca uno.

-solamente puedo comer 1 , es todo o nada.-pensó José comiendo la píldoras, de repente sonó muy fuerte su corazón y su cuerpo comenzó a doler.

-joderr! , duele mucho, ahora veo porque la enfermera me dijo, pero puedo sentir mi poder aumentado.-pensó José mientra su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de energía azul, sus heridas se cerraba y ya no sentía dolor, se sentía como nuevo.

El aumento de poder de Jose fue tan fuerte que Tyrant se detuvo y miró de reojo a Jose, sus ojos lentamente se abrió en shock, estaba sorprendido.

-que rayos, su presión mágicas aumentó a niveles nunca ante visto, están fuerte que su magia hace brillo, no sólo eso, sus heridas se sanaron por completo.-pensó sorprendido Tyrant.

De repente José golpea brutalmente a Tyrant en la mejilla y golpeó otra ves en el estómago haciendo que Tyrant sienta mucho dolor por los golpes que recibió.

Jose levantó su pierna y lo cubrió con llamas de dragonslayer , exclamó su siguiente técnicas.

 **-patada de hierro de dragón de fuego.** -exclamó José aplicando una poderosa patada a Tyrant en el cuello, Tyrant salido volando hacia un edificio y choca contra la pared pero José no termino todavía.

 **\- Rugido de dragón de fuego.-** grito José reuniendo todo el poder mágico en su boca disparando un haz de fuego que era tan grande que cubrió el edificio para luego crear una explosión de fuego.

La explosión fue mortal no quedo nada excepto escombros.

Jose estaba respirando un poco , había usado casi la mitad de su poder , aun tenía fuerza para seguir luchando, el se encontraba muy sorprendido por su despliegue de poder.

-increíble, ese es mi verdadero poder , es fascinante.-pensó José al ver el humo que rodeaba.

De repente se escucha una risa aterradora que heló la sangre de Jose, el humo se disolvió mostrado a Tyrant que estaba muy lastimado su sudadera desapareció y su ropa estaba chamuscado por las llamas pero lo que más sorprendió fue una serpiente que mordía su cola formando un círculos como escudo.

-jajajaja si no fuera por mi **ouroboros** , tal vez habría muerto je je je.-dijo tyrant , su serpiente se transforma en el cuchillo.

José estaba en shock no esperaba que el sobreviviera a eso.

-finalmente ya no tendré que restrigirme por completo.-grito tyrant rodeandose de un aura de oscuridad.

-será difícil pero ganaré.-grito José en determinación.

Ahora comenzará la verdadera batalla , podrá fairy academy ganar o perderán

Averigüen en el próximo capítulo de my academy magic.

 **Fin del cap 15**


	18. Chapter 16

**Nota del autor:** que tal gentes de fanfiction, como están, soy José y bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo aún nuevo capítulo de "my academy magic", como siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla, espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato con ese capítulo que tendremos hoy.

Bueno hacia mucho que no público un capítulo de my academy, si porque tenia que estar pendiente de mi otras historia como naruto dreemurr, sombra el caballero roto, bete noire y my academy, así que dejaré a bete noire será adoptado para cualquiera que quiera hacer uso de esa historia.

Bueno, llegando a un tema, el capitulo anterior fue una pasada, así que pienso hacerlo más épicos que tenga, y una cosa se que a muchos no tiene interés en mis historias pero trataré de hacerlo más interesantes como pueda.

Bien así que responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-Ice devil80:** debo decir que no esperaba ese comentario que dejaste, si tal ves mi propia forma de escribir el capitulo fue de esa forma, ja ja, bueno recomendaría que ante de leer primero escuchara los temas de fairy tail o bleach para leer el capitulo así sería más épico.

Bueno sin mas demora que comience el capitulo

 **Cap 16 batalla decisiva, lanza más filosa vs defensa impenetrable.**

En una plaza se encuentra en una zona de guerra, vamos al Yosimar junto a su amigo Erick tratando de atacar a Gladyus que con solo su golpes de palmas los derribas fácilmente.

-es mas difícil de lo que creí, a este paso no podremos avanzar.-dijo el mago de ice maker que con poco esfuerzo se levanta.

-si, pero como lo venceremos, apenas podemos mantener la pelea.-hablo Erick mientra crea más espadas para atacar.

-no importa como luchen, el resultado será el mismo, porque no sólo se rinda y ya? .-dijo Gladyus con una mirada fría.

-en tu sueño si crees que nos rendiremos.-grito comicamente erick.

-calma erick, el está tratando de provocarnos, tengo un plan, para que esto funcione necesito que tu y red ataquen con todo, yo haré mi parte, una vez que yo haga la señal, ataquen con todo su poder.-dijo yosimar con seriedad, tanto erick y red escucho el plan y asistieron.

-Bien/por supuesto.-dijo los dos magos de fairy academy , ambos se lanzaron contra Gladyus, el mago de barrera empujó de distancia a Erick con una patada y logró bloquear un puño de red que iba directo a su rostro.

Red ataca con todo a Gladyus que fácilmente los desviaba todos los golpes sin problema, pero Red fue más rápido, con una patada de barrido hizo que Gladyus saltará para esquivar esa patada, pero no tuvo cuenta el siguiente movimiento.

 **\- magia de rayos:codazo eléctrico.-** pronunció su técnica Red mientra carga electricidad azul en su brazo y golpeando a Gladyus en el estómago enviandolo a volar a pocas distancia.

Gladyus apena se levanta escupiendo un poco de sangre, el golpe si hizo mucho daño.

-debo decir que no esperaba eso, siempre supe que había un mestizo fanalis en fairy academy, su fuerza es de esperar.-dijo Gladyus que limpiaba la sangre que goteaba de su boca, su mirada era muy peligrosa.

Justo en este momento aparece Red en un destello de velocidad y lanza una patada que fue bloqueado a dura pena por Gladyus, el castaño mantuvo el agarré y comenzó a girarlo para mandar a otro lado, terminado con estrellar una vivienda abandonada.

En ese momento aparece erick con sus dos espadas y comenzó a atacar con más velocidad, Gladyus los desvíos fácilmente y lanzó un golpe de palma pero fue bloqueado por la espada de erick

 **-estilo imperial: ráfagas de palmas celestial.-** exclamó Gladyus moviendo sus brazos, mas rápidos, lanzando una ráfagas de palmas cargado de magia contra erick que desesperadamente los bloqueas todos pero las espadas no aguanta los golpeas.

Pronto Gladyus con doble palmas destroza las espadas sorprendiendo mucho a erick.

-maldición! .-maldijo erick.

 **-estilo imperial:golpe de bala. -** rugió Gladyus golpeando con su palma abierta sobre el pecho del pelirrojo haciendo que expulse una ráfaga de viento, mandandolo a volar derrapar el piso hasta hasta que se detiene.

-urgh! .-se quejo de dolor erick escupiendo sangre mientras trata de levantarse.

-es inútil hijo de archer, eres el más débil de los 3, tus hechizos son más débil ante mi magia y tus ataques tiene patrones predecible.-dijo de forma calmado Gladyus haciendo que erick apriete los dientes con frustración.

-cállate, voy a probar que soy más fuerte, prometí a alguien que yo sería un héroe.-grito erick recordando a un hombre de abrigo rojo rodeado de espadas, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de electricidad verde.

 **-yo soy el hueso de mi espada.-** recitó erick mientra que la energía verde llega a sus manos, Gladyus al ver eso se lanza para rematarlo.

- **el acero es mi cuerpo y el fuego es mi sangre**.-hablo Erick con emoción en sus palabras, Gladyus dirigió su golpe de palma y iba directo al corazón,pero su brazo fue desviado por un destello de velocidad, era Erick y en sus manos era dos espadas corta, uno blanco y otra era negro con símbolo de ying y yang.

 **-Trace on:kanshou y bakuya-**.murmuró erick con una mirada sería, Gladyus intento lanzar otro golpe pero fue desviado por su espada, poniendo en alerta al mago de phantom lord academy.

Pronto ambos tuvieron un choques de palmas contra espadas, pero parecía que erick le superaba enormemente a Gladyus, las manos de Gladyus le goteaba sangre , el estaba sorprendido, sus guantes kevlar era reforzados con magia, pero parecía que perdía durabilidad.

-toma eso dorearrgh. - exclamó erick dando un grito de guerra, preparando sus espadas y haciendo un doble corte sobre el pecho de Gladyus.

-urgh!.-grito de dolor Gladyus, mientra se agarra su pecho para frenar la hemorragia.

-debo decir que me equivoque contigo, fui un tonto en subestimarte, pero cree que eso me detendrá.-dijo Gladyus, para la sorpresa de los demás, Gladyus se levanta con facilidad.

-je je que ere inmortal o que? .-pregunta erick en tono de broma.

-no, soy mortal, aun así no me rendiré.-exclamó Gladyus mientra se lanza contra erick.

Gladyus golpea a erick con un combo de 3 golpes y luego termina con una patada al pecho que lo mando a chocar contra una fuente, de repente encima de Gladyus estaba Red en el aire con una pierna preparando una patada hacha, el había salido de esa vivienda y había aprovechado para atacar.

- **magia de rayo: Guillotina eléctrica.** -grito red su siguiente técnica mientra su pierna se cubre de electricidad. Gladyus al ver eso iba a esquivar pero de repente sus pies no se movía y miró el suelo y se sorprendió, estaba congelado el suelo y su pies hasta los tobillo estaba congelado.

-maldito, con que eso planeaba.-exclamó Gladyus sorprendido, miró al responsable, era Yosimar que tenia sus manos en el suelo y tenia una mirada calculadora.

-jaque mate.-hablo Yosimar, pronto Red golpea a con su patada hacha cargada de electricidad sobre la cabeza de Gladyus, el suelo congelado debajo de Gladyus se rompe creando un gran cráter y levantando mucho humo de polvo.

el trío de mago de fairy se unieron de nuevo y pusieron su mirada en el lugar pronto el humo se disolvio mostrando un gran cráter producto del golpe de red, en el centro del cráter estaba Gladyus boca abajo, estaba demasiado herido, su gabardina había sido destruido quedando sólo su camisa y pantalón hecho jirones.

-(respira) ganamos? .-pregunta erick apena estaba recuperando de la pelea.

-creo que no, mira , la barrera no se disolvió.-dijo Yosimar manteniendo su mirada sobre el cráter.

-ahora que lo dice, si tiene razón. -dijo Red seriamente mirando al cielo blanco.

-pero como es posible, vencimos a el, debe haber una explicación.-dijo sorprendido erick.

-algo anda mal aquí, deberíamos ir a rescatar a Jose ahora.-dijo Yosimar, justo cuando los 3 iban a dejar, una voz los frenos de golpeas a los 3.

-adonde creé que van, la pelea no ha terminado todavía.-dijo una voz llena de frialdad, esa voz venía de Gladyus que se levantaba con facilidad sorprendiendo a los 3.

-me esta jodiendo, como mierda puede mantener de pies después de la patada que te dio red.-exclamó erick con incredulidad.

Yosimar miro detenidamente Gladyus, tenia una pequeña grieta en su cuerpo, pronto su cuerpo tenía más grietas.

-ya veo, colocaste una capaz de maná en tu cuerpo ante de recibir el daño. -dijo Yosimar con frialdad, sorprendiendo a los 2.

-muy listo, así es, cubrí mi cuerpo con maná y lo endurecí para ser como una segunda piel para sobrevivir a ese golpe, pude absorber la mayoría del golpe pero el daño esta hecho, si no fuera por eso mis nervios estaría frito por las descargas eléctricas.-dijo Gladyus pronto las grietas se expandieron y explotaron en pedazos liberando capas de maná endurecido que desaparece en partícula azules.

-debo decir que subestime mucho a ustedes 3, sin duda con sus estrategias podría vencer a cualquiera, es la primera vez que recibo tanto daño que casi me cuesta mi vida.-dijo Gladyus que caminaba tranquilamente saliendo del cráter.

-pero mientra pueda usar mi magia no podrán avanzar, de seguro tyrant ya mató a nuestro objetivo.-dijo Gladyus.

-esta equivocado Gladyus.-hablo yosimar con una mirada sería.

-en que fenrir? .-dijo Gladyus levantando una ceja

-en la que dijiste, conozco a Jose desde la primaria, y déjame decirte, tu amigo tyrant perderá, Jose es muy terco para perder.-dijo yosimar

-tanta confianza le pone al dragonslayer fenrir, por si no te a dado cuenta, tyrant es un clase S, tu amigo no tendría oportunidad alguna con el.-dijo Gladyus

-José lucho contra un mago ante y ganó, el no perderá.-dijo yosimar defendiendo a su amigo.

-je je je como me hace reír, que lindo es esa amistad, debo decir que los envidio, una cosa, tyrant no es mi amigo, solo un compañero, nunca me agradó a ese lunático.-dijo Gladyus con el ceño fruncido.

-je je parece que no se llevan bien.-dijo erick riéndose

-bueno dejando a un lado eso, luchemos.-dijo Gladyus cansandose de la charla.

-por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.-dijo yosimar creando una espada de hielo, red preparando su estilo de pelea.

-no, esta vez yo terminaré con eso.-dijo erick parando a los demás.

-que?.-pregunto yosimar sorprendido.

-chicos por favor, yo terminare esa pelea, solo dame una oportunidad.-dijo seriamente erick acercándose un poco a Gladyus, yosimar no tuvo más opción que suspirar.

-(suspirar) bien, en caso de que algo sale mal, nosotros nos interferimos-ordenó fenrir, consiguiendo una sonrisa feliz de erick.

-suerte erick. -alentó red con un pulgar arriba con una expresión sin emocione, haciendo que erick asiente su cabeza dispuesto a ganar.

-gracia chicos.-dijo erick y puso su mirada sería sobre Gladyus.

-parece bastante confiando como para que tu luche conmigo sin tus amigos, tu arrogancia será tu muerte.-hablo Gladyus con un tono frío.

-jejeje no es arrogancia, mira amigo, ambos sabemos que no durará más tiempo con nosotros 3 aquí, que tal terminemos esa pelea con un solo movimiento.-dijo seriamente erick sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Gladyus.

-un solo movimiento, debe estar loco si crees que ganará con eso.-exclamó Gladyus sorprendido.

-je je que pasa, acaso tiene miedo?.-burló erick haciendo que Gladyus frunce el ceño.

-para nada.-hablo fríamente Gladyus.

-además, quiero poner a prueba a esa llamado defensa absoluta que tanto orgullo tiene.-dijo erick con una sonrisa mostrado un colmillo brillando.

-obvio que si, mi defensa es impenetrable, nadie a podido atravesarla, no importa que tan fuerte sean los hechizos, sea antiguo o nuevo nadie puede ganarla.-se jacto con arrogancia Gladyus.

-mi padre dijo que hasta las defensa más fuerte puede ser destruida, es necesario una lanza muy filosa para hacerlo, si es así, entonce lo atravezare con la fuerza de un diamante.-dijo erick llena de determinación.

-así que Gladyus muestra tu mejor defensa, porque yo la destruiré por completo! .-grito erick decidido haciendo suspirar al mago de phantom lord.

-(suspiro) bien, si no vas a conformarte con un no como repuesta, entonce aceptaré tu reto, así que cuidado con lo que pide imbécil, vas a ver mi verdadera defensa absoluta.-dijo Gladyus haciendo que su cuerpo brille de color púrpura y de repente Gladyus expulse una tremendo aumento de poder sorprendiendo a todos.

Yosimar y red estaba sorprendido por el nuevo aumento de poder del mago de phantom, era inreal esa cantidad.

-demonio, sabía que el estaba conteniendo durante la pelea, pero no pensé que tendría esa cantidad tan grande de poder.-pensó Yosimar al ver el reciente hecho.

-cree que fue bueno dejar a erick que lo haga, no es que dudo de el, pero nuestro enemigo está a un nivel diferente.-dijo Red con una voz sin emoción.

-lo se red, pero no tenemos opción, dudo que nuestra estrategia funcione otra vez, tengo fé en que el maníaco de la espada gane, puede haber una posibilidad de que el gane.-dijo Yosimar seriamente haciendo que red sonríera un poco.

-tiene razón, es todo o nada, debemos apoyar a erick con todo lo que tenemos.-dijo seriamente red dispuesto a apoyar a su mejor amigo.

-somos magos de fairy academy, siempre estamos para ayudar y guarda la espalda red. -dijo Yosimar sonriendo un poco.

 **Erick vs Gladyus**

Erick miraba seriamente a su enemigo, sabía que el estaba conteniendo toda la pelea.

-así que yosi estaba lo cierto, no peleaba de todo enserio.-dijo erick preparando su magia.

-tu quería que yo mostrará mi verdadero poder, que pasa, acaso mi aumento de poder mágico te hizo cambiar de parecer.-burló fríamente Gladyus.

-al contrario, me emociona que te ponga serio, porque yo también lo haré.-exclamó erick haciendo que los rayos verdes estalle alrededor de su cuerpo.

- **trace on: Gáe Bolg**.-murmuró erick, creando en mano derecha una lanza larga de aspecto siniestros, la lanza era carmesí desde la punta, la lanza deprendia de un aura de muerte.

-nunca e visto una lanza tan hermosa, supongo que tu magia es crear armas no?.-pregunto Gladyus mirando la lanza con una mirada analítica.

-si, se llama Gáe boulg, la lanza que atraviesa con la muerte, es un arma que perteneció a Cú Chulainn de la mitología irlandesa.-dijo Erick con admiración una de sus grandes armas.

-ya veo, en ese caso, vamos hijo de Archer, muestrame tu verdadero poder! .-exclamó Gladyus dispuesto a terminar por completo.

-bien aquí vamos.-grito Erick mientra se lanza hacia su enemigo para luego brincar un potente salto, pronto Erick agarró con mucha fuerza su lanza y cambio su postura dispuesto a lanzarlo contra su enemigo estando en el aire, pronto una fuerte aura roja lleno su cuerpo haciéndo brillo en el cielo sorprendiendo a yosimar y red.

Gladyus no se inmutó por eso y colocó su mano en el frente apuntando a erick esperando el ataque.

-la lanza que lo atraviesa todo **GÁE BOLG!** .-exclamó erick tirando con su brazo dominante la lanza que sale disparando como un borrón rojo que supera la barrera del sonido.

El mago de Phantom academy miro el ataque de cerca y exclamó su técnica más fuerte.

- **Barrera celestial de 5 capas**.-exclamó Gladyus y pronto aparece un enorme sello mágico que era un escudo con 3 pares de alas y una aurora, el sello era de color púrpura y pronto 5 capas parecida al sello mágico pero de diferente colores.

Cuando la lanza hace contacto con la primera capa, el choque fue colosal, liberando un gran vendaval, el suelo debajo de Gladyus cayó bajo la presión del choque.

Tanto yosimar y red se cubría sus rostros por el fuerte viento.

-increíble, es el verdadero alcance del poder de erick.-exclamó yosimar muy sorprendido.

-era de esperar, el quiere superar a su padre, si ese es el verdadero poder de erick no quiero imaginar cómo sería su padre.-dijo Red mirando la batalla.

 **Erick vs Gladyus**

Ambos se mantenía firmes sus voluntades, Gladyus con una voluntad sobrehumana mantenía quieto a pesar de los fuertes vientos furioso producto del choque entre la lanza y el escudo.

Para la sorpresa de Gladyus, la lanza ya había atravesado la primera capa, luego lentamente la segunda capa y la tercera se rompió quedando las 2 capas de su barrera.

-maldición, tu poder es increíble, pero no me rendiré, completaré mi misión ahora, aun que me cueste la vida! .-exclamó Gladyus poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecha manteniendo fuertemente su brazo sobre el sello enviando más manás a su hechizo, su manga hasta el hombro quedó completamente destruido.

la cuarta capa quedó destruida y la lanza esta a un paso de destruir la ultima capas, los grietas apareces en la última capas, ambos magos luchando con sus voluntades y dieron un grito de guerra, como resultado la lanza explotó en una explosión mágicas que hizo viento y arrancó los árboles productos de la explosión, la lanza se encontraba clavado en un cráter humeante, la tierra alrededor del cráter estaba al rojo vivo como si fuera un volcán.

Pronto cuando el humo se disolvió, se mostró ambos magos heridos, Erick estaba heridos, había perdido su abrigo quedando sólo su pantalón y zapatos, su ropa quedó hecho jirones, en cuando al mago de phantom, estaba muy herido su brazo y cabeza se encontraba sangrados y tenia quemadura, su remera hecha pedazo y su pantalón también.

-(respirar), ere un hijo de puta duro de vencer je je je. -se río erick a pesar de todo lo que paso.

-debo felicitarte, ere el primero que rompa mis 5 capas de mi hechizo más fuerte, tu magia sin duda atravesó mi defensa más fuerte, no esperaba menos de ti hijo de shiro emiya"archer".-dijo el mago de Phantom academy con una pequeña sonrisa apesar del dolor.

-je je, es extraño que me elogie un enemigo, pero gracia, tu defensa era realmente dura, si no hubiera puesto más poder tal ves no podría haber atravesado su defensa absoluta.-dijo erick con sinceridad, pronto erick cae de rodillas haciendo que yosimar y red viniera para ayudar.

-considera eso como una victoria magos de fairy academy, estoy demasiado herido para seguir luchando con todos ustedes, adiós.-se despidió Gladyus creando un portal detrás suyo y retirándose.

Pronto quedó sólo los 3 y parecía feliz de su victoria.

-ja ja chicos mira lo hice, venci a Gladyus.-se río erick a pesar de estar heridos.

-si erick, sabía que podría hacerlo.-dijo red con una sonrisa que mostraba orgullo.

-ja ja ja ya te dije que podría como te quedo el ojo yosi.-se burló erick haciendo que yosimar mirara a su otro amigo con una mirada sin emociones.

-como puede estar riendote cuando tu esta hecho mierda, que acaso ere masoquista o que.-dijo yosimar con una cara de poker haciendo que erick se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-que no infeliz.-exclamó un poco enojado y avergonzados erick.

-bien aún no termina la misión, tenemos que darnos prisa, no sabemos cuantos tiempo perdimos, vamos ahora.-dijo yosimar corriendo al lugar donde puede estar José junto su a red que tenia a erick en su espalda.

 **Fin del cap 16**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo será el final de la pelea entre José blaze vs Tyrant Viper, así bye bye amigos**


	19. Chapter 17

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de my academy, como siempre muchísima gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla , espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato leyendo lo mejor de mis fics.

Bueno ahora el momento que todo estabas esperando, el comienzo de la saga de Phantom lord academy, esta vez José peleará contra el mago clase s tyrant viper, podrá José contra el invicto inmortal.

Bien ahora responderé el comentario que dejó un amigo.

 **-Victor018** :gracia Victor por el review, hoy será el comienzo de la primera saga de my academy magic, será la pelea definitiva entre blaze vs viper.

 **Cap 17 José blaze vs tyrant viper , comienzo de una guerra entre academia.**

Vemos a tyrant lanzándose con una velocidad abrumadora contra el usuario de la magia pérdida José blaze, tyrant lanzó una potente patada al rostro de José pero el lo bloqueo con su artebrazo, al bloquear esa patada liberó una ráfagas de viento resultado del impacto, tyrant no termino aún, así que lanzó una ráfagas de puños contra el pelinegro que solo se cruzó de brazo para soportar esas furiosas ráfagas de golpes.

Tyrant términa su asalto con un potente puñetazo que lo mando chocar contra un edificio atravesando la pared.

Saliendo de los escombro , José estaba un poco herido pero se recupera y se lanza hacia al mago de Phantom con una velocidad igual al de tyrant, en ese momento José aparece enfrente de tyrant y lo golpea con un potente upercut al rostro para luego agarrar al tyrant por los hombros conduciendo su rodilla al estómago, haciendo que tyrant gimiera de dolor, Jose no le dio un respiro, movio su pierna en lo mas alto de su cabeza en pocision de patada hacha y lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que tyrant cayera de cara contra el suelo, el suelo debajo de los dos era un pequeño cráter.

Jose se quedo mirando a su enemigo esperando un movimiento, para la sorpresa de Jose, tyrant con mucha rapidez lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y le propinó un poderoso cabezazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz, tyrant no le dio piedad y continuó dando cabezazos hasta hacerlo sangrar, Jose no aguanta más y cargo con su puño llamas de dragonslayer y lo golpeó de lleno a la mejilla haciendo que su enemigo soltará el agarré, Jose dio una tremenda patada giratoria en la cabeza de su enemigo haciendo que gire por la fuerza de su patada.

Tyrant aturdido por la patada, se da unas pasos atrás mirando a su enemigo con una sonrisa muy espeluznante que hizo que Jose tuviera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Para la sorpresa de Jose, tyrant lanzó una tremenda risa macabra, Jose se sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la risa de tyrant y dio unos pasos atrás, de repente tyrant apareció a escaso centímetros de el y bloqueo a tiempo un patada hacha con sus brazo, Jose tuvo que apretar los diente mientra tuvo que mantener fuerte sus brazo para no caer por el peso de la patada.

-eres increíble, no tengo la menor idea de como regresaste de la muerte y como es que ahora eres mas fuerte que ante! .-grito alegremente Tyrant que tenia una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Jose empujó a tyrant de distancia y lanzó unos golpeas , tyrant los bloqueabas sin problema y respondió con sus puños.

-esa batalla ah abierto la puerta a muchas preguntas!...pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo por el momento, diviertamonos con esa pelea.-exclamó tyrant con mucha emoción mientra lanzan una lluvias de puñetazos contra Jose que también responde con su propia lluvias de puñetazos pero cargados de llamas de dragonslayer.

Tyrant se ríe a pesar de los golpes que recibe mientra que Jose tuvo que apretar los diente para aguantar los golpes, pronto el intercambio de golpes término haciendo que ambos tomen su propio respiro.

Tyrant luego golpea a Jose con un potente puñetazo al rostro haciendo que caiga al suelo, todavía aturdido por el golpe, es levantado por Tyrant para recibir un puñetazo de lleno al rostro que lo mando a volar.

Levantándose del golpe , Jose se lanza una vez y golpea a Tyrant con un brutal cabezazo que lo hizo retrocede, reuniendo magia de dragonslayer lo golpeó en el pecho de Tyrant haciendo que el pierda aire, Jose intento golpear una vez más, pero Tyrant lo interrumpió con un codazo en la mejilla haciendo que Jose escupiera sangre.

Tyrant se acerca lentamente a su enemigo como si fuera su presa y le metió una patada al estilo espartano que lo mando derrapar por el suelo.

Jose se levanta al estilo break dance y se lanzó hacia su enemigo, Jose salto sobre tyrant y levantó su pierna y la lleno de llamas.

- **patada de hierro de dragón de fuego**.-grito José lanzando una patada voladora, tyrant al ver eso sonríe, y levantó su mano haciendo que una serpiente de aspecto mecanizado aparezca y se muerde la cola formando un escudo circular.

 **\- escudo de uróboros.** -exclamó tyrant su siguiente hechizo, pronto la patada de Jose aterriza en el escudo de la serpiente, una explosión de fuego y energía verde explota haciendo que ambos derrape el suelo producto del impacto.

\- jajajaja que divertido, incluso fuiste capas de luchar a mi nivel ,no quiero que eso termine, vamos a seguir luchado.-dijo tyrant cargando hacia José con una sonrisa depredadora.

-ahh callate me irrita.-grito José cargándose contra su enemigo.

Ambos levantaron sus brazos y comenzaron se golpearse el uno por el otro, tyrant agarra a Jose por el cuello y lanzó un puñetazo, Jose al ver el golpe lo bloquea con un cabezazo haciendo lastimar su mano, tyrant suelta el agarre, José aprovechando carga rápidamente su magia en su puño quedando al rojo vivo.

 **-puño de hierro de dragón de fuego**.-exclamó José golpeando a tyrant en la mejilla, como resultado, tyrant es mandado a volar contra un casa aislada destruyendo en el proceso.

Jose cae de rodilla y respira poco a poco.

-maldita sea, no se cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde que tomé esa píldora, apesar de todo el daño que le infligir, todavía no se cae, espero que ese último golpe fue suficiente.-pensó José mirando el lugar donde estaba tyrant.

Pronto los escombros sale como una erupción saliendo el mago de phantom lord que tenia el cuello torcido sorprendiendo a José.

-joder, te daré crédito, eso fue un infierno de un derechazo.-dijo tyrant acomodando el cuello en su lugar consiguiendo un sonido desagradable.

-mierda, aun después de todo, puede pelear, tanto tiene deseo de luchar, que locura, acaso no tiene miedo a morir.-exclamó José con incredulidad haciendo que tyrant parpadeara por esa pregunta y pronto para la sorpresa de Jose ,tyrant lanzará una carcajadas.

-ja ja ja ja miedo a morir?, no puedo creer que me pregunté esa estupidez, como siendo tan fuerte, como no podía amar la batalla.-grito tyrant liberando tanto poder haciendo que José se sorprendiera por el repentino aumento de poder.

\- deberías disfrutarla, revelar la muerte y el dolor, no es precio que pagamos los guerrero? .-exclamó tyrant lanzándose hacia José para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo que Jose lo bloqueo a dura pena.

-Cállate **garras de acero de dragón de fuego**.-exclamó José con su mano libre dio un poderoso zarpaso en el pecho de tyrant quedando una herida de garra.

Jose luego agarró a tyrant por el brazo y con su puño envuelto en llamas golpea continuadamente a tyrant por el pecho y cabeza, luego termina con un potente puñetazo que lo mando a derrapar al suelo.

Tyrant estaba muy herido y respiraba fuertemente, pero lo mas inquietante es que el mago de Phantom no paraba de sonreír espeluznantemente.

-(respira)..ja ja ja nunca en mi vida me sentí tan vivo, José blaze, considérate mi igual, eso es lo que siempre eh deseado, encontrar un oponente digno que me haga luchar hasta mi límite, ja ja puedo darte el caso de que sea ligeramente mejor que yo, no recuerdo la ultima vez que sentí tanto gozo.-dijo Tyrant mirando al cielo falso con una sonrisa en su cara.

-porque esta tan seguro de si mismo. -pensó José preparando por si su enemigo atacará.

-ja ja ja contra ti, siento que puedo luchar sin RESTRICCIONES!.-exclamó tyrant liberando todo su poder haciendo que José inconscientemente diera un pasa atrás.

-que demonio, su energía mágica atravesó el techo.-pensó con incredulidad José al ver tanto poder cerca de tyrant.

-José blaze, considérate el primero en forzarme a usar el 100% de mi poder, solo para matarte, espero que este listo.-dijo tyrant con una mirada sería dispuesto a luchar con todo su poder.

Jose al ver como resultaba la pelea , sabía que no había posibilidad de que pueda ganarle, era obvio con toda esa cantidad de poder tan grande, pero había una manera de poder ganar, sacó de su bolsillo una píldora, sabía que si comía una vez más significaría su muerte.

 **flash back**

 **-si come la píldora una vez más, su corazón no aguantará la tensión, significaría su muerte.-dijo la enfermera enma con una mirada sería.**

 **Fin de flash back.**

-demonio, no tengo opción,tendré que arriesgar todo para ganar, ganar por la propia vida, sobrevivir no es un propósito suficiente, quiero ganar esto, Ganar es lo único! .-pensó José con una mirada de determinación.

Pronto José saco una píldora, con una mirada de determinación se comió la píldora, pronto sintió tanto dolor, sentía que su sangre era como lava, su corazón le dolía, Jose tuvo que apretar los diente para aguantar el dolor, pronto se sintió que era más fuerte que ante.

Pronto José se levanta del suelo y miró a su enemigo con una mirada sería, pronto su cuerpo emite una aura roja liberando una cantidad colosal de magia estando al mismo nivel que tyrant.

-ja ja ja de eso estamos hablando, a pesar de todo, tu poder aún siguen aumentando, excelente.-dijo tyrant con una sonrisa macabra.

-así es, debo decir que ere un oponente fuerte, es la primera vez que lucho por mi vida, nunca eh luchado en mucha batallas ante, pero no me rendiré, incluso si eso significa vencerte de una vez por toda.-dijo jose seriamente aumentando aún más su poder.

-jajaja en ese caso, ven por mi! .-grito tyrant mientra que su aura mágica toma en forma de un cráneo de una serpiente negra.

-por supuesto.-exclamó José mientra su aura toma en forma de un dragón rugiendo.

Ambos se lanza una vez más, José carga todo su poder mágicos en su brazo derecho, tyrant pone todo su poder en su cuchillo tomando una forma de una serpiente que estaba en vuelta en su brazo.

Pronto José y tyrant estaba a escaso centímetro y lanzó su respectivo técnicas acompañada con un grito de guerra.

 **-colmillo infernal de dragón de fuego.** -exclamó José mientras la magia envuelve su brazo tomando en forma de un dragón abriendo sus fauces.

- **irá de jormungander**.-exclamó tyrant lanzando su puño que tenia una enorme serpiente negro envuelta en su brazo como su fuera un guantelete.

El choque de ambas técnica causó un tremenda explosión que destruyó los edificios cercanos, árboles arrancados de su raíces y fuertes vientos, la explosión fue tan grande que hizo temblor la barrera dimensional.

 **Con el equipo de yosimar**

Tanto los 3 corría por las calles del centro para buscar a su amigo, ambos estaba cansado por la pelea que había tenido contra el mago de phantom, justo cuando iba a seguir, fueron frenado por unas furiosas vendavales de viento seguido con un temblor.

-maldición , que fue eso.-grito Erick cubriendo su cara contra el viento.

-no puede ser, el poder mágico viene de Jose, debemos darnos prisa.-exclamó yosimar muy preocupado.

-hai/claro.-dijo red y erick , los 3 fueron corrieron en busca de su amigo.

 **con José y tyrant**

Pronto el lugar de la pelea se encontraba en ruinas alrededor de los edificios en escombros estaba un inmenso cráter productor del choque entre José y tyrant.

En el centro del cráter estaba los dos con sus puños en sus mejillas, ambos no sea movido un solo músculo, ambos estaba peor en desgaste, Jose tenía muchas heridas y corte en su cuerpo, su remera se había ido quedando solamente su pantalón héroe jirones, tyrant había perdido su remera quedando también su pantalón, su cuerpo estaba llenos de cicatrices viejas y nuevo, su brazo derecho tenía marcas de quemadura.

El silencio fue mortal, pronto José escupe un pegote de sangre ante de caer al suelo.

-lo siento amigos.-pensó José cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Tyrant estaba respirando fuertemente, miro a su rival inconsciente con una mirada sería, su brazo que tenia el guantelete se transformó en su forma original.

De repente el cuchillo de Tyrant se rompe y Tyrant vómito mucha sangre producto del golpe de Jose.

-je je estúpido idiota, has ganado urgh.-dijo Tyrant cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Tyrant se quedo mirando el suelo y pensó, cuando fue la ultima vez que perdió, nunca había perdido una batalla, en toda las pelea había usado sólo el 25% de su poder, el único que lo forzó usar el 50% de poder fue ranyit, pero ahora con José sintió que podía luchar con todo su poder, realmente se sentía feliz Tyrant, en todas sus peleas terminaba con derrota rápidas que lo hizo aburrir pero con Jose era divertido, aun que Tyrant no quiere admitir se había obsesionado con conseguir una revancha una vez más.

Pronto Tyrant sintió una sombre que cernía sobre su rostro, era Gladyus que tenían una mirada que carecía de emociones.

-mírate, esta hecho polvo.-dijo Gladyus con una mirada estoica.

-jajaja debo decir lo mismo de ti, que paso, acaso los magos de fairy academy fue demasiado para ti.-se burló Tyrant mirando el estado lamentable de su aliado.

-subestime por completo, no esperaba que la pelea resultará de esa manera, pero estoy sorprendido, José blaze en verdad se a vuelto más fuerte, esa destrucción que nos rodea es prueba de la fuerza entre ustedes dos, en verdad ustedes son unos monstruos en piel humana.-dijo Gladyus con una mirada de asombro al ver toda esa destrucción que había en esa ciudad falsa.

-jajaja el es único, el es el primero que hacerme pelear con todo mi poder a plena potencia jajaja ahora veo porque el director lo quería jajaja.-se río Tyrant levantándose con mucha facilidad.

Gladyus miro a su enemigo y su mirada se volvió frío.

-al parece nuestro objetivo sigue con vida, voy a terminar con el.-dijo Gladyus colocando su mano enfrente de su enemigo inconsciente iba a usar lo que quedaba de su poder para matar a a su objetivo.

Para la sorpresa de Gladyus, Tyrant agarró su muñeca y le dio a Gladyus una mirada homicida.

-si lo hace, te mató.-amenazó Tyrant haciendo que Gladyus se retrocediera por la amenaza.

-que, acaso perdiste la cabeza Tyrant, nuestra misión es exterminar a nuestro objetivo.-grito Gladyus con incredulidad.

-mi pelea con el no se acabado, quiero terminar con el, pero no así, obtendré mi revancha algún día y cuando lo haga lo mataré, de ninguna manera permitiré que lo mate, no después que comencé a divertirme tanto con el. -dijo Tyrant con una mirada homicida.

-tch, hazlo lo que quiera, pero será tu que le de explicación al director, vamos ya.-dijo Gladyus creando un portal para luego entrar.

Pronto la barrera dimensional fue disuelta quedando la ciudad con habitante, la ciudad estaba en perfecto estado como si nunca hubo una pelea.

Pronto aparece yosimar y los demás aparece y vio a su amigo inconsciente.

-José.-exclamó yosimar con preocupación y los demás fue a ayudarlo.

Fue una batalla muy difícil para fairy academy

Fin del capitulo 17


	20. Chapter 18

**Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de my academy magic, como siempre, mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Hoy vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo y perdón por por la demoras, hoy comienza la saga de la guerra entre academias.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **\- ice devil 80:** gracia yosi, si fue un capítulo duro, sobre todo la pelea, tratare de mejorar mi escenas de pelea, así que gracia.

 **Capítulo 18 la reunión de clase S y la declaración de guerra de fairy academy**

 **Fairy academy ( enfermería ).**

el resto se encontraba afuera de la enfermería con sus rostros serios mientra que otros estaban tristes y deprimido, después del intento de asesinato fallido, Yosimar junto a Erick y a red estaba sentado en la sala se espera, y al parecer no estaba solo, también estaba mashu y Alex y lo mas sorprendente también estaba Zeifer que estaba parado con una mirada sería.

\- hey Yosi, como estará tu amigo tiene noticia de el.-pregunto erick con una mirada sería.

\- no por el momento, según la doctora, esta en un estado muy grave, maldición.-gruño Yosimar golpeando la pared con impotencia.

\- de todas las personas que phantom pudo haber enviado tenía que ser ese psicópata.-gruño Yosimar enojado.

\- tengo entendido que ese psicópata es un clase S, es un milagro que blaze se las arregla para mantener una pelea de ese nivel.-dijo Zeifer después de escuchar todo lo que había pasado.

-pero algo no me cuadra , su misión era captura a Jose o matarlo, el estaba en mal estado, eso le habría dado oportunidad de matarlo o secuestrarlo, porque no lo hizo.-pensó Yosimar.

De repente aparece enma que salía por la puerta y mira a los demás, el primero en preguntar fue mashu que aferraba al peluche que Jose le había ganado.

-como esta, esta bien? .-pregunto un poco asustada la peliblanca, la idea de que José muriera le asustaba.

El resto esperaron escuchar la respuesta de la enfermera.

Enma saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor y después de encenderlo y fumar un poco, enma dijo al grupo con una morada desinteresada.

\- ( suspiro )... bueno debo decir que su amigo se encuentra en un estado muy grave, con la heridas que sufrió, estaría muerto. -dijo enma rotundamente haciendo que mashu comenzará a sollozar, pero Alex la consolaba.

\- pero buena noticia, el señor blaze estará como nuevo en dos semanas, hasta ahora el debe descansar para recuperar fuerza.-dijo enma fumando un poco, el grupo se sentía un poco aliviado por lo que dijo enma.

Bien supongo que debemos dejar que blaze descanse , tuvo su primera batalla a muerte y lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo dormir.-dijo Zeifer abandonando la sala de enfermería.

El resto estaba de acuerdo con el rubio y comenzaron a abandonar la enfermería, Yosimar, Alex y mashu de mala gana dejaron la enfermería dejando sola a la enfermera enma.

Pronto enma volvió a entrar a su consultorio y miró a su paciente , Jose estaba dormido tranquilamente , su cuerpo tenía mucho moretones y heridas, su cuerpo estaba envuelto de pies a cabeza de vendas , también tenía conectado un respirador .

Enma se encontraba muy tranquila con la vista y luego pensó en el resultado de Jose después de comer las píldoras de fuerza.

\- no puedo creer que haya ignorado mi advertencia, comiste la segunda píldora, si eso fuera así tu cuerpo no habría aguantado tanta tensión, pero ...de alguna manera lograste sobrevivir, y no sólo eso, tu reserva de prana aumento un poco desde que comenzó con la operación, supongo que el prototipo de las píldoras fue un éxito.-pensó enma sentándose en su escritorio y escribiendo los avances de las píldoras.

Pronto aparece alguien en la puerta y enma vio que era el director James dreyar, su mirada era la de un hombre muy calmado.

\- Hola, director , no esperaba que apareciera, supongo que viniste por el no? .-pregunto enma muy seria, el director ignoro lo que dijo la enfermera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba José, luego observó con calma el estado en que estaba.

\- que tan graves son sus heridas.-pregunto James con una calma increíble.

\- muy graves, sufrió quemaduras de primer grados , tiene un brazo dislocado y 3 costillas rotas y un fuerte agotamiento de prana.-dijo enma muy seriamente, James al escuchar eso apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- se recuperará no? .-pregunto James, enma suspiro un poco y dijo.

\- como lo dije a sus amigos ante, se recuperará en 2 semanas, hasta entonces, tiene que descansar.-dijo enma con calma mientra el director dio un suspiro cansado.

\- se que el agotamiento de prana era debido a tu pequeño secreto con las píldoras, no me siento cómodo que le haya dado al señor blaze las píldoras.-dijo James un poco decepcionado.

\- era muy necesario, tu sabe muy bien, que tarde o temprano, el conflicto entre los magos y los no-magos terminará algo mucho peor, es mejor estar preparado, se que no quiere que los estudiantes no cometas los mismo errores que los demás hicieron hace mucho.- decía enma con calma, James escuchaba la explicación, aun que no le gustaba las acciones de enma pero tenia que admitir de mala gana la razón.

-que hará con el tema de reznor, después de lo que paso dudo que tu hará la vista gorda como las veces que hiciste en el pasado.-dijo enma, James suspiro y dijo.

\- tiene razón, es mi culpa que inicie esa estúpida rivalidad con la academia phantom lord , por mi falta de coraje , un estudiante casi muere, no me importa que phantom lord ensucie mi nombre o insulte a mi academia, pero ...-gruño James mientra su mirada se oscurecía mientra que su cuerpo emite un aura de luz de menor grado, enma a pesar de todo se mantenía calmada.

-cuando ataca a un estudiante de mi escuela, es cruzar la linea.-dijo James enojado.

Al escuchar la palabra del directo, enma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

\- que piensa hacer al respecto director eh? .-pregunto enma sabiendo lo que el director va a decir.

\- si phantom lord quiere guerra, por supuesto que la tendrá.- dijo James haciendo que enma sonríe .

\- bueno parece que reznor se lo busco.-dijo enma con un tono burlón.

 **Phantom lord academy**

\- así que fallaron en la misión eh, quiere explicar por qué.-pregunto el director de phantom con un tono peligroso

El lugar se encontraba muy silencioso, reznor se encontraba sentado en su trono, debajo estaba 2 chicos que tenia heridas muy graves.

El primero en hablar fue tyrant

\- el objetivo era muy fuerte, se las arreglo para estar a la par conmigo, incluso me obligó a usar el 100 % de mi poder.-dijo tyrant con calma, al escuchar lo que dijo viper, el director se sorprendió por lo que escucho.

\- yo no pude hacer mucho director, estuve ocupado luchando con los estudiantes que venía con el objetivo, deje que Tyrant se hiciera cargo de José blaze y yo me encargaba de mantenerlo a rayas.-dijo Gladyus con una mirada sería, estaba enojado de que tyrant haya arruinado la misión.

Reznor sólo suspiró decepcionado, los dos se mantenía en silencio esperando el castigo de su director.

\- ya veo, me entristece saber que mis 2 mejores estudiantes fallaron en esa misión, aun que tenga que castigarlo por sus incompetencia, no lo haré.-dijo Reznor seriamente.

\- aún así, merezco el castigo, no sólo falle en una misión que me encomendó, si no falle a la academia.-dijo Gladyus.

-no, ustedes irán a preparar a todos los estudiantes a sus posiciones de batallas, porque James y su estudiantes responderá con fuerza.-dijo Reznor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- entendido director.-dijo Gladyus retirándose del lugar junto a tyrant

\- espero que este feliz ahora tyrant.-gruño Gladyus enojado, mientra que tyrant su burló.

\- de que te enoja, el director no nos castigará por nuestra falla.-burló tyrant haciendo que Gladyus hiciera una mueca.

\- nuestra falla?, querrás decir tu falla, tu misión era matarlo, no divertirte con nuestro enemigo.- reprendió el castaño con una mirada sería.

\- si como sea, me iré, tengo que ir la enfermería, adiós.-dijo tyrant dejando sólo a gladyus, el castaño se encontraba enojado y tuvo que ir a la enfermería, en el camino se encontró con una persona que estaba esperando.

\- Ranyit...-murmuró seriamente Gladyus, podía ver la cicatriz en su mejilla y no sólo eso, Gladyus podía sentir que Ranyit era mas fuerte que ante.

\- Gladyus...-murmuró con calma Ranyit al ver a su amigo en el estado en que estaba.

-..no tengo tiempo para ti, apartate.-dijo Gladyus queriendo ir a enfermería, sólo para que Ranyit bloque el paso.

-tampoco yo, dime todo, quiero la verdad.-ordenó Ranyit con una mirada sería.

-de que estas hablando?.-dijo Gladyus aunque el sabia lo que quería.

\- no te hagas el tonto conmigo, lo que dijo tyrant es verdad o había algo más que no mencionó nada al director al respecto.-dijo Ranyit haciendo que Gladyus suspire de forma molesta.

\- lo que dijo tyrant en parte es verdad, pero al final resultó que la pelea fuera un empate, el dragonslayer resultó ser mas fuerte al final, estaba en un estado débil por la pelea con tyrant y yo estaba a punto de ejecutarlo si no fuera por que tyrant me amenazó.-dijo Gladyus con seriedad.

\- ya veo, con que José blaze se volvió más fuerte, jajaja sería perfecto poder vengarme por la humillación que recibí, aunque tyrant no pudo terminar con su objetivo entonce yo lo haré.-dijo Ranyit con una mirada sanguinaria.

\- te olvida que el dragonslayer forzó a tyrant a usar todo su poder, como vas a igualarlo .-comentó Gladyus.

\- jajaja, el no es el único que se a vuelto más fuerte, yo me maté entrenando durante semanas, incluso puedo decir que me eh vuelto más fuerte que ante jajaja.-dijo Ranyit soltando una risa macabra, para luego golpear con su puño en la pared, de repente la pared queda una enorme grieta que dejó a Gladyus boca abierta.

\- increíble, sin usar magia, destrozo la pared con su puño, no hay duda alguna, siempre supe que Ranyit era una bestia, pero ahora su aura y su poder es la de un monstruo.-pensó Gladyus con una mirada nerviosa, sabía bien qué ranyit podría vencerlo en un combate en cuestión de segundo.

\- buen, ya respondí tus preguntas, me voy la enfermería.-dijo Gladyus dejando sólo Ranyit.

\- gracia por la información amigo, ahora me iré a prepararme.-dijo Ranyit mientra en su mente era otra cosa.

\- cuando lo vea de nuevo, le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.-pensó cruelmente Ranyit.

 **En fairy academy**

En un enorme salón, donde estaba una mesa rendoda, al parece todos estaba ocupadas.

\- me pregunto que querrás el director ahora, de seguro es importante.-dijo un chico de 18 con el pelo castaño y ojos verde oscuro, tenia una cicatriz que pasaba de su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla, su ropa era de la academia, mago de clase S rango # 2 Oliver clive, el portador de magia crash.

\- creo que tiene algo que ver con la invasión de dos miembros de phantom lord, Oliver.- decía una voz femenina, era una chica de 19, hermosa de pelo dorado y ojos de oro, su cara no muestra expresión y ni emociones, su ropa es uniforme femenino de fairy academy, ainz wallenstein, maga de clase S rango #3, conocida como la princesa de la espada y la más poderosa de fairy academy, portadora de magia pérdida tempestad y Re-equip.

\- veo que nico angelo y Victor ligthning no vino esta vez, donde estará esos dos.-decía un chico con una mueca en su cara, tenia el pelo rojo y ojos rojos, si piel bronceado, Michael scarlett, mago de clase S rango # 5, portador de magia territorio y de 18 dioses de la guerra yakumo.

-Michael, recuerda que Victor esta en una misión, por eso no pudo asistir, mientra que nico esta ocupado y solo vendría si la cosas se pone fea.-dijo Oliver con calma.

\- siento llegar tarde, supongo que todos están reunido no? .-entró el director James con una mirada sería mientras e sentaba en la mesa.

\- así es, aun que nico y Victor no estén, somos 3 director.-dijo Oliver con un tono serio.

\- de que se trata está bien director.-pregunto Michael curioso.

\- bueno, iré directo al asunto, vamos a declarar la guerra contra phantom lord y esta vez lo terminaremos una vez por toda.-dijo James con un rostro serio .

Los 3 estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo el director y Michael no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **Phantom había hecho un gran error atacar a un estudiante, ahora fairy academy va a responder con el doble.**

 **Final del capitulo 18**


End file.
